Waking Up in Vegas
by Ghost of Merilwen
Summary: Most would think brainy Hermione Granger would travel to Paris with her parents and read all day. Instead of the usual Hermione found herself in Vegas married to mortal enemy Draco Malfoy without any memory of their wedding!
1. Chapter 1:Waking Up in Vegas

**Waking Up In Vegas**

**Ghost of Menelwen**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its coolness. I do own the love I have for Dramiones ._

_A.N: First one, don't hurt me!!!_

**Chapter 1:Waking Up in Vegas**

I woke up with my eyes hurting from the blinding afternoon sun in a strange burlesque outfit with a major headache. I couldn't remember anything. Only entering the wizarding world of Las Vegas against my mothers wishes and trying to outwit Malfoy when I saw him at a club. I might've taken a little too much to drink, which I don't normally do, but I was on vacation and really just wanted some fun. Now I'm here feeling like crap.

I felt a lurch in my stomach and knew I had to head for the bathroom. I practically crashed head first into the toilet bowl and vomited like I never vomited before. I broke sweat and felt lighter. I flushed the toilet and went to wash my mouth in the strange sink.

That's when I went into panic. What did I do last night? I looked at the trashy lingerie I was wearing and all the glitter on my face. My face looking pale and sick and my eyes bloodshot.

That's when my eyes caught sight of the figure beneath the blankets. I screamed like I never screamed before, reaching the highest C in the bloody chromatic scale. The figure jumped and to my horror, it was Draco Malfoy that got out of the bed in an Elvis costume. I screamed again, and he screamed (thankfully not as high as me). After we were done, we gasped for breath and I looked at my ring finger, seeing that a big emerald was on it. I saw Malfoy's ring finger and found my hand woven friendship ring Ginny gave me last spring. My God! We got married last night. Everything got dizzy and it all went black.

I woke up and saw the same ceiling before I fainted I got up and saw Malfoy looking stern handing me a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked. I took it and saw that the first words were '_Dear Mr. and Mrs Malfoy'_

"Our worst nightmare," Malfoy grumbled. "There's a new law that if you marry in Vegas, you must wait an entire year before filing for divorce."

"What!?" I looked down at the letter and read about how the people vote, that we can't file even if we are resident overseas, and that the stupid law is to reduce the marriage and divorce rate and this stupid city that never sleeps.

"Well, at least we got a decent picture." Malfoy holds up a picture of him taking a shot of spit fire vodka in that ridiculous blue Elvis costume and me in a tacky wedding dress kissing the wrong Elvis (who I guess married us) on the cheek. Underneath the photo says in hot pink cursive _'A night to remember' _yeah, maybe to the people at the pink chapel, maybe to the Elvis I probably made out with, but not to us.

It's typical for sweet little Hermione Granger to get a perfect O on some big test or date ideal soul mate, Ron Weasley, but not to go out to Las Vegas and get married to her mortal enemy and not remember her wedding night. Not that I want to. Me acting like a fool. I hate acting like a fool.

"So what do we do?" he said putting the photo in the trash, not that I blame him. "I can't be married to a mudblood…"

"Hey! You listen here _honey_! I don't like the situation anymore than you do."

"Oh please," he said getting up from the bed I now realized is heart shaped, " Like you never dreamed of ending up with me."

"You may be handsome, but you have the ugliest heart I have ever seen, and I wouldn't even think of sleeping with you for a second."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you would prefer to sleep with some broke muggle lover like Weasley and then dump him just because you caught him jerking off to some comic book porn"

I gasped because I thought the only people that knew were Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I. I guess it would make sense if Lavender was listening in on me and Ginny's conversation and it just traveled around, but I was still shocked. I was shocked and offended. I slapped Malfoy so hard that I left a red handprint on his pale skin.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he roared.

"For being a jerk." I said. I looked at through the closet and thankfully found my sun dress I also saw a brown jacket I was sure was Malfoy's, but even if he put it on, it would be too obvious his wardrobe was not of this time, his problem."Now, we will speak nothing of this. Not to anyone."

"Like I would," he snorted.

"We will simply go on with the year like nothing happened and get divorced exactly a year later." I said. I slipped on my dress got my bag and headed for the door. I heard him say to wait and I looked at him hoping he'll get that I want to leave this place. Well, he looked at me with those cold blue eyes with a sexy smirk on his face and had his hands hung to the white belt like a cowboy.

"Don't you want some marital sex?" he said huskily. I rolled my eyes knowing he's joking, and as I exited the door, I heard him laughing loud.

The rest of the summer, I went back to the U.K. and kept going back me waking up in that bizarre honeymoon suite. I realized when I got home that I still had the big emerald hidden in my panties. I didn't tell anyone like I said, but I still felt the need to do so. Off it was to get a notebook and write the horrible first morning as Mrs. Malfoy. Little did I know that the notebook would lead to the most shocking gossip in the history of Hogwarts.

_A.N:I know it's not much, but I promise a longer chapter next time. _


	2. Chapter 2:Three Broomsticks Disaster

**Chapter 2: Three Broomsticks Disaster**

**

* * *

  
**

I was by myself in Diagon Alley. Ever since third year I normally do the school shopping by myself. My parents don't mind because as much as they love me, they found that they can't really stand being in the wizarding world, which is fair because ever since I got accepted into Hogwarts, the muggle world has seemed less than appealing.

I found myself at the bookstore when I felt two warm hands that smelt like lavender. A whispery voice said. "Who am I?"

"Ginny Weasley!" I exclaimed. My eyes finally see the bookshelf I've been staring at for a few minutes. I feel her hands on my shoulders and turn me around to meet her eyes I look at her for any possible changes and noticed that her hair is a little shorter and has bangs, also that her hair is now jet black! GINNY WEASLEY WITH JET BLACK HAIR!!! "G-ginny," I stuttered. "your hair!"

"Oh, everyone else had the same reaction too. My mom is kinda giving me the cold shoulder right now, strangely Flem likes is. What do you think, do you like it?"

I didn't know what to say, in a way I could understand why Ginny would dye her hair, because she just doesn't want to look like her family on the other hand, I could never see Ginny as raven haired. My eyes casted down to her outfit which is also black on black. Her makeup was pale and shadowy. Yep, this is Mrs. Weasley's worst nightmare. I couldn't say I hated it though because she is my only real girlfriend. "Umm…it will take some getting used to, but I think I will get along just fine with the new Ginny. What does Harry think?"

"He thinks it's just marvelous! I'm actually out to meet him at Three Broomsticks."

"Oh really? Can I tag along?" I asked. Ginny looked down at her feet as if having spilled the milk on her mum's carpet.

"I guess, but Ron's going to be there. Are you sure you wouldn't mind if he's there?'

"Of course I don't. Ron and I are just friends and that little incident is history. Let me just pay for these books and we'll be off."

As we walked, Ginny talked happily about how they managed to get Harry out of his aunt's house. How she and Harry have been having romantic walks and picnics and just how perfect this summer was for them.

"So what did you do this summer Hermione?" Ginny asked. "I feel like I'm doing most of the talking."

"Well…" We just entered Three Broomsticks; our eyes trying to search for the boys. "I didn't do much, I did go to…oh, there's the boys!"

Harry waved happily at Ginny and I while Ron had his back toward us and was hunched over his butterbeer. Thank God Harry chose to drink at a bar. I don't think I could take sitting at a table or a booth with Ron just yet.

Ron and I were dating since fifth year. He was great too, he would open the door for me, tried his best to eat right, and gave me the cutest pet names. I thought he was the one so on our sixth year, well, we did it. I didn't mind it. If anything, I though sex was the best thing ever done! I know your thinking that sweet innocent Hermione Granger shouldn't say such things, but I loved it.

Unfortunately, Ron wasn't as into it as me. He would do and seemed to enjoy it, but he didn't seem as passionate for our _'love-making'._ I was confused. Half the school year, I thought it was me! Could you blame me? I know I'm not ugly, but I thought I was not performing right. So I went crazy when it came to Hogsmeade trips. I would go to lingerie stores by myself (Ginny wasn't really crazy about the idea of shopping for something so revealing for her brother) and find the most outrageous things just to get his blood pumping.

Nothing worked, it came to a point were I had to beg him! I never thought I would be the one to beg in the relationship. Well, it was the Easter holiday and most of the dorms were empty. I decided to surprise Ron in the boys dormitory. Behold! Ron was there jerking off on a picture of some perverted cartoon character. To make the story short, I broke up with him and I somewhat forgave him, but the whole thing still makes us awkward towards each other.

Ginny and I approach the bar and Harry already ordered us drinks. "Hermione, long time no see." Harry said with that same goofy smile on his face Ginny loves so much. "Ron and I were just talking about you."

I was next to Ginny and Ron was on the other side of Harry, so I had to stretch my neck out in order to see him looking shyly up at me. "Um, hi Hermione." I heard Ron mumble.

"Hey Ron!" I said brightly. "Had a good summer?"

Ron seemed to perk up a little. He sat straight and didn't seem as nervous. I was actually relieved. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable just because I caught him, well, you know. "It was okay. I was glad Ginny dyed her hair. Now I'm the good kid." He grinned while Ginny gave him a evil glare.

"I think you look beautiful." Harry said. Ginny awed and started making out with Harry. I caught Ron's eye contact and we both rolled our eyes. I love them and all, but it's just gross when they show off their perfect relationship.

Ginny and Harry stop for a breather. Harry had lipstick smeared all over his face. Ron gave him a napkin and said. "I should just buy you a hankie for Christmas. With Ginny's new dead look, and you making out with her. By the way, could you please limit your public display of affection, she's my sister you know!"

"Oh please Ron," Ginny scoffed. " we went through this a million times. I'm not a little kid anymore. Not to purposely go off topic, but Hermione was just about to tell me what she did for summer." Ginny looked at me to rescue her from big brother. I gave a sigh. Really, nothing much happened other than me getting married to Malfoy. I was NOT about to tell them that. I would rather die than tell them that. I pray to God that that weasel didn't open him slimy mouth.

"Well," I started. "Not much went on. I got some shopping done and I went to Las Vegas."

"Really?" said Harry surprised. His green eyes seemed interested and one eyebrow arched with curiosity. "I can't see you in the big Sin City."

"Well, nothing happened." I said with a sharp nod. I drank my butterbeer and continued with my lie. "I didn't even do anything. My parents had some international dentist convention at the hotel we were staying in. I didn't even stay that long."

Harry seemed to have shrugged the curiosity off, which was perfect because that's what I was going for. Ron actually saved me. "The bleeding Las Vegas. I would rather die from stuffing turkey down my throat than know my sister got married there."

"Married in Las Vegas," Oh no. I knew that voice, all four of us turned around to see that it was Malfoy Crabbe, and Goyle. Perfect! Why don't we just show them that humiliating picture of me flirting with the King? No, why don't I just get my burlesque outfit? "that would be something. I was actually in Vegas this summer."

"Afraid your not the only on _Mildew_." Harry said coolly. The genius that he is, Harry finally started calling him mildew, as in that gross stuff you get from fabric that's been dampened too long. "Hermione went there herself."

"Hey," Goyle started. "Malfoy that's where you went!"

"Really, I had no idea." Malfoy said sarcastically. "You know, I do remember some slut that looked a lot like _you_ at a club."

"Oh really?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, she just couldn't take her hands off me." He looked at me daring me to say something.

"Well, that couldn't possibly have been me." I lied. I don't remember any of that. Just drinking and more drinking. "I was in my hotel room the majority of the trip."

"Just saying she looked a lot like you."

"What are you trying to say Mildew?" Ron questioned angrily.

"Watch it Weasley," Malfoy said. Like those were the magic words, Crabbe and Goyle go in front of Malfoy like trained body guards. "or I would have to get my boys on your scrawny arse."

"Please," said Ginny. "If you weren't protected by your _'boys'_ I could beat your arse with one hand."

"Hey!" the bartender yelled. "If you are going to fight, get out of my pub."

"We'll go," Malfoy said coolly. He and his boys exited the pub. Call me crazy, but I could've sworn I saw him wink at me. I must be imaging things.

The sad part is I found myself blushing and I found myself flashing back to when I was leaving the suite and he gave me that sexy smirk. Oh God! This cannot be. It's just been a while. That's it. I need to get back to dating.

"Can you believe him, " asked Harry. "Accusing Hermione of putting moves on him."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Like I would have anything to do with Malfoy."

The rest of the day went fine. Though, we did pass the evil trio a few times. Mostly them talking to girls. Whenever that would happen, I felt this hit deep in my stomach. It actually felt like the night I caught Ron with his business. God, I hated that cartoon character.

I went home and wrote everything in my journal. I found that I seemed to have written more on Malfoy and his facial features than any of the gang. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chapter 3:Adolescent Marriage

**Chapter 3:Adolescent Marriage is Simply Frowned Upon!**

The steam from the train made my hair poof up as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and I hurried down the aisle looking for seats. I was leading, no way was Harry going to find good enough seats AWAY from any of the Slytherins. If anything, he would be determined to sit right next to Malfoy himself; knee-to-knee and only to annoy my dear husband. Ugh, I just called him my dear husband!

I was actually relaxed because when I got my letter from Hogwarts, I was addressed as Ms. Granger, which was just fine with me. I don't know how I would explain me being addressed as Mrs. Malfoy to my parents. _Oh yeah mum and dad, I didn't mention that I got married while you guys were talking to dentists under tooth balloons?_ That would not go so well.

I stopped right in my tracks when I saw the most gorgeous creature sitting by himself. He had a nice tanned body, bleached blond hair from the sun, and had such a beautiful body, that I could see his abs trying to break free from his polo. My God, he was a damn Greed god, a superhero, a rock star, he was freakin' Casanova!

Because of my sudden admiration for this beautiful stranger, it caused everyone to collide to me and cause me to fall to my knees.

"Oh my god!" I heard Ginny squeal. "Hermione, are you alright!?"

I than heard a strange voice coming from in front of me. Two rough hands helping me to my feet. "Wow, that didn't sound so good, are you alright?" The voice sounded American. I looked into two amazing ocean blue eyes, and found myself looking at the American god! How embarrassing! I looked down at my knee and seeing that they were all red from the carpet.

"Hey mate!" I heard Ron from the far back say. "Could we sit with you?"

"No prob," this man said indifferently. We all followed after him. I was aiming at sitting next to this mystery man, but Harry and Ron took either side of him like gargoyles I was doomed to cross to get to this heavenly man.

I had a feeling Harry was really doing so for Ginny, who seemed to be gawking at him just like me. "What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Mickey Button. My twin sister and I came from California."

Great! He had twin sister. Ginny was alright with me dating Ron, but I have heard stories where some sisters could be so dreadful to the brother's girlfriend. Not that I was already thinking of something with this guy. We just met. Well, it has been a while since I dated, and maybe this angel was some sign from above.

"Wow," said Ginny. "that explains the nice tan."

"Well…I do-"

"I'm sure it's from playing Quidditch all the time," Interrupted Harry.

"I don't think so. " said Ginny. " You play Quidditch all the time, and I don't see you that color."

"Actually," started Mickey. "I do play Quidditch shirtless, but I also do muggle surfing. It's harder than wizarding surfing, and definitely for the champs."

"Well," I said flustered from the idea of him slowly running at the beach shirtless with some swimming trunks. "that sounds like fun. What kind of swimming-"

"You said you had a sister?" interrupted Ron. "A twin sister?"

"Yeah. She's in a different house than me though. I'm in Gryffindor; she's Slytherin."

All went silent and awkward. Especially for Mickey, who didn't even know what was going on. It just seems so weird how twins ended up in rival houses.

The rest of the ride really just revolved around Mickey. We were all just a bunch of silly kids just asking this hunk questions. What is California like? Does he miss it? What year is he in? Is that his natural hair color?

* * *

The train stopped and all the student in front of us already crowded the aisle. I saw Malfoy in the way in they front and found my heart cringe a little bit. I never felt for Malfoy like this. I ignored it though, we stayed in our seats for a few minutes until it all died down.

When we finally smelt the cool summer night air, mixed with steam from the train, I noticed Professor McGonagall was already outside, which is bizarre for the feast, because she normally is in charge of the sorting hat ceremony. My heart just about dropped to my butt when I noticed that Malfoy was right by her looking like he just got busted for something. What did he do now? Break a first year's nose? That would be so typically Malfoy.

I was convinced this strange scene had nothing to do with me. I just went about my business and strolled right past them with the gang. Than I heard my voice:

"Ms. Granger, follow me please," McGonagall said in a low stern voice. I almost ran back to the train that would send me to God-knows-where. I wanted to get Harry's firebolt and fly the hell out of there, but being the proper student I am, I told the gang I would catch up with them and went ahead with Professor McGonagall and Malfoy.

We entered the back way so the first years won't see us. Guess we still had to keep of the Wonderful World of Hogwarts act. We walked the corridors in silence; only hearing the steps of our feet and the distant meowing of Mrs. Norris. I would catch moments of McGonagall looking down at me like a bird of prey.

We reached the gargoyles and entered after McGonagall said the ridiculous password (something to do with gumdrops) and climbed the staircase.

When we entered, I don't think Malfoy has ever been to Dumbledore's office because his eyes were just darting everywhere. The silvery instruments, the round room, the large oaken desk Dumbledore sat behind. McGonagall took her place right by Dumbledore, who looked very calm and serene. We sat down on the two velvet chairs and waited for whatever it was to start.

"Did you go to Las Vegas together by any chance?" asked Dumbledore politely. I felt all the color escape my face and even my body. My back stood up straight like a frightened cat. He knew! He knew! He knew!

"I know _I_ went to Las Vegas." Malfoy lied. I don't think his false clueless self is going to work. Dumbledore knows practically everything; there is no reason to lie to him. "I didn't know Granger did though."

"We know Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said sternly. "We know you and Ms. Granger are married."

"We can't be," Malfoy said calmly. "You called her Ms."

"Ms. Granger," started Dumbledore. "was smart enough to keep her title. Though, we should call Mrs. Granger or Mrs. Malfoy."

Malfoy seemed a little shocked. He than turned to me with his eyes a little more narrow. "What's wrong with the name Malfoy?"

What an idiot!

"Professor Dumbledore," I said. " It's true that Malfoy and I are married, but those weren't our intentions. We didn't even had any intentions that involved eachother! Wait! There were no int-"

"I'm sure there weren't," McGonagall interrupted. "But you must understand how serious this is! Have you told anyone?"

"No," Malfoy said slowly. "Granger thinks it's best to just forget the whole event until we are able to file for divorce."

"Are you okay with that?" asked Dumbledore. His blue eyes set clearly on Malfoy. I don't think Dumbledore has ever even looked at Malfoy's way. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't think Dumbledore plays favorites, but its like there is this unwritten rule between the Slytherins and Dumbledore to not really acknowledge each other.

Instead of immediately answering. Malfoy looked like he was actually thinking about it. "Well…" he said slowly. "I guess I'm okay with it. No offense or anything, but Granger isn't exactly good for my image."

"Or the school's." McGonagall added. Dumbledore simply shrugged his shoulders, which was strange to me because I never seen Dumbledore do something so casual.

"It is agreed then," said Dumbledore. "We shall not speak a word of this all year. You are dismissed."

I mumbled a thank you, and dashed out of the circular office of doom. I was almost to the big oaken doors, when I heard my name. I turned and saw Malfoy there.

"Can we talk real quick?" he asked. He looked confused and didn't seem to know what to do.

I walk slowly cautiously. It looked like he was going to blow up, and I did read about cases where people spontaneously explode. "What is it Malfoy?"

"It's just his whole marriage thing has really been getting to me lately. Sometimes I would stay awake at night for hours. Is it like that for you too?"

Wow. This is Malfoy being honest with me. "Well sometimes. The fact that we are married is a bit overwhelming, but it will all seem like nothing in no time."

"What if no time doesn't come?" he looked at me in the eyes when he asked me this. He asked me so fast that I couldn't control the small gasp that entered my lips. He did a soft chuckle. I noticed he was getting closer. "No answer than?"

I shook my head. I was too distracted by the blue in his eyes and the softness of his voice. This isn't the loud obnoxious Malfoy I was used to. This was definitely someone else.

"Hermione, I really wanted to ask you if it was okay for me to date someone else?"

Okay! Leave it to Malfoy to be romantic and than ruin it with a not-so-romantic question. "Excuse me?" I asked. I stepped back away from him, but I noticed he took a step forward. What was he playing at?

"Well, we are supposed to act like nothing happened. I just though it would be right to ask my wife first before dating."

"Well-uh-I don't care! Go ahead and date."

"Great!" he said happily with a grin on his face. "See you tomorrow morning." He walked past me and gave a careless farewell gesture.

I felt angry and had a sudden desire to grab Malfoy by the ear, take him to are tallest towers and throw him off the damn tower. I followed to the Great Hall trying to put a smile on my face when I really just wanted to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4:Nicki Button Must Die!

Chapter 4: Nicki Button Must Die!

The weeks had been boring. As usual, I find myself at the top of class and being given offers to do other kids homework for money. I still listened to my good conscience and just turn my back a little. Though I am tempted.

And what about Malfoy? Well, he really did keep his end of the bargain by treating my friends and I like dirt and even goes on ignoring me.

Well, he also really meant it when he said he'd see other people. I thought he meant Pansy since they were going out when we got married, but I'm afraid it was someone much worse, Nicki Button.

Nicki looks a lot like her twin brother, Mickey. She has nicely tanned skin, and every girl at school is thinking about going on a diet just to get her sexy well-toned body. Her hair is a bleach blonde and her eyes an ocean blue. Sadly, this girl is real ugly on the inside. She touches random guys butts, cusses like hell, and makes a woof sound whenever a girl that is not in her little Slytherin circle walks by. Yep, that must be Malfoy's soul mate.

It really does surprise me, because Mickey is a total sweetheart, Ginny even commented on his gentlemen like behavior. I really wised he was a 7th year so I could see him more. You know, last Wednesday he commented on my hair. Ron never commented on my hair, Krum never commented on my hair. It takes a lot of work too, so it was nice to hear someone mention it.

The last straw came last week. I was in the library during my free time. I wasn't really studying, in truth I was just reading this romance novel, and not trying to blush like mad in public. Well, when I got to the real steamy part in the book, I felt someone reading over me. I looked up and felt like I jumped out of my skin when I saw Malfoy with a big grin on his face.

"Gee Granger," Malfoy said, "I didn't know you are into that stuff. I bet you know a few new tricks. Wanna try them out wifey?"

There he goes again playing with my feelings, I hoped my face showed something negative to let him know I was not in the mood for one of his little flirty games. "Why don't you try them out on Nicki?" I snapped back.

"Do I detect jealousy?"

"No! It's just your girlfriend has been getting on my nerves, Ginny was about to kick her arse, you know?"

"From what I heard, Weasley girl called her a slut."

"Well she is one, and don't try to deny it."

Malfoy looked a little pissed. Does he really have a soft spot for this girl? The thought of it made my heart beat a little faster.

"At least I'm not flirting with a creep."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, like you haven't been doing your little flirty tricks with Mickey Button," Malfoy said. "I heard he had three girlfriends at once. Who knows what he'll do here."

"Ugh! I do not believe you and I DO NOT want to have this conversation with you right now. " I gathered my books and hurried out. I might've looked back to see if Malfoy followed me, but no. That would only be too sane for Malfoy to chase after me and apologize to me for hurting my feelings.

Now that I think about it, maybe I should've been the one to apologize. I did insult his girlfriend, and it's not like Mickey was my boyfriend.

Well, I just shrugged off that good conscience. It wasn't there when I went all trashed out in Las Vegas. I continued through the corridor and decided to just go to the common room to get some peace.

When I got there it was mostly empty, except maybe a girl or two. I set myself at the table and started on the novel, this time looking over my shoulder once in a while. Sadly, even at a hot sexy scene, I couldn't stop fuming about how Malfoy just snuck up on me like that. I kept playing and playing in my head what should have said to him.

I heard the portrait hole open and looked up, praying it wasn't any of my dear friends. No, it was worse, it was MICKEY! He was coming in my direction! I didn't know what to do, sure I could stuff it under the couch, but than he would be curious to what I'm reading.

Great. It was too late; he was already looking at the cover, which was a muscular man embracing a blonde girl and sharing a passionate kiss with the wind blowing through their hair.

"Whatcha readin'?" asked Mickey. I couldn't help but blush, I mean it's obviously a romantic novel.

"Um…you know, just enjoying a good read."

"Oh. Well that's great." He looked around and I could have sworn I saw the young girls behind him at the far corner checking out his arse. "Do you think we could talk, like maybe outside the tower?"

"Er…sure!"

We made our way out of the Gryffindor tower and just seemed to stroll around the corridors for a few minutes not really talking. The bell was going to ring soon, so whatever he was up to, he had to do it soon.

"Listen Hermione," he said, blocking me from the path I was walking. "I like you, I mean really like you. Your smart, pretty, and you don't even pretend to be someone your not."

How romantic. I felt my eyes get a little dreamy and I suddenly had a image of me and him embarrassing with our hair against the wind just like on the cover of the book. "Really? You are not just saying that?"

"Of course not! You are not just pretty, you're beautiful! I can't see why Ron would have ever…well…you know."

He knew about Ron's jerking off! Who told him? I was a beat red now, Mickey did a handsome smile, I guess he was thinking I was flattered by his flattering comments. I really was embarrassed with what he knew. What does he think of that? You know, the fact that Ron would rather spend a night with his hand than with me? Would he think I'm some horrible lover?

"Hermione. I know the Hogsmeade trip is coming up next week. Would you go on a date with me?"

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! ! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

"Oh…well, yes! I think that would be great. I've actually been thinking of asking you out myself."

"Cool! So it's settled." The bell rang and he runs saying a good bye.

Out of nowhere, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned expecting an excited Ginny, instead I wound up with Miss Evil. Nicki looked at me with her cat like eyes. The words 'If looks could kill' came into mind. Her look said she wanted to gouge my eyes out with her well-manicured nails.

"Was that you setting a date with my brother mud-slut?" she asked in a sort of hissing voice.

MUD-SLUT!!! I thought mudblood was bad enough, but she definitely raised the bar. It took all my will power not to rip her throat out with my bare teeth. Instead, I settled for my killing look. She acted like I said the most hilarious thing on the planet. Some passerby's looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well," she said finishing her evil laugh. "Just so you know, Mickey isn't as innocent as he looks."

"Oh, so your not as skanky as you look?"

I swear, steam came out of her nose; she was so pissed. She was actually about to punch, no really, her fist was in the air and everything. Just when the manicured fist was aiming for my nose, a force stopped her. We both turned our heads and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Button! That is no way for a young lady to act! 15 points from Slytherin," barked Professor McGonagall.

"Yeah, whatever," said Nicki. She just shrugged her shoulders and made her way to class. I was about to leave myself, until she called my name; I had no choice but to go back to McGonagall.

"I know you participated in her bad behavior. I heard what you said."

"Did you hear what she called me!?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but I did not hear that part. I'm going to have to take 5 points off from Gryffindor."

She swiftly turned around before I could say anything. I was really trying to balance emotions now. I was annoyed with Malfoy's constant flirting, I was worried on how many people knew the reason of the break-up between Ron and I, I was happy to be asked out by the hottest guy in school, and I'm sort of having homicidal adrenaline towards the very name Nicki. To think things are just going to get worse.


	5. Chapter 5:The Talk With Ginny

**Chapter 5: The Talk With Ginny**

I was so happy, excited, and nervous about the whole Mickey date thing. Ginny and I have been looking at magazines for good ideas of what to wear and icebreakers. I didn't know what to do about my hair or makeup.

Ginny was a real great help. "Try that nice denim skirt you wore at that picnic, it's cute and casual" she would say.

I think I would've gone insane if I knew that I had to ask Harry and Ron for dating advice. Ugh.

When I told Ron, he looked pale and acted like he was going to be sick. Harry just shrugged it off. Sadly, I blabbed about it to the gossip queen herself, Lavender Brown. Next thing I knew, all these girls started looked at me all evil, which I guess I couldn't blame them.

Nicki is official captain of _"I Hate Hermione Club"_. No, seriously. She made it an actual club with buttons and everything. I told Mickey about this, he shrugged it off and said, "I hope your not taking it seriously. She is always like this with my girlfriends, eventually it will all die down."

"Oh okay. Does she call them mud-slut too?"

"Yeah. I really wish you wouldn't let this get to you Hermione. I really do like you."

He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and run off. I was there blushing, falling under the spell of Mickey Button.

The day before the date, I suddenly had worse to worry about. Ginny and I were in the girls dormitory and there was no one in there but us, so we were talking loudly and making big fools of ourselves, telling disgusting jokes and wondering what guy had the bigger…you know.

After a laughing fit, Ginny suddenly became quiet.

"Ginny, What's wrong?"

"Um…if I tell you something is going to happen tomorrow, you wouldn't tell Ron, right?"

"No, course not."

She looked like she was thinking about it. The famous Weasley blush showed on her ears and cheeks. This must be something pretty bad. "Ginny, your scaring me!"

"Alright! Alright! Um…Harry and I are thinking of…er…uh" she tried to tell me. She took one hand and made a circle with her index finger and her thumb, than she took her other hand and pointed it through the circle. OH MY GOD!!! Ginny and Harry are planning on have sex!

"Ginny! You and Harry?" I couldn't believe this. I know Ginny has been changing a lot, with the hair and the makeup, but this is getting too weird. Ginny believed in abstinence. Sure we go around talking about guys those-that-should-not-be-names, but we were just joking with each other.

"Ginny, this seems like a big step, are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes like I was her mother. This can't be good, "Yes mum! I also made sure I washed my hands before dinner. Hermione, I am serious."

"I thought you didn't believe in sex before marriage."

"I know, but I've been reading, and sex seems like a passionate way to express your love for each other."

I looked at her like I heard that one before. Well, even better, I said that one before, to Ron.

"I really do love Harry. He loves me too."

We stood there in awkward silence. She used the word love so easily that I thought it might break. I never said those words to Ron and found myself glad for that because look what position we're in now. If I said it, I would be a walking mess always trying to do something about Ron .

"I don't mean to intrude, but when are you guys going to…do it."

"Um…we haven't really figured that out yet. Obviously at night at the Room of Requirement. I do know we are going to buy the condoms at Diagon Alley. Oh! You and Ron are prefects! Do you think you could sort of guard that area for a few hours?"

Hours? How does she know that Harry would take that long? For Ron and I, it was almost an hour, that was only if he was up for it.

She is also asking me to help her get layed. I love Ginny like a sister and even though I am relaxed on the romantic topic, I don't want to help Ginny. I'm no better than Ron!

"Um…okay."

"Great! Don't tell Harry you know though. It would embarrass him to know that you know, you know?"

"You do know that it might not be that great, right?"

"Of course I do! I know the first time is painful, but I'm a tough girl. It's not like we're getting married."

Great. Flashback. Well, it's not much since I couldn't remember a thing. I have found myself wondering if maybe it could work out between me and Malfoy. I guess it's just one of those romantic daydreams one has; the whole forbidden love bit. I know that even if the night would be fun, what about the rest of the relationship. After a while it would be a pain to be hidden and than there the whole commitment issue.

Why am I even thinking of Malfoy? I was going to be going out with the most perfect guy in the whole world, even if he has the devil's fuck buddy as a sister.

* * *

_A.N.: I know this chapter is really short. Ugh, school is not my friend right now, I'm working on a better longer chapter. Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6:Gweneviere and Salazar

**Chapter 6: Gweneviere and Salazar**

I think Ron was determined to ruin my date with Mickey. When I met everyone with my denim skirt matching jacket and the cutest red blouse, Ron just kept trying to get Mikey's attention. I could tell Ginny was getting annoyed with it too; she even pinched Ron when he was starting to talk about some comic book heroes. In the end though, Mickey had his eyes on me when the train headed off to Hogsmeade.

"You look nice." He said cheerfully.

He didn't look bad himself. Mickey had on nice black jeans with a nice crisp navy blue button down shirt that went well with his eyes with a black jacket. His hair was in a messy ponytail with some golden strands over his eyes. Was all this really happening???

"Thank you." I said with a blush on my face. "You look good yourself."

The rest of the way seemed like awkward silence, except for Ron. Harry looked more pale than usual, while Ginny looked like she was really thinking of something. I didn't really want to think of the sexy scene that would talk place next Tuesday at around eight in the Room of Requirement.

We came to a stop, and Mickey immediately grabbed me by the hand and we both took cover. I think he knew just as well as me that Ron would probably take us to some gag shop. As we were running, we were laughing. After things seemed clear, we slowly walked further into Hogsmeade, which is really nice. I normally stay around the front of Hogsmeade where the train is.

It didn't really seem to be for tourists. There were no flashing lights and not many Hogwart students. The path was more clean, and the shops seamed less crowded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I heard of a great place called _Candlelight_. It's kind of like a fancy restaurant."

"I don't have much money."

"Don't worry, it's a date and as the dating rule says I'll pay."

He flashed me is pearly whites, and I found myself blushing a deeper red. Now this was dating. Not hanging out at some pub or hiding out away from fan girls. Just him and I holding hands, and going to eat at a restaurant.

Oh my god! We're holding hands. I didn't even notice until I saw it myself. How his fits perfectly with mine. I felt like skipping, but that didn't seem fitting.

We made our way to a dimly lit restaurant. The inside looked like it served seafood, which is just fine with me. Mickey gave his name to the seating host, and he showed us the way to a booth in the back that said reserved. I was thrilled because I've never been to such a fancy date. Krum wasn't really much of the out in public type of guy and Ron couldn't afford much. It was nice to be treated like a lady.

"This place is so nice!" I exclaimed. Around the restaurant, you could see a little older couples cuddling with their candlelit dinners and toasting to something. There was a small band playing romantic songs.

A waiter dressed as a penguin with sleeked black hair came up to us with a smile on his face. "Good evening." He said. "I am Daniel and I will be your waiter this evening. Would you like something to drink? "

"Yes," said Mickey. "I would like the best champagne you have to offer."

"Me too." I said.

"Right away."

The waiter left and Mickey took his hands in mine. "So are you having fun?"

"Yes. I feel under dressed though. I didn't know we were coming to such a nice place."

"Well, I figured your used to the pub scene. Besides, I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion either."

Which was true. The only thing that pretty much allowed Mickey to coming here was the nice black tailored jacket. The champagne came in and we toasted to a magical date. We both ordered the cat fish and had a nice talk.

I found that Mickey had a pure blood family of new money. His dad is a famous fashion designer, while his mum was an action superstar. Apparently for them, opposites attract, but only temporarily. They split up when the Button twins were three and divorced only a year later.

I told Mickey about my life. How I became great friends with Harry and how my parents have been awkward around me because of the fact that I'm a witch. I noticed he was starting to get pale and sweaty.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Er…yeah…I think I-"

Right than and there, he threw up on his side of the booth. After that the whole thing was mayhem. Madame Pomphrey arrived and took Mickey to the train for an early ride home. Apparently, Mickey couldn't handle champagne, he was a light-weight. I didn't know how I would pay for the dinner, thankfully Mickey gave me the money and a large tip for the trouble he caused for the waiter.

I was walking slowly towards the front of Hogmeade. Really just thinking about the whole situation so far. I guess if you really look at it, I don't have it that bad. My parents love each other, I had an okay date with a charming man, and Ron doesn't know about Harry and Ginny's plans.

"Hey Granger! Got a light?" That voice! I turned around to find Malfoy heading my way down the same path. Since it was getting dark, his slicked back platinum hair was glowing against twilight. He had a green polo on him with faded jeans and docks. He took out a silver case that I'm guessing had his cigarettes.

"You smoke Mildew?"

"Those are harsh words. I would think my wife would give me a better name."

"Shh!" I looked around to make sure no one heard that. "Keep quiet on that subject and no, I do not have a light."

"Oh, so how was you night?"

"What, you girlfriend didn't tell you that I had a date with her brother?"

"Nope. Hey, why don't we go to the park?"

I was a little flabbergasted about that suggestion. Okay, I was beyond flabbergasted. All of a sudden the world didn't make sense and it all started with knowing Malfoy smoked. I went along with it, and we headed to the park that had a couple of swings we sat on, side-by-side. The moon was out by now and was a thin crescent against the starry sky.

"So how was your date with Mickey?" asked Malfoy, very casually might I add. I kept asking myself what I was doing there. By now I should tell Ginny all that happened and here Ron and Harry cracking jokes about it. Well, maybe listening to Malfoy wasn't so bad.

"Well, it didn't end well. Mickey ended up getting sick."

"Oh. That must be the emergency Nicki said she had to care of."

"How did she know her brother was sick?"

"I don't know, maybe it's a twin thing."

"Fred and George don't do that sort of thing."

"They're heads are too thick."

I decided to let that go. "How did you get with Nicki anyways?"

"Simple, I was on my way to class, she ran into me, and we started making out."

"Wow, that's so…"

"Spontaneous?"

"Well, yeah, but also kind of trampy."

"You should talk!" he laughed and I glared at him, after a while, I laughed as well, because it was funny. I thought Nicki was bad? The girl maybe a bitch but she didn't marry her enemy in Vegas.

"Seriously Granger, you never thought about it?"

"About what?"

"You know. Us! You never thought about dating me before Vegas?"

I shook my head. "It's an unwritten rule for Gryffindors not to date Slytherins. There isn't even such a couple outside of school."

"Beg to differ. You know the founders of Hogwarts, right?" asked Malfoy

"Of course! Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowina Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

"Well, Godric had a sister, named Gweneviere."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, he did. Gweneviere was very beautiful too. Men would come from all corners of the earth just to visit her. But she loved only one very average looking man, Salazar."

His eyes met mine, and I stood frozen. I could picture them…together.

"Godric didn't like it though. He already had her betrothed to someone. She went against her brothers wishes and went off the marry Salazar."

"Well, what happened?"

"Godric took his own sister out of the family records. Called himself an only child. He felt so betrayed and outraged that he even ordered his own student not to talk to Salazar's students."

I was shocked about the story Malfoy just told me. It was strange for me to see Godric as the villain rather than the wise hero. Than, it made sense, what if I was just under order this hold time to something I didn't even agree with?

"Who told you this story?"

"Snape."

It made sense. I don't know if Harry knows, but Snape used to have a thing for his mother, Lilly Evans. Lilly was kind to Snape, but decided to date and marry James.

"Well, don't you think that the whole interhouse relationship rules are still unwritten?" I asked.

"I guess."

We just kept swinging; the stars coming closer than going away over and over again. I don't know how much time passed, but it was nice just to be with someone in silence.

Something happen that I did not intend to happen. Malfoy got off his swing, came behind me, and started swinging me. I just kept feeling with cold hands from the chains pressing against my back and releasing me to the night sky. I even caught myself laughing from joy.

He stopped me, and had his hands around my waist. Was Malfoy really this warm? This human? I know it's a strange thing for me to say, but once you've seen someone from a far distance as long as I have, the just seem like these fictional character. You don't think of how their arms would feel around your waist, or how warm their breath is against your cheek.

I gave him a questioning look, he looked curious. Our lips were getting closer, and my body felt a little shaky. When his lips pressed against mine, all sorts of things went off in my head. I thought I was going to die because my life flashed before me eyes. I felt my cheeks flaming up. I kept hearing firecrackers and bells ringing in my head.

Kissing Malfoy was heaven. After it was over, I had a feeling I was going to go through hell.

The Hogwarts Express rang its bell, announcing that my day was over.

* * *

_Agh! I don't normally say this, but I'm really proud of this chapter. Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7:Poor Ron

**Chapter 7: Poor Ron**

Well, Malfoy and I didn't talk about it on our way to the train; I think we secretly agreed to do just that. I had a very guilty feeling in my stomach the whole train-ride back to Hogwarts because I kept thinking about how horrible I was for dating Mickey and than snogging Malfoy.

The rest of the week went normally. The only thing that was different is what I would like to call, Malfoy's secret smile. Every time I see him from across the Great Hall or a classroom, he would look straight into my eyes and have the smallest and quickest smirk that manages to make my heart melt.

Mickey and I were an item, and believe me, I felt horrible! The poor guy tried to swallow down champagne on his weak stomach, and I go tongue tag his sister's boyfriend. Malfoy, I guess, is doing the same thing. Whenever I see them together, he seemed to have either complemented her hair or bought her something new. Yes, we both felt like rotten fruits.

Mickey is an ideal boyfriend. He opens the door for you, he comments on every move you make, and saves a seat for you. Even that didn't keep me from countless night of looking up at the ceiling and wishing that I had just a little more time with Malfoy and hoping he felt the same way.

There was no way to be so sure. Was that story about Gweneviere and Salazar bull? Was it to see if I really was interested in him? I didn't know, and I didn't want to know. I found myself writing constant entries about that night like there was more to the story. There never was.

I completely forgot about Ginny, until she reminded me Tuesday morning. "You remember to watch the area around the Room of Requirement, right?" she asked in a whispery voice on our way to lunch

"Um…what?"

"Hermione! Remember that you are supposed to keep watch for ANYONE while me and Harry…"

"Oh! Oh, right. I'm sorry Ginny, it's that a lot has been on my mind."

"I'll say. I bet Mickey is quite a handful, huh?" she gave me a mischievous look and this time I got her drift. In truth, the most Mickey and I ever did was do a quick kiss between classes.

"Well, actually, Mickey and I didn't do anything but kissing."

"Oh, well that understandable. It's only been a week anyways. Remember, the Room of Requirement area around eight. Who ever crosses you path you must TERMINATE!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The rest of the afternoon I was finally a little nervous about the whole Harry and Ginny thing. Ginny is only fifteen, Harry should know better. I might as well deflower Ginny myself since I was in on the plan. Oops, visual.

Maybe Harry did feel bad about the whole thing. During Potions, he insisted on being my lab partner instead of Ron's. He didn't even do much, just mumbled an answer or two.

* * *

It was finally around eight, and I decided to head early to the floor was ordered to keep watch on. Ron was trying to do homework when I left him.

When I started patrolling, not much went on. I saw Ginny and Harry quickly pass me, Ginny giving me a wicked smile. My feet were starting to hurt as a strolled up and down the stone floor.

I was jumped when I heard footsteps coming down. I quickly went to meet the mysterious person and saw that it was none other that Malfoy. He had his prefect badge like me and seemed very happy to see me. His secret smile staying longer than it usual does.

"Granger! I thought I was supposed to patrol this area this week. What are you doing her?"

"Really? I could've sworn I put my name down for this area."

"Doesn't matter now, I'm glad you're here. Could we talk."

"Uh…sure, but let's just use one of the empty classrooms rather than the Room of Requirement."

He looked at me confused, but shrugged it off. "You can take the girl out of the classroom, but you can't take the classroom out of the girl. I think there's an empty one down here."

He led the way to the Muggle Studies room for 3rd years. He got out his prefect key and opened. The classroom wasn't like any other classroom. Unlike others where candles magically light up, this one requires a light switch and turns on blinding fluorescent light, looking very normal. Malfoy looked at it a little impressed. "Boy, muggles sure are strange folk."

"Um…muggle born here!"

"Oh, your special Granger, don't worry," he said flashing his smile. He sat on the teacher's desk and had his feet up on the desk. "So, we really need to talk about what happened at Hogsmeade."

"What happened at Hogsmeade?"

"You know!" he exclaimed, a little angry might I add. "There was you and me and swinging. There was kissing and stars. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

He had thought about it. I felt my heart lifting up and my stomach doing somersaults. I wanted to run up and down the room and sing "You have thought about me!" I couldn't though because that would just be stupid. I kept my face calm. "Well, yes. I just kept quiet on it because…"

"The Button twins?" he finished. He got up from the desk and did something I anticipated and dreaded. He slowly walked up to me and gently held my face in his hands that were warmer than they were that night at Hogsmeade. Looking into his eyes made me remember the stars I was trying to reach on the swing. My heart was beating, and my arms were going around his waist. "You feel horrible like me, don't you?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Mickey has been good to me. I can't imagine breaking up with him."

"Well," he let go of my face and moved away from my arms. I felt a gasp escape my lips, which never seemed to fail appearing, and felt my heart drop on the hard and cold floor of night. "I'm not going to make you break up with Mickey. I am having the same problem myself. I want to tell you to be…"

I didn't let him finish. I couldn't take it anymore! Those lips moving, his eyes looking at me with the unwanted passion mine was burning with. I had to run up to him, grab his face, and gave him the kiss of my life. He responded powerfully and had his hands around my waist. I felt like we were flying, away from Hogwarts, away from the twins, away from the unwritten rule.

After a while, he broke away with a dreamy smile on his face. "I wish we just used the Room of Requirement."

OH SHIT!!! I detached myself from Malfoy and was about to go in panic attack. I was supposed to watch the Room of Requirement! Nothing could've of possibly happened, right? We haven't even been in here for a long time.

Well, my question was answered when I heard someone that sounded a lot like Ron scream, "OH MY BLEEDING CHRIST! GINNY!" I looked at Malfoy, who seemed just as shocked as I was.

"Listen," I said in a quick whispery voice. "Stay here until I come and get you."

He just nodded and I headed and headed straight for the Room of Requirement. The room smelt like heavy perfume, and there was a big heart shaped bed with…oh God. I saw Harry and Ginny under the covers, probably naked and Ron was on the other end of the room looking like he was going through a panic attack.

"I can't believe this," he said quickly, passing up and down the red plush carpet. "Harry, you're my best friend!"

Harry looked like he was about to throw up, Ginny looked a little pissed. "Ron," I said. "Calm down. Lets just leave so they could get…dressed and talk about this somewhere else."

"I can't believe this Hermione!" he said. "Were you up to this? Did you know?"

"Well, I…"

"I don't know why you're making a big deal about this," said Ginny. I don't think she was saying this to help me. "You and Hermione did it last year."

"You be quiet!" Ron said, pointing at Ginny without looking at Ginny. "I'm telling mum."

"Oh, well if your telling mum, I'm telling mum and dad that you and Hermione did it in their bedroom!"

"Um…Ginny, Ron," said Harry. "We shouldn't make a big deal about this. Ron, I know your pissed, but Ginny and I love each other very much."

Well, that did it. Ron made an animal noise and ran out of the room. Poor Ron! The poor guy just wants what is best for and everyone wound up screwing up. I left the room to go attempt to cheer him up, but found Malfoy was there instead.

"Where Ron?"

"He went running off saying something about women. Is everything okay?"

"No, I suggest you leave. Harry and Ginny should be coming out any minute now."

"What are they doing in…oh." He seemed to have fit the pieces together. "Well, before I go, meet me tomorrow night at the astronomy tower."

"Ok." I said. He left with that secret smile of his like a ghost taking away a memory. I wanted to follow him, but the Room of the Requirement opened and Harry and Ginny came out looking a little pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me you know?" Harry snapped right at me. He never got angry with me.

"Well, Ginny wanted to make sure you guys…"

"It was supposed to be between Ginny and I!" said Harry. He than turned to Ginny. "I wasn't even sure I was ready. You just kept feeding me that 'we love each other' crap."

"So you don't love me!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I do! But I was not sure if I was ready for such a big step. Listen Ginny, I don't know what's gotten into you. You talk different, you dress different, you even have different beliefs in things."

"I'm sorry that I'm not that precious little sister you were snogging all the time. I want to be my own person!"

"You were! That's one of the reasons why I went out with you! Ever since you caught me eyeing that goth chick, you changed."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been eyeing her!"

"Like you weren't always eyeing Mickey? You don't see me going out getting a fake tan! Listen, I'm going to bed. I feel betrayed and pissed right now. Good night!"

Harry left both us girls in the dust. Poor Harry! Me and Ginny betrayed him and now Ron is probably not going to talk to him for a while. Ginny had a sneer on her face and than turned on me.

"Where were you when all this happened!?" she snapped. She didn't even let me answer. Just stormed off like Harry.

I didn't feel as bad as I thought I would. We were all great friends, and if that is true, we would eventually look passed it. I still had a bad feeling though. The only person who didn't seem connected to this web of lies was Malfoy.

How I craved his company in my bed.


	8. Chapter 8:Double Life

**Chapter 8: Double Life**

It became obvious that the Golden Quartet has momentarily separated. Ginny won't speak to me, Ron won't look at me, and Harry won't do either. This is really getting ridiculous. The only person who would talk to me was Mickey, and I think he is starting to get fed up with me, mostly because every time we kiss, he always tries to take it to the next level.

I didn't feel right doing that. Even though I'm supposed to be that way with Mickey, I find myself more devoted to Malfoy. Well, I guess it would be because of the marriage certificate. That would explain a lot, but no one knows about that.

For the past two months, while I keep the whole good girl image for the public with Mickey, I found myself every night talking to Malfoy in the Astronomy Tower. By that time, Ron somewhat forgave me and Harry is more bearable, but I'm afraid to say that Harry and Ginny officially broke up!

It was breakfast when Harry announced it to Ron and I. I was drinking milk at the time, so shocking new plus milk equals splash zone. Sadly, poor Ron was the victim.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron. I felt myself blushing mad by then. I was glad Mickey wasn't around to witness that.

"I'm so sorry! Harry, what happened between you two?"

"As you know, the aftermath of the…event," I noticed he looked at Ron cautiously. "Ginny and I sort of became very awkward. I don't know how to explain it. We started fighting more, we haven't talked for days. She actually just left a note on my bed and said it's over."

I looked at Ginny evilly as she was chatting it up with Pavarti, gossip queen of Hogwarts. I guess I was…a little pissed. I've been Harry's friend longer than Ginny's. He is more like a brother, especially since we could relate with us going from the muggle world to wizarding. I than became aware at how Ginny dating Harry changed us a bit. We didn't talk like we used to.

Well, I guess it would be because of me being involved in my double life, and him…I don't know. Now that I think of it, did I even pay attention to their Quidditch game?

WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND WAS I???

I had to do something! First off, Harry was probably heartbroken about the whole thing, and second, he is the only sane person I could talk to. I don't think Malfoy and I were doing anything tonight, so better plan something now.

"Hey Harry," I said. "How 'bout me and you hang out tonight at the Quidditch field. During dinner."

"Okay," Harry said suspiciously. "May I ask why?"

"Well, your break up made me realize that we don't spend much time together."

"Sounds good to me! I'm bring the cauldron cakes."

* * *

I was thrilled about tonight. Just me and Harry talking about whatever we want to talk about without interruptions from Ron. I even made it clear to Mickey that I already had plans with Harry, so he was going to have to catch up with me some other time.

When I said this, he looked hurt. He really did make the most adorable hurt face. "Well, okay," he said slowly. "I really got a surprise for you though. I guess I could tell you tomorrow."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and headed to class. I didn't give much thought to what was going on with Mickey. I hope he wasn't jealous that I would prefer hanging out with my newly single guy friend rather than him.

Twilight was coming again, and all the school was getting ready for dinner. I set a quick picnic by the lake, setting some sandwiches and a big thing of butterbeer. I needed to hear what was going on with Harry, I felt so horrible that I wasn't there for the break up.

When I heard footsteps behind me, I thought that it was Harry, instead it was Malfoy looking more serious than usual. I wanted to hug him and kiss him, but people were still going into the castle, and if anyone would see us, well, that would be the end of it. I would have to break up with Mickey and would even consider myself an…um…mud-slut. I'm sure Malfoy would have some forgiveness since his father is rich, but I would have nothing. That was the problem with this whole cheating thing, I would come out looking like a whore in the end.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just seeing what your up to. What's with the picnic?"

"It's for Harry, he broke up with Ginny and I felt pretty bad about it."

"I see."

We stood there for a while, his feet were kicking the earth and my hair twirled around my fingers. We wanted to forget about the public and laugh at the unwritten rule, but our bodies refused to move with each other.

"So…winter holiday is coming up," he said as an ice breaker.

"Uh huh." I said lightly.

"I was going to stay here for the holidays, but Nicki invited me to California to meet her parents for a few days."

My eyes widened. I was planning on sneaking out of the Weasley's during the holidays to meet him. The thought that our…romance would have to be put on hold made me so sad and angry. Did he have to go? Why couldn't he just stay…with me…away from Nicki.

"How do you feel about that?" he asked a little concerned. His eyes seemed to soften as his brow went down with worry. The site made me want to cry to his chest.

"I…I'm fine with that." I choked. I was ordering my eyes to just listen to me and not cry. It was too late though, they streamed down and I was sobbing. I felt his chest against my cheek and his arms were around me protectively. I wanted him to be mine, like it said on the marriage certificate. I felt ruined and weak. "I'm just so tired of this!" I said. "I hate having to share you for the public's sake!"

"Well…maybe we could go public," he said. "I know it sounds weird, but maybe we could. What's the worst that could happen?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, I was trying to look for some sign of a sick joke. "What?" He was serious though. His mouth always does that cute little frown when he was serious.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst that could happen?" I exclaimed. "Nothing would happen to you, but I would be considered a mud-slut! A whore! A tramp! You can buy yourself a reputation, but I can't do that!"

"Hermione, we're married, what's the worse the could-?"

"I just told you!"

"Hermione?" Malfoy and I both turned, shocked. Harry was right there with his green eyes confused and his hand scratching his head. "Are you okay? What are you doing with Mildew?"

Malfoy lets go of my shoulders and just runs off leaving me there in the dust. I felt angry with Harry and Malfoy. First off, Malfoy didn't need to go there with the whole 'lets go public thing', we both know he would be big man on campus for snogging a Gryffindor girl and going out with the hottest Slytherin. Secondly, Harry knows better than to not ruin the moment.

When Malfoy left the scene Harry didn't react like I always thought he would react. He didn't storm off to tell Ron, he didn't yell at me, or even kill me. He looked at Malfoy leaving and at my tear-stained face and laughed. He just stood and laughed like he just saw Ron coming out in his Aunt Tessie's wedding dressing.

"W-what's so funny." I sniffled. I was feeling a little hurt at this point. Harry managed to calm himself down.

"You're the girl who couldn't take their hands off Malfoy! Your Mrs. Malfoy!" he than chuckled a little more and got out some tears of laughter. He looks at the food. "Oh great! Did you bring the turkey or the ham?" he was referring to the lunch meat I used and sat down on the picnic blanket I set for him.

"Um…Harry, how come your not killing me?'

"Why should I? I mean, sure your taste in men have obviously lessened, but you're my friend."

I felt so relieved. It felt great just to get the secret out to someone. I sat on the blanket with him and started munching on my sandwich. It was like the whole deal didn't happen just now. It did make me worry on how everyone else would act.

"Do you think everyone would be as understanding as you if Malfoy and I do go public?"

"Yeah, good luck with that." He said sarcastically. I guess he heard me make a whimpering sound because he turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry Hermione, I won't tell a soul. Just don't make out with him in front of me."


	9. Chapter 9:A Little Betrayed

**Chapter 9: A Little Betrayed**

_It's just a simple kiss and_

_no one has to ever know._

_What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

_As long as I don't let it show._

_We'll keep it just between us._

_Bottled up inside._

_Just our little secret I'll be playing dumb_

_and acting shy._

_Going crazy for a week_

_your girlfriends gonna freak._

_Because I know that I'd be freakin' too._

_Cause that's the thing that girlfriends do._

_It's so frustrating._

_Your not the type I should be dating._

_No matter where I go_

_or what I do._

_It sucks 'cause I want to be with you._

_~It Sucks by Skye Sweetnam  
_

Even though I was against the whole _'let's go public'_ thing from the start, I had to admit that Harry knowing about the secret marriage really did help a lot. He was a little touchy about me dating Mickey and being married, but I told him that I already felt guilty enough.

I found out that the reason why Ginny was going through all these rapid changes was because Ginny and Harry had a date in the muggle world and Harry was eyeing some Goth chick that was getting out of the movies.

"It meant nothing to me," said Harry. "I was just…being a guy."

"Well, it makes sense why she changed her whole look," I said. "What I want to know is why she would go as far as break her abstinence oath."

He shrugged it off. That's another thing I like about Harry, he doesn't over analyze everything like Ron. If Ron were to know about the married thing, he would find some way why it would be to get back to him.

I haven't really spoken to Malfoy, and it's really starting to worry me. Every time I look at him, no response, no secret smile. I would feel my eyes twitch and my hands turn into fits. I would attempt to telepathically beg him to at least look at me ugly, he would even give just that. Did I really piss him off that much?

I would ask Harry over and over, see what a guy would think, and he thinks Malfoy had every right to be angry.

"Hermione," he said when we were in the empty common room. "the guy wanted to go public with you. As I do recall, Slytherins only care about one thing, appearances. He was obviously willing to sacrifice a lot for you."

"I know," I sighed. " That was so romantic of him too."

"Hermione…I'm planning on keeping my lunch inside my stomach."

"Oh, sorry. God Harry! Why do we have to live under the unwritten rule?"

"The what-y rule?"

"You know, the unwritten rule. The status quo on why Slytherins and Gryffindors don't date."

"Oh, status quo. That sounds more familiar because of that American musical."

"Do you think I should use it?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"No, I think Disney owns that phrase, now you owe them money."

We stood there for a while just staring at nothing. Just left with our own thoughts. It really was a lot for Malfoy to sacrifice. After we found out we're married, that was the first thing he mentioned. It's obviously not a big deal for him anymore. Why is it to me? Is it because I like the excitement of being kept a secret? That even though Nicki has prefect Slytherin Malfoy; I get to keep romantic and sensitive Malfoy?

It doesn't sound like me, but I'm sure it is. The thought of going public sends nightmares in my sleep and makes me feel a little bad. Good Hermione would keep nagging Malfoy to tell the truth to the whole school about going public. Hell, she also wouldn't think of touching Mickey and would definitely tell Nicki about the twisted tangle she had no idea she was in. No matter how much the bitch didn't deserve the truth.

We heard the portrait hole open and were thinking a Gryffindor would emerge, surprisingly it was Malfoy in all his Slytherin glory. How romantic, he was willing to break the written rules to come and get me. He gave me a smile when he saw me, and my heart couldn't help but melt. When he saw Harry, the look wasn't so nice.

"Oh," Malfoy said in a monotone voice. " Hello Saint Potter."

"Hello son of the devil!" Harry said cheerfully with a grin on his face. "How did you get in?"

"I heard Longbottom murmuring the password to himself."

"God," said Harry. "I keep telling him not to do that or else something like this would happen! I'm thinking you want to talk to Hermione alone? You probably got five minutes at best."

Harry left without looking back. I was still surprised at how well he took this whole Slytherin and Gryffindor thing. Maybe he's going insane, that would make more sense. I am really considering sending him to some insane asylum.

Malfoy looked around with that adorable curious look I love so much; his hands in his pockets and his eyes wondering around the common room. I could look at him like this all day. He stopped though and looked me in the eye.

"So…Potter knows?"

"Obviously."

"Well, what do we do now?"

That was a good question, what did we do now? The whole exciting secret love thing is over now. Sure the rest of the school didn't know a damn thing, but who's to say no one would find out?

"I have no idea."

"Well," said Malfoy. "I understand if you don't want to go public now, but are you sure Potter is the best person on the inside?"

I was a little offended, especially for Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he does know Ginny, and doesn't she have it out for you?"

Now I was really confused. Why would Malfoy be worried about this possible vengeance Ginny has for me? "Okay, now I'm really lost."

"You didn't hear?" Malfoy asked. I could tell he regretted even mentioning Ginny. "I don't know if I should say now." I gave him my most evil glare. "Alright! Alright! Ginny has been telling your gossip queens about you and Mickey's lack of intimacy."

I looked at him like he just said "The world is going to end and the only way to survive is to hide in a cave of pudding." I know Ginny and I haven't been the best of friends, but she wouldn't do that. She is above all of that, she said so herself. I didn't know what to do, call Max a liar and regret it, or go up to Ginny and find out that Max really was being dishonest.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Malfoy. He actually looked like he really just wanted to bolt out, I guess when he told something Pansy didn't like, he gets the hell out of there. He was really demanding to leave.

"Go ahead." I said. I felt a little bemused about what I just heard. My eyes were set to the floor and I didn't know if Malfoy was out or how much time just passed by. It was surreal to know the person I once thought of as a sister was really just starting to become my worst nightmare.

I couldn't stay in the common room anymore; I needed to get some fresh air. I got my jacket and got out of the castle and took in the late fall air. It was almost dinnertime, so most of the students were hanging around on the lawn, stacking leaves together and jumping in them. I felt older than them, because what I'm going through now could not be solved by jumping leaves. I stopped at my tracks when I heard my name mentioned somewhere.

"You are not taking Hermione mud-slut to the 90210 with us!" the voice hissed, I could take a wild guess and say that this was Nicki. I was against the castle wall, not seen to them, but I was tempted to bolt out and call her something, but my ears perked up.

"Listen, Hermione is my girl and I say she comes with us. You're taking your Mildew!" I heard Mickey snap back. I was a little mad about what he called Malfoy, but I was used to Malfoy getting verbally abused, so it wasn't a big deal. "Besides, mom and dad approve of a muggle born."

"Ugh, mom and dad are a bunch of hippies. Everyone knows mudbloods are against anything cool."

I heard a small pause. "That's not true."

"Why are you going steady with her anyways. Normally you fuck a few girls while being with one. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh please, I know that mud-slut was screwing the Weasley all over the castle, I heard she hasn't even Frenched you."

"It' not always about sex."

I heard Nicki scoffed. Wait, does that mean Malfoy has been sleeping with her. I know it should be a surprise to me, he never said he wasn't, but the idea made my skin crawl. All Malfoy and I have done was kissing and groping. That's it. I felt a tinge of jealousy come up like vomit up the throat.

"Whatev. Go ahead. Bring the little mud-slut, but you better keep her real close because she will be playing by my rules.

I heard the high-heeled footsteps drift away. I figured that it was time for me to go. Thoughts kept swishing down, some defended Mickey, others defended Malfoy. I still couldn't get out the feeling of betrayal out of my head, even though, technically, Malfoy wasn't mine. He was Nicki's. Wait, no he was mine, I married him! All this back and forth arguing made my head hurt. I didn't even feel a presence behind me.

"Hey Hermione, I wanted to talk to you." I turned and saw Mickey smiling at me shyly. "I was wondering if you would like to come to California with me during winter break. Mildew would be there, but we could just ignore him."

Speak for yourself.

"So, what do you say?" He asked.

I wasn't sure, because this whole double life thing was really starting to tear me apart. But I said yes, because if there was one thing I was going to do in California, it wasn't fooling around with Malfoy. It was getting in bed with Mickey, like I should've done a long time ago.

Tomorrow night, I will_ 'break-up'_ with Malfoy.

* * *

_I am sooo sorry I haven't been updating, I've just been so caught up in my own drama. Thanks to all those who have been reviewing, hope to hear more words!_


	10. Chapter 10: Just Say It!

**Chapter 10: Just Say It**

_**"Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop."**_

_**~Anonymous**_

I looked at myself in the mirror, right in the eyes, trying to find a way to say what I had to say tonight. The thing is, I didn't want to say it, I have the power to say it, but it doesn't feel right on my tongue as I try to take it out. The words suddenly felt foreign and the meanings didn't even seem to be there. Every time I managed to say it, I end up laughing at myself because it didn't sound believable. It didn't sound like I really wanted to do it.

I had to get out of the girls bath room eventually. I couldn't stay there all day trying to pronounce the sentence so well, act like I'm not shattering from the inside. When I got out of this little magical world of porcelain bowls and silver faucets, I dreaded going back to the other magical world of books, youth, and time.

I didn't really pay attention in classes, which I think made my teachers a little confused because I'm normally the most focused out of all their classes. When Harry noticed that I didn't seem to be all there, he asked me during Transfiguration when everyone was noisily trying to turn their partner into a kite. Harry managed to get me as a partner before poor Neville even bothered. He got stuck with Ron.

"What wrong?" asked Harry. He was pretending to practice his arm movement when McGonagall passed by. "You've been acting very strange lately."

"I'm going to do it Harry…tonight."

His face went pale and his eyes widened and he looked like he really wished he never asked. "Hermione, I know your in lack of a girlfriend, but please don't use me for girl talk."

"What? Oh! Oh, no Harry, it's nothing like that," I leaned in so close to Harry, our noses were practically touching, I then whispered. "I'm going to break up with Malfoy tonight."

"Are you sure your ready for that kind of step. Why are you even considering?"

"Because, Malfoy slept with Nicki."

"Well, isn't that what your supposed to do with Mickey?"

I glared at him. "That's a little different. I just want everything to be smooth sailing before I go to California with Mickey. Malfoy is going to be there too, and I don't want it too be some dramatic love triange."

"Your going to California? When?"

"During winter break. I will be back in time for Christmas, you know, spend it at the Borrow. Ron still wants me there, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Wow, California. Well, I'm going to miss you. It's going to be awkward at the Borrow, isn't it?"

It was going to be extremely awkward. At this point, we all seem to be out to get each other. Worst part is I'm going to have to share a room with Ginny wondering if she'll tell Molly. The thing is that even though we all seem to be in pretty bad situations, we just needed some tradition.

* * *

The sunset seemed to come along too fast. I look out there, begging for time to just stay still. I hate the situation I'm in, and I hate the situation he'll be in. I can't take this tangle I made anymore.

I knew exactly where he'll be, the astronomy tower. As I walked up the steps, I kept acting what I should say, how I should move, and how I should talk in my head. I replayed every single break up moment I've ever seen, which really didn't help because everyone knows the split couple would just get back together snogging under the rain, snow, sun, or moon.

I stopped right in front of the door. The stair well was getting colder and the night gave echoes of crickets and wind. I could also hear footsteps on the other side of that door. They were pacing anxiously. Oh, I could picture my husband pacing up and down the room with the moon shining his head and showing the silhouette of his fidgeting finger.

I wanted to run. My knees begged me to run. My heart begged me to run, but my stupid mind told me no. Enough is enough. I managed to put my shaky hand on the handle of the door and opened.

The whole astronomy tower was lit with red and silver candles. There was a full bed on the far end of the room where the moon hits the golden sheets just right, a beautiful area rug of gold and red was on the stone floor, and there was Malfoy still in his school uniform with his tie undone.

I was going to pee my pants!

Thankfully I took control of my bladder and kept on my poker face. I really wanted to jump, laugh, and cry, but enough is enough.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Malfoy. Good, God! He said my name! He didn't call me Granger. I ordered every muscle on my face to keep still. One smirk and I'll be his again. Nothing should go wrong. He hugged me and I commanded myself not to hug back. He kissed my cheek, my lips, my neck, and I wouldn't kiss back. I stayed as stiff as a board. He knew something was wrong, because by now I would've wrestled him to the bed and took off any clothing that would come between our skins. "Hermione, what's wrong? Are you not ready?"

I nodded my head even though it was a lie. I expected him to throw his arms frustrated and yell at me about how long he waited. Damn, I prayed for it. It would be perfect for Malfoy to be a jerk right now. Ruin a romantic mood and tear out my heart.

He doesn't do that though. He gives me the warmest smile a human being ever gave me, and his eyes seemed so soft and caring. "Oh," he said casually. "Well, that's no problem…I got us some-"

"Malfoy, we need to break up!" I exclaimed. I was so surprised at what I said, I covered my mouth. The words came out like knives cutting my tongue, and from the looks of Malfoy, they stabbed him right on the heart. His eyes seemed wide and worried. He looked around, as if determining it was some nightmare. He put himself together finally and took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I don't understand."

"No! You do understand!" I spat. "You understand that every night, we come up here, the night only ours. You understand that when I'm in your arms, it's safe. You understand that I am falling in love with you more and more every bleeding night!" I was surprised at what I said. My breath felt raspy and rough. "You understand that eventually, the night is not ours. You understand the unwritten rule really does control us. You understand that as the sun comes up, we must go to our houses and be with two people who have been good to us. You understand that this double life is torturing me. You understand that I am not Gweniviere!"

My chest hurt and the room started to move. I was over working my self. I take deep breaths. Just breath Hermione. Just breathe.

Malfoy looked upset. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. He looked like he could hit something, even me. I would've let him, because I really did deserve it.

"You don't understand," he hissed. " You go about your business, being with friends and family who love you for you. Well my life isn't as simple. My parents already hate Nicki. Imagine how they would feel they found out I'm married…to you! I was willing to give up on my parents approval all together Hermione. I was ready to proudly call you my wife. I was ready to say _I love you. _You weren't. The world isn't about that stupid rule! When we graduate, sure people would stare and talk, but I thought none of that would've mattered to you!"

He stormed past me and shut the door hard. So hard I heard nearby tree letting scared birds escape from it's many branches. My eyes just settled on the nice design of the rug. Why did he have to be so freakin' sensitive. My mind gently told me _It's over, _my heart was breaking. Crumbling to this useless thing that's keeping me alive. I wanted to carve it out and throw it away. I cried on that bed, knowing that the nights are now mine alone.

* * *

_A.N.:I know this chapter ended on a darker note, but I promise that chapter 11 will be lighter. BTW...HAPPY CHAPTER 10! Yeah! We made it!_


	11. Chapter 11:Frailty Thy Name is Woman

_He kissed my lips,_

_I taste your mouth._

_He pulled me in, _

_I was disgusted with myself._

_'__Cause when I'm with him_

_I'm thinking of you,_

_Thinking of you._

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the night._

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes. _

_~Segment of Thinking of You by Katy Perry_

**Chapter 11: Frailty Thy Name is Woman**

When we arrived at Mr. Button's pink mansion, I was in hell. The mansion reminded me of a Barbie dream house I once stared at and than puked because the damn color made me so nauseous. I was trying to keep a straight face as Mickey, Malfoy, Nicki, and I all walked in from the fireplace (you know, because floo powder was involved) and was led to a couch by Mickey, who had his arms around my shoulders, which I could take, because he is my boyfriend and all.

I tried to ignore the evil glances Nicki was giving me and the eye-rolling I could sense Malfoy was making. I think he was talking the break up quite well. It was back to normal for him. He doesn't look at me longingly. No more secret smiles, little comments, night time meeting, and lovely anticipation.

At that though, I felt my stomach drop because even though Malfoy was all over the whole _go-against-the-unwritten-rule _bit, I still have withdrawals. I've been eating like crazy (a belly hasn't shown…yet), stay up for hours, reading romantic tragedies instead of romantic comedies, and I even made an O- on a quiz! Can you believe that! I am hungry, sleepy, and I want to go home.

I can't though, because this trip is my way of making up to Mickey for all the times I ignored him to run off with his sister's boyfriend. Because of my coldness towards him, the whole school has been talking (one of them being my ex-best friend, Ginny). The least I could do is…make love.

I know your thinking that it makes no sense, because even though I'm _very _physically attracted to Mickey, I have no deep feelings for him like I did for Malfoy. Well, I may not have feelings for him, but I can't quit this nagging feeling that me playing hard to get is making Mickey love me.

"Mickey, get that mud-slut off the couch!" snapped Nicki. By now the word doesn't shock me, but the whole school seems to be catching on to the new fad.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" said Mickey casually.

"Now children, play nice!" I got up and Malfoy and I both saw a man in an all pink suit, rose tinted glasses, and bleach blonde hair. My God! This is my worst nightmare. So much pink! Why does a man need this much pink!? I understand he is into fashion, but isn't there some rule on too much pink?

Besides the whole one color factor, he was quite handsome. Under his rose-tinted shades were the amazing blue ocean eyes the button twins inherited. His figure was tall and thin, and his hair was bleached and gelled back. He looked a lot like Nicki actually, except a little more masculine of course.

"Nicki," he said long and warningly. "What have I told you about using the _'M'_ word in this house? This is the twentieth century anymore hun."

"Whatev," Nicki said annoyed. She than hugged Malfoy's arm closer to her, like she was posing for a springtime magazine. "This is the most wonderful man in the world daddy! This is Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, this is my dad, Shine Button."

Shine Button? Oh, this day just keeps getting better and better. I'm going to go on a limb here and say the Mrs. Button chose the twins names here. Malfoy held out his arm and said the usual please to meet you. Shine insisted just calling him by his first name and hugged Malfoy rather than shake his hand. Malfoy looked like he was going sick to his stomach at this point.

"Dad," said Mickey. We both got up, his arm around me still, and me twiddling my fingers. I kept worrying if my clothes were too plain. I had just regular denim jeans with a lavender silk blouse. I tried to recall every celebrity who might've sported something similar. Who hasn't worn jeans, right? "This is Hermione Granger. She's my girlfriend."

Shine gave me a big hug and included a kiss on the cheek. I felt myself blush at this. I could also feel Mickey glowing with pride as Shine said, "So this is the marvelous Hermione Granger! Mickey has been raving about you in his letter. I sure wish Fred could see that, you know, Mickey and Nicki's mother. She's will see you guys tomorrow though. Let me show you two your guest rooms."

My head was spinning so much from all that fast talking. Shine led us upstairs, I noticed as we left the living room, that there was a whole entertainment system, a lot like the muggles, and even some DVDs stacked.

It's true that most part of the world is more connected to the muggle world than others. Where I live, there is the traditional borderline. Here in North America though, the border between muggles and wizards is so thin, it's a miracle that muggles haven't noticed. Most wizards here use electricity and love the luxuries that muggles also love, like movies, especially in California. I'm surprised that Nicki is so damn prejudice, seeing as how she lives in a very open-minded place.

It figures that my room would be closer to Nicki's and Malfoy's would be closer to Mickey's. Fucking terrific. I looked outside the window with pink drapes, looking at the lovely garden with statues and willow trees. I didn't feel at peace looking at it though. I was thinking when I should make my move on Mickey. Tonight, we are going to a out for dinner, and tomorrow Fred (which I'm thinking is short for Fredricka or something) will actually be staying with use for a few days, and I'll be leaving the next morning. I should just do it my last night here.

I heard the door bell ring, and saw Nicki running down the hallway in her high heeled magenta boots. I was in awe, because I never seen her run before. It was as abnormal as…well, I can't really think of anything.

I listened carefully, the front door open, and suddenly a horrible shriek of girls came from down stairs. "Malfoy!" exclaimed Nicki from downstairs. "Time to meet my girlfriends!"

Oh shit. I cannot go through this. It's hard enough to go through one Nicki, now I have to go through 2+?

I quickly locked my door and pulled down the blinds. I felt so scared. This is a freakin' trap, designed specifically for me! I could here Malfoy going downstairs and the girls squealing at him and greeting him. I looked at the sleek platinum screen that was set up on some drawers and turned it on the new. It instantly landed on some romantic-comedy, which I was not in the mood in. I heard a knock at my door and thought about opening it. I must've stood there for a few minutes because a male voice came at the other side.

"Hermione, it's me, Mickey. Can I come in?"

I unlocked the door and saw Mickey's eyes worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head and let him in. I didn't know what I should do with the door. I didn't want Nicki to think that Mickey and I were screwing and than use me for a girl talk gossip night. Not now anyways. I just left it a bit open.

"Nervous?" asked Mickey. "Y'know, about Nicki and her minions."

"Um…no."

"Hermione."

"Okay, maybe a little. Can you blame me, though? Your sister isn't exactly fond of me."

I expected him to shrug his shoulders and tell me to get over it, but he didn't. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I was so surprised by this action, that I don't think I was breathing for a while. I never felt his body close to mine and I never took in his scent. I looked up at his eyes and they were so caring.

Next thing I knew my lips met his, and it was the first time they ever really melted together. His hands were on my waist, while my fingers tangled in his hair. It actually felt kind of nice. I was so wound up about Nicki, impressing Mickey's parents, and Malfoy being here, it felt nice to sort of put all these feeling in something else.

Next thing I knew, he was on top of me, and I could definitely feel some serious heat between our bodies. I feel stupid to admit, that even though all that felt good, I wanted Malfoy to be Mickey. I felt a little guilty, but that quickly turned into passion. FRAILTY THY NAME IS HERMIONE!

I heard an evil laugh and immediately pushed Mickey off of me and the bed, only to find Nicki laughing up a storm with three other girls (two blondes, one brunette, and all super skinny) giggling behind her. Oh, did I mention Malfoy was there, looking as pale as a ghost. I, on the other hand, was blushing as red as a beat. I could feel the flush Mickey gave me from our first passionate make-out session, along with the blush of humiliation these squawking clones.

"Well, well, well…" said Nicki, "…looks like the little mud-slut got some action left in her after all."

They floated away in her room, all except Malfoy. Mickey raised his eyebrows his eyebrows still from the floor. I felt my heart beating in my ears and just wished Malfoy would stop looking at me like that.

"I better go," said Mickey. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, like he always did before. His eyes kind, but had an extra spark to them. "I don't want my dad to think we're up to no good. Once those birds start cawing, he normally comes running." As he left, he made sure he closed the door with Malfoy still there, like a tragic statue.

I stared at the door, with the image of Malfoy encrypted in my thoughts. I kept thinking of our good times together when the whole secret thing didn't bother me so much. I'm such a coward. First I want a serious relationship, than I want something romantic and passionate, now I'm considering of being a nun. I wonder what my parents would think of that.

The door opened, and I think I jumped a few inches of my bed, I was so surprised. Malfoy came in and silently closed the door.

"Okay Granger," said Malfoy. " I thought I'd give you your space, so you would come to your senses, but what the fuck was that." He hissed. I guess it would be better safe than sorry. I have a feeling these walls were thick, you know, for girl talk.

"What, I am so big a whore, you won't take me seriously when I say, 'we're through?'"

"Not the whore part."

"Get out!" I snapped. "The last thing I want is a headache."

He walked to the bed and basically pinned me down the mattress. Memories started flying in. The smell, the feel, the sound of his voice. I. Wanted. Him.

"Maybe, I could help you with that," he said. He kissed my neck and I was moaning. All this was really too much. I'm just going post-to-post today, aren't I? I than thought of what I heard and immediately pushed Malfoy, which also resulted to him being on the floor.

"Hermione! What the bloody hell!?"

"I can't, okay. I like you a lot Malfoy, but I think I am also growing feelings for Mickey." The words just came out. I didn't even have any real say in the matter. I was shocked, and Malfoy was shocked. Could it be true that I might have a thing for Mickey? I knew there was some instant attraction between use the minute we met, but I didn't know I would be in a situation like this.

I didn't know what I was feeling at this point. Malfoy looked hurt and didn't even look back. When he left, I felt horrible. I felt like, God words couldn't even describe. I didn't feel like going to this stupid dinner if it means that I have to go all dreamy-eyes for both Mickey and Malfoy. I should have a fricken scarlet letter. A for adultery.

* * *

_A.N.: I know I have been lacking in the romantic scenes between Malfoy and Hermione, but I promise next chapter would be better. Thank you and please review._


	12. Chapter 12:Awkward

_Did you forget about me_

_Mr. Duplicity?_

_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner._

_It was a slap in the face_

_How quickly I was replaced_

_And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

_~Segment from You Oughtta Know by Alanis Morisette _

**Chapter 12: I Think They Call This Feeling Awkward**

When we arrived at this Italian restaurant I forgot the name of, Mickey was proudly on my arm while Malfoy might've given him a few unnecessary dirty looks. I tried to be calm and pretend this is just like any other fancy dinner. There will be talk of people I don't know, they will serve me things I don't dare pronounce, and I would probably try to get away with more than two alcoholic beverages.

It wasn't only the twins, Malfoy, Shine, and I, but also the three ridiculous hyenas that claim themselves to be Nicki's _bff (best friends forever)_ which I highly doubt. I am not going to give much details by how the look, because they really do have a lot of similarities. The tall blonde's name was Lacey, the shorter blonde was Jessica, and the only brunette with the green eyes was Angelica.

Even though there heights and hair color differ, they seem to be triplets. They all talk the same, laugh the same, and walk the same. They talk about parties and every time we walk past some girl who seems ready for the Oscar's, they make some snappy comment about imaginary fat or her horrible fashion decision.

How could Shine and Mickey stand this crap? We settled down at a round table, thankfully Shine was right in front of my view, so my eyes knew to behave themselves when Nicki made sexy comments to Malfoy in public. I have noticed that during a few _laughs_, Lacey, Jessica, and Angelica would roll their eyes and continue on some comment.

"How do you like it here Hermione?" asked Shine. We already ordered some nice wine, but it still didn't make me feel comfortable. On one side of me, I feel Mickey rubbing my knee and on the other, I can here Nicki giggling as Malfoy is whispering something. I actually wanted to eavesdrop. What was so damn funny that Nicki had to be laughing like that?

I was confused even more than when I was with Malfoy back at Hogwarts. It was all supposed to be simple: Malfoy and I break up, I become closer with Mickey, we date for a year, and Malfoy and I get a divorce. THE END!

"I love it here, the weather is so nice here," I said.

"You should dig this place during spring break. It's wild!" said Angelica. I was a little surprised by her kindness towards me, and it looked like so were Lacey and Jessica. I appreciated it though.

"I was hoping maybe Hermione could come back with me for summer vacation. You know, before she starts her career," said Mickey.

"Ooh! A career already!" awed Shine. "My little Nicki wants to get into a art school before she gets an actual job."

"Please, it not like the end of the world," snorted Nicki.

"What job are you getting anyways Granger?" asked Malfoy. I was a little shocked that he didn't know, I guess I didn't tell him.

"Minister of Magics secretary," I mumbled. I know it's not the most glamorous job, but I was sought after, and he does pay well.

"Sounds cool," said Mickey

"Sounds boring," said Lacey. She even added a big yawn.

The rest of the dinner continued with random questions about Hogwarts, Nicki rolling her eyes, and Shine going into detail on his new fashion show. The whole time I felt uncomfortable, especially with Mickey rubbing my knee and Malfoy taking a few quick glances at the scene.

It was finally time we went to the Button's mansion. Mickey bid me good night with a passionate kiss that me a little dizzy. I felt really bad about the situation I was in. I was really starting to like Mickey. He really was a sweet guy, but I really just wanted Malfoy. I guess it's just one of those things where you want what you shouldn't have. Besides the whole Slytherin thing, Malfoy really is a bad guy for me altogether. He hates muggles, makes fun of muggle-borns, has a huge ego, backstabs his friends, cares about money, cares about the title, stubborn, and spoiled to the core. Something I am definitely not. It is true he was willing to sacrifice everything for me, and I'm not saying that's not a great thing, but what if what we're feeling is not love? To the wizard's eye, I am an adult, but I'm really just a teen.

I went down to the kitchen and looked for something to snack on. I only had a salad because I didn't want all those _too-skinny-for-their-own-good-girls _making comments about how many calories bread and pasta has. I'm normally not too obsessed with my weight because my metabolism does work quickly, but my mouth is quicker and ever since I broke up with Malfoy, I have been gaining a bit of weight.

I looked in the fridge, really just wanting a sandwich or maybe some cereal even. That's when I heard a noise coming from the living room. It was like this shuffling noise. The kitchen is somewhat connected to the living room only separated by a huge pink wall and having a entry will no door. I was about to enter when I saw the source of the noise: Malfoy and Nicki making out.

I never really saw them making out like this. Sure I see a few passionate kisses in the corridors, but they weren't like this. Nicki was on Malfoy's legs and kissing and nibbling his neck. She looked like she was humping his leg too. I don't think the saw me. I go against the wall only hearing the heavy breathing and moaning from the two. I felt so mad and cheated. What if Malfoy did know I was here? God, what if this was his way of seeking revenge. Very fucking fitting if you ask me. I felt myself blush and maybe little turned on.

"Drake, let's go upstairs. Let's go and do it."

They have had sex! I knew it, I bloody knew it. I was really pissed now. I sacrificed everything for that boy, and he has been riding Nicki the whole time.

"Nicki, that doesn't sound like a good idea. What about your dad?"

"My dad is like on the other side of the freakin' house, besides, every room here is sound proof, so I won't wake anyone up."

Well at least I know if Nicki's a screamer or not.

I didn't hear Malfoy respond. I did however, hear their footsteps fading into the upstairs hallway.

I quickly made myself cereal, but putting my depression into eating. After my second bowl I decided that it was enough. As I went to my room, I passed Mickeys and had the thought of maybe just doing it with him already. Just forget about Malfoy and do him. I was growing a soft spot for him after all, maybe it won't be too bad.

I didn't want to make love to Mickey just to spite Malfoy. It didn't seem right, not that I haven't been doing things wrong since the beginning of the year.

I stayed up most of the night asking myself what there doing and does he feels guilty at all. He should! That's how I feel every time I pecked Mickey on the lips or held his hand, why shouldn't he?

It's very hard to determine who is the other woman here. From a perfect stranger, I would be the other woman. I snuck up to the astronomy tower every night and tried to fit make out sessions between classes. But to those who were there that blurry summer night, they would know that Nicki is the other woman because I'm Malfoy's wife.

I eventually closed my eyes still thinking of what's happening on the other side and fell asleep. At least the walls are sound proof.

* * *

When I woke up, I found that I had a headache. I it took me a while in bed to remember exactly where I was, and that was in pink hell. I head popped up when I hearda tapping at my window. I go to it and see Hedwig right there. It must be a letter from Harry. My heart was warm and happy. I go to the window and pet Hedwig on the head, gave her some water and food, and went to read the letter.

Harry wasn't exactly having much fun either. It seems he can't seem to go one day without getting a suspicious glance from Ron or get on Ginny's nerves. Thankfully Mr. and Mrs. Weasley don't know about Harry and Ginny. Only that there not together anymore. To my relief, he also said that Ginny hasn't told Mrs. Weasley about that one night in their bedroom while they went to some party.

I put the letter away in my bag and opened the window for Hedwig to escape out to a world that makes sense. I put away the thought and went to get dressed. When I walked down the stairs, a woman that was tall, tanned skin, no makeup, wore black tank with a gray vest and pant, and short red hair was at the bottom of the stairs looking at me with a thin smile on her face.

Oh…so this was Fred. She held out her hand and I shook it. It was very course and rough, a lot like Mickey's. "Hi! You must be Hermione."

"Yes, and you're Ms. Dane."

"Oh, call me Freddy. Short for Fredricka, but it never really matters. My, Mickey wasn't kidding when he said you were pretty."

"Um…the house seems quiet, where is Mickey?"

"Oh, well it's noon and everyone decided to go out to eat at a muggle restaurant. I said I'd wait for you. We better get going!"

It struck me as odd that Mickey wouldn't wait for me. Normally he would do so without a second thought. I tried to think if maybe it was something I said or the way I acted, but it didn't seem to fit quiet right.

Since we were traveling to the muggle world, Fred thought that we might as well travel as a muggle way. The ride their was a little awkward and quiet, but the good about Fred is that she doesn't really pressure you to talk, she doesn't reek of that you-better-say-something-or-I-will-forbid-my-son-from-seeing-you feeling. Not like shine. She did say she worked more in the muggle film industry and is becoming a little of a Hollywood action star. I told her I was into politics and she seemed to have taken that well.

When we arrived at the restaurant, it was really just a regular diner, I was surprised to see it was only Mickey and Shine, also a little disappointed. I bet Malfoy is screwing Nicki right now. I could just kick myself for thinking that.

I'm not really going to bore with details of how that went. I will say I could understand why Freddy and Shine divorced. Even thought they were trying to pull off being polite, you can here the snappy responses and definitely feel tension. Mickey seemed a little tense as well, so I held his hand as Shine was trying to talk about fashion week and Freddy was talking about her times jumping off buildings.

I felt real sorry for Mickey. I could never imagine my parents not getting along. They actually were pretty happy together. Though, my mum does nag my dad about leaving his cup on the coffee table without a coaster.

When we left, Mickey said he had to catch up with a friend and that he'll be by later tonight. I was hurt that he didn't want to introduce me, but maybe there was some reason. I would probably be by myself which seemed ok. Maybe I would have a walk in the garden.

When I got up to my room, I found that the guest house was very empty. There was not a soul in sight. I found myself relieved because it was nice to just hang around without having to impress anyone. I noticed that a note was taped to the screen of my TV and to my dismay, it was from Malfoy. The nerve of him to sleep with Nicki last night and than tries to get a rise out of me.

Like the hopeless girl I am, I unfolded the note and said that he will be in a hotel room and if I didn't show, he got the message. Now, he didn't say he was looking for a romantic evening, he did say he was hoping we could talk in private. I guess I could see the reason in that.

Maybe I didn't break up with him right or getting with him and Mickey was a big mistake from the very beginning. I wish I could blame Malfoy, Mickey, and even Ron, but it's not their fault. I mean, I sent in all the signs to Mickey and definitely licked Malfoy's hand like a big dumb dog, and I just kept pressuring Ron for…my God! I am not better than what Ginny did to Harry!

I went against my better judgment…again, and went to the hotel by floo powder. When I entered the lobby, I noticed that it wasn't a very elaborate hotel. The times were shiny and the breakfast area still carried hardened bagels in a clear case. The front desk lady looked at me bored, but than went to ignoring me when she convinced herself that I did not need her service. The note already told me that the room I was looking for was on the top floor.

I found the number and found myself screwing on a serious face and taking a deep breath. I knocked on the door, and there was Malfoy. His eyes looked a bit tired and his hair was not neatly gelled back. Nicki must have really worked him.

"Come on in Granger." He stepped aside and allowed me in. I walked in very slowly and almost hesitantly. I felt like this is a trap, which, lets be honest, I probably wouldn't mind.

The room was nothing fancy. Nothing nauseatingly romantic like our honeymoon suite. It was just a twin bed with a couch and a mini fridge. The carpet was a rosy pink and the blankets on the bed were the thin coarse kind.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked. I tried to look as casual as possible; trying to get away from the lusty school girl persona.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I mean, I should have known that you and Mickey would get a little more serious eventually."

"Well, thank you. I'm sorry I keep leading you on."

"Well, that's that."

"That's that."

Awkward silence. I didn't see the point in going through all this trouble just so we could apologize and not even mean what we say. It seemed pointless.

"I'm going to break up with Nicki," Malfoy blurted. I felt angels humming and cupids flying around. This is the day I've been waiting for all year. THE DAY HAS COME! I had to not look so happy on the outside, even though I felt like throwing a parade on the outside.

Malfoy's face seemed like it was searching for an answer in my eyes. How I missed those curious blue eyes. The afternoon light shining well into a orb of icy blue. I felt like that blushing girl again, and how I missed her.

"Why break up with her by the holidays."

"Hermione, believe it or not, Nicki was really cool back at Hogwarts. It was one of the reasons I stayed with her, but being at her hometown and seeing that she is just another party girl, I don't think I can take it. She wanted me to sleep with her last night, I'm not really comfortable with sleeping with her when her father welcomed us her."

"You didn't sleep with her?" I asked. I was so happy to know that it wasn't true. I don't know about them sleeping around in Hogwarts, I was just relieved they didn't do it when I was sleeping on the other side of the wall.

"No."

"Ever?"

"No. I was normally hung up over you."

I couldn't help it. What I did next was nothing to admire. I kissed him very gently, for some reason, praying that he would still kiss back. When he did, he held my head with his hands tangling my hair. Our lips hungrily against each other and my heart yearning for this man; my husband. Our bodies melted together perfect, before I knew hit, he was helping me out of my blouse.

I dreamt of this day the hold semester, I felt excited and eager as I took off his shirt, his chest surprisingly having soft muscles that I traced with my fingers tips. He kissed my neck, sending me shivers, fondling my breasts, unhooked my bra.

It was two blissful hours of well…making love. I can't explain it to you. I will say it was minute after minute of kisses, skin, smiles, and giggles. I was finally satisfied.

We were both naked on the bed. His body against mine in that small bed. I dozed off a few times and find myself in the same position. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 p.m. I jumped up. I didn't have anything planned today.

Malfoy seemed alarmed himself. "When are you planning on breaking up with her?" I asked him as we were both looking for our socks (we were fully clothed at this point).

"I was hoping tomorrow morning," he responded. He was now trying to button his shirt right. He either went a button too high or a button too low.

"Good, because I'm breaking up with Mickey tonight," I said. I was surprised at myself, because Mickey wasn't even on my mind a few minutes ago, who could really blame me for saying that?

"Really?" said Malfoy. A small smile crept on his face because us breaking up with the twins would make these visits having a guilty aftertaste. Even if it was only one weight to be lifted, it was a weight that we didn't want.

I told him how confused I am and how being with Mickey won't make things better. I told him how unfair it was to think it was smart to get him to thinking I really loved him. He was a good friend and one of the most honest ones I have this year, but something just keeps saying this wasn't working out. God, I knew that when we went on our second date. I just kept seeing him in public because I felt bad of what I was doing with Malfoy.

I got out of the hotel looking like I was going to war. I kept thinking over about how I could approach this. Why did we have to be invited to California during the holidays. Why couldn't it be during spring break, that's the break up season!

I was at the Button's mansion and marched up the stairs and opened Mickey's door, ready to blurt out "We have to talk."

But Mickey wasn't the only person in that room.

* * *

_A.N: I know! Cliffhanger! I am once again sorry for the long wait, but I promise that the next chapter would come out sometime this week. Thank you to all those who keep reading and to all those who just discovered the story. _


	13. Chapter 13:Break Up and Be Free

_I've been driving for an hour_

_Just talking to the rain._

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_And it's keeping you away._

_So just give me one good reason. _

_Tell me why I should stay_

'_cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_saying things we never meant to say. _

_~Segment from Breath by Michelle Branche_

**Chapter 13:Break Up and Be Free**

Mickey Button was cheating on me? I know he did so to his previous girlfriends, but it didn't seem likely still. He was so sweet and charming. I dared to think that it was different with us.

Well, who am I to talk? I did after all use him for the public's sake. I didn't really feel rage or sudden need for vengeance like I did for Malfoy (big surprise). I was really just shocked. My knees shook a little, my hair stood up, my mouth hung, and I dropped my purse. All this happens as Mickey leaped off putting his briefs on and as the man that was once under him covers himself.

Yes, you read right, not only did Mickey cheat on me, he cheated on me with a man! From what I saw, a very well-built, well-tanned man with short black hair and dreamy eyes. The guy looked at me as if I was going to bitch-slap the both of them, which is really what I should do, and Mickey couldn't seem to find his pants.

"H-hermione! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Uh…um," that was a very strange thing of Mickey to say after I caught him in bed with a man. I was gone for almost four hours.

"C-can we talk?" asked Mickey. His eyes looked scared and his body was very tense, well, the torso. I didn't dare look at the waist down. I nodded, still a bit speechless. What do you say to a man you were cheating that was cheating on you? He drags me gently to the hallway by my wrist with his shirt still off. "Hermione, I am so sorry you saw that. I'm sorry it happened. I like you, but it's just, well, I've been in the closet for a while. Sure I had girlfriends, but I was never serious with them and you were different. You never pressured and was into space, when I got back I took you leaving for advantage and now…well…" he finally slowed down. He seemed to be at a loss of words and I felt pretty bad about that.

It was nice to know someone was probably confused like me. To be dating someone for image and than really longing for that forbidden fruit.

I think it was my turn because those blue puppy dog eyes seemed to beg me to talk. "Well," I started. "It's okay."

"You're serious?"

"Listen Mickey, you shouldn't have to put up with me just so your sister and friends don't get suspicious. I have noticed you have been acting very strange, that's why I was thinking we should break up."

"Break up?"

"Yeah. You don't like me that way; I don't like you that way. Lets not kid ourselves."

"What will everyone think?"

"Well, I'm sure most were probably praying for us to break up. If you want, you can put on this big story how I caught you kissing another girl."

It sounded strange to just go along with this. Who says that to their boyfriend? Only a psycho like me!

"I just feel so bad," said Mickey. His arms were crossed as if protecting him against something, and I knew he wished it that guy's arms were around him.

"No need to be. I will leave first thing in the morning."

I left the hallway, refusing to hear him object to the act. I closed and locked the door, plopped on that overstuffed pink bed and released a smile. It was dark out, and I wish I could tell Harry I finally knew what I was doing. I was going to keep the whole secret relationship with Malfoy and play it single for Hogwarts. Not to mention the fact that Malfoy would be doing the same.

I set my alarm at 6:30 a.m., so I won't wake anyone up as I floo powder my way out of this pink hell. I was actually looking forward to going back to the Borrow. I might have even forgot that Harry, Ginny, and I are on pins and needles. It's okay though, because I still have Harry, Ron, Lupin, Tonks, and even Fleur to talk to.

I knocked on Malfoy's door, still praying Nicki doesn't answer, and found myself looking into those cool eyes of my husband. He smiled sheepishly and opened the door wider for me to come in.

"I'm only going to take a moment," I said as he planted a kiss on my cheek. I still blushed like a little girl even if we did more intense things. "I broke up with Mickey."

"Yeah, I know Nicki was jumping up and down the walls when she told me a few minutes ago. She went to floo powder her friends. How did he take it?"

"Well. Very well. He agreed with me that we should just go our separate ways."

"Great, so you're still leaving in the morning?"

"Yep."

"Good! I'm coming too!"

He looked so excited getting his luggage on the bed and just dumping clothes there. It just occurred to me that it looked very suspicious with me breaking up with Mickey and Malfoy breaking up with Nicki on the same night. Dear God! Malfoy can't break up with Nicki tonight, as much as I would like to see that happening.

"You can't," I said. Malfoy popped his head up from the closet with confused eyes.

"What?"

"You can't. Even if we've been lucky no one has found out about us, Nicki is smart enough to know when a scandal is going on."

"Shit. Your right," he said while his eyes casted downward slowly in a sad way. " Well, I can't stay with her."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't! I may make the whole cheating-on-my-girlfriend thing look easy, but it's troubling to no end."

"I know, I know. Just do the whole distant act. You know, not kiss her so much, be a jerk to her friends, and maybe she'll even break up with you."

Malfoy sat at the desk rubbing his temples. "Okay, say she doesn't bite, when's the deadline?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I gave him a quick kiss on a cheek while he gave me a smirk. "I know I never mentioned it before, but I trust you."

His eyes were in serious disbelief, I was stunned myself. I wasn't even thinking of a such a sentence, yet the words easily and silkily flowed out of my tongue like a sweet lullaby. I noticed felt a blush come across my face because I truthfully never spoken such a sentence to anyone. It seemed as intimate as _'I love you'_ .

"Y-you do?" he asked in disbelief, I guess I couldn't blame him. Between you and me, I sometimes ask McGonagall to double check my test, it's so hard for me to trust people. I nodded though, like it was no big deal, even though on the inside I was congratulating myself for not being so cautious about the whole Malfoy and deadline thing.

"Where are you going for the rest of the holidays?" asked Malfoy. I settled on his bed, but I knew he was not going to try anything. He is just a gentlemen after all, unlike me who had sex in her exes boyfriends bedroom.

"Oh, the Borrow." I said. I could smell his shampoo on the pillows as I lay there, slowly drifting to cloud nine.

"The Borrow? Aren't you and the Weasleys' not on good terms?"

"No, just Ginny and I. I do hope she would stop being a stubborn mule and just forget the whole thing."

"Oh."

I hate that word '_oh_'. If it's with a sentence, I'm okay with it, but when it's by itself, it can lead to awkward silence, which is what it's doing right now. Malfoy looks like he is trying to decide whether he should say something or not and I'm wondering what he's thinking about. Is this married life? Where you spend day after day with someone and you try to figure them out more as years pass by.

"Well, it's getting late," I said. I jumped off the bed and regretted it a few seconds later. Malfoy kissed me goodnight and left me feeling like the most special girl in the whole worlds. I wanted to be with him and I suddenly didn't care that Nicki was just a few doors away. It took every molecule of my being to not rush him to the bed.

I was laying in my bed feeling this huge weight lift from my shoulders. I didn't feel so guilty dreaming about Malfoy (but there still was some guilt), and I didn't think about what would happen between Ginny and I. Well, I should have.

* * *

_A.N: I know it's a little shorter, and on top of that, it took a while to send. Internet just keeps getting screwy on me. I hope this makes up for the wait. Next chapter will be longer and hopefully faster. Please review my luvs!_


	14. Chapter 14:Late Night Hissy Fit

_You think that I go home at night_

_Take off my clothes_

_Turn out the light,_

_But I burn letters that I write_

_To you,_

_To make you love me._

_Yeah I drive naked through the park_

_And run the stop sign in the dark._

_I'll make, I'll make you love me!_

_I am extraordinary_

_If you would just get to know me._

_I am extraordinary._

_I am just your ordinary_

_Average, _

_Every day,_

_Sane, psycho_

_Super-goddess._

_~Segment from Extraordinary by Liz Phair_

Chapter 14: Night Time Hissy Fit

When I entered the Burrow, I smelt the familiar smell of breakfast Mrs. Weasley makes so well and could hear the familiar chatter. I caught sight of Harry's green eyes and heard a loud unison of my name.

This is what the holidays are about, family more than happy to have you no matter how close to Christmas it is, which should be in two days. I noticed every one hugged me, except for Ginny, who was still pouting in the kitchen like a stubborn five years old. I also noticed that Ron hugged me the longest which didn't really make me feel comfortable. I slithered myself out of those arms with the excuse that I could breath.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron. The Weasley twins (let me tell you, it's a relief to just have good ol' identical twins), Harry, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all looked at me with the same question. I could tell that Bill and Charlie aren't here, probably arriving tomorrow, and Lupin and Tonks should arrive Christmas morning like always.

Well, I did the face where it looked like I was troubled and responded in a soft, sad voice, "Well, Mickey and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

"Oh, poor dear," said Mrs. Weasley. She gave me a nice comforting hug. I could sense her boys rolling their eyes. "Now, even though I heard this Mickey was a dream come true, a girl can never be too certain if he is the one. I remember I used to date Kert Woldo."

"Oh, I remember that jerk," said Mr. Weasley. "Most girls like him because he owned a cycle. The whole bad boy act."

"Well," started Mrs. Weasley, "he asked me out. ME! We were to go cycling in a nearby muggle village. Sadly, he didn't take me there, he wanted something else. If your father wasn't there, I don't know where I'd be."

Mrs. Weasley let go of me and gave the most lovely smile I've ever seen to Mr. Weasley. Now that's love.

"So the pansy broke up with you, Hermione?" said George. "If you want, Fred and I could give him a special delivery with our Weasley Grotesque Smelly Chocolate. His breath would smell like stinky cheese and feet for a month."

"Don't do it Hermione," warned Harry. "They're not doing it for you, they are thinking of taking their little business international when they heard Mickey was American."

"Just think," said Fred, "He will eat a chocolate with the unexpected side effects of having feet breathe, tell all his buddies and say _'I had to admit, that was a good prank. Maybe I would give those humorous twins a huge hunk of my money so they could afford to make their wonderful joke shop international.'_"

Harry, Ron, and I looked at them like they're crazy. They shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to finish breakfast. Mrs. Weasley stuffed me to the rim with eggs, toast, jam, and oatmeal. I ignored the glares Ginny was giving me and the flirty lines Ron was delivering. I felt bad because while I was too busy with the Mickey thing , I completely forgot about Ron. He wasn't so bad when Mickey and I were dating. He really just pointed out the negative in our relationship. Now that Hermione is _playing _it single, well, there's no telling what Ron would do.

Harry and I were walking in the garden by ourselves. Ron was too busy chasing Fred and George because they stole something, and Ginny was writing to her friends inside. Normally she wouldn't do that, but obviously this year is different. I know she was going to give me hell that night, but I still felt bad.

But if it weren't for her she and Harry would still be together, I would be with Mickey unaware that he's gay, and Malfoy and I would never be seeing each other the way we were. Well, I don't know if the following is a good thing or a bad thing.

"So what really happened?" asked Harry as he kicked a clump of snow.

I was trying to decide whether I should tell Harry that Mickey is gay or not. On the upside, Harry would probably shrug it off and say something like lifestyle decision. On the downside, Mickey probably would mind that Harry knows and that's just not working for him.

I decided to keep my mouth shut and told a tall tale how I was innocently shopping by myself and when I got to their mansion, I saw him snogging some blonde beach babe.

"I really need to date," said Harry. "You get this cool love triangle fiasco while I'm stuck with Ron on a Saturday night making Peanut Butter and Crackers Mountain."

"What about Ginny?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, she has a date this Saturday night. Some wizard who goes to magic public school and has a mohawk."

I wrinkled my nose at the image. I don't have anything against mohawks, but they are just not for me. "Really? I never thought she would move on. I thought you guys would make up or something. How does Ron feel about this?"

Harry looked around to make sure no one is listening it, which is a smart thing to do. The Weasley twins gossip like two old ladies on a porch. He looked around one more time and found that it seemed safe. "Not too happy about it. He doesn't nag Ginny because she still has that you-guys-in-the-parents-bedroom thing going on. Molly isn't too happy about the mohawk thing herself."

"I hate to say this," I started. "but Ginny is becoming a bit too much like a bitch."

* * *

I dreaded going to bed, especially during supper. While Harry, Ron, and I were talking, I would catch Ginny talking the twins ears off about mohawk boy. I didn't want to stay up all night hearing about this _Ricky. _The pink hell I just came back from suddenly looked like heaven, especially since Malfoy is officially mine (besides the whole marriage thing).

I took as much time as I could in the bathroom, grooming and re-grooming. Eventually, George got gutsy and decided to break the door down and throw me out. If Mrs. Weasley found out, she would have pulled him by the ear like a little school boy. He sadly fixed it before I could tattle.

Ginny's room is a lot like Ron's room with some added black lace and red lamp shades. Mr. Weasley always sets a sleeping bag for me, which is right by Ginny's bed. I looked at the arrangement and moved by sleeping bag more horizontal so that Ginny doesn't get any ideas of talking to me. I don't mind if it's a good thing, but if it's only to piss me off, forget about it!

I turned off the lights the minute I got to bed, just waiting for my doom. The door opened and my heart was beating fast from fear. I heard the floorboards creaking, and heard some weight added to the bed. Then nothing, just some breathing and shuffling under the blankets.

"Hey Hermione?"

Oh shit.

"Where were you that night Harry and I were at the Room of Requirement?"

Shit.

"Um…I was doing a quick stroll around the building to not seem so suspicious."

"You didn't see Ron coming at all?"

"Um…no."

"That's crap."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you would have seen him for sure. I know you Hermione."

I doubt that, if she knew me so well, she would have known that I wasn't comfortable with the whole scandal and that I had some issues of my own. Was I really that blind of how nasty Ginny could be? I knew she would say something here or there, but she would than apologize for her rudeness. This isn't the Ginny I knew.

"Why does this bother you so much Ginny? I thought you were over this whole thing."

"I am. Screw you and Harry."

Somehow, I felt that that wasn't the case. I think Ginny just has a lot of things going on that she wasn't able to tell.

"I knew Mickey would break up with you."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah. I knew that he would surely cheat on you since you didn't give him any."

"And did you make sure you gave him something?"

Okay, maybe not the nicest thing for me to say, but I was getting frustrated with the whole I'm-pissed-so-your-my-punching-bag shit. I smiled as I imagined the look on Ginny's face, sheer horror, which matches perfectly with her new look.

"Whore," she called me.

"Bitch."

* * *

_A.N.: Just thought I should dedicate another chapter to the decreasing Hermione and Ginny friendship. More Malfoy will come, so don't fret! Plz review luvs._


	15. Chapter 15:Parents and the Ex

**Chapter 15: Draco's First Chapter**

_or _**Parents and the Ex**

This is bloody ridiculous, Hermione gets to have a great day with the Weasley's and Potter and I'm stuck here listening to Shine's damn stories.

We were at the mansion, it was to be my last night here (thank God), and Shine thought it would be nice if all four of us had a sit down dinner in my honor. I could tell Nicki wasn't too happy about it. I caught her a million times taking quick glances at the fireplace in the dining room.

"…and I told her" continued Shine, "…that she better lose those cankles or else she will have to feature in a department store ad."

"I know, right?" said Nicki. She really wasn't this shallow back at Hogwarts, which is why I liked her. I guess people change depending on their environments. I know I don't exactly have a big ego over here. Mickey on the other hand is swamped with girls every time they take me for sight seeing. It got me a little pissed because he did after all make out with my wife two days ago. I guess I can't blame him for not acting guilty. Not like Hermione and I are public, as much as I wish for it to be so.

"You guys are so cruel," stated Mickey. He picks at the lettuce, I know he is just praying for a nice big steak, well, at least I am. Thankfully we are going to have grilled chicken and rice soon. "So Malfoy, what are your plans for Christmas Eve tomorrow?" he asked monotone voice.

"Um…my parents are just throwing some parties. You know, boring stuff."

"Sounds fetch," commented Shine.

"Uh…I guess."

My mouth wattered as I smelled the chicken come out. The minute the housekeeper put it in front of me, I dug into it, not really listening to Shine's story. I stopped when I noticed that Nicki said "Uh hum!" I looked up and saw that the Button family was staring at me. Shine and Mickey gave me this look that said I was going to die if I don't answer right. Nikki's was sweet as usual, but she looked a little frustrated.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Honey, I was just asking if I could probably spend Christmas with your family."

Hell no. Even if I wanted Nicki to go, she would be in hell. I am not THAT heartless of a person to let my public girlfriend suffer the boring lectures about prejudice matters.

The thing is, it's already awkward between me and my parents after I broke up with Pansy and dating an American. I don't want to push Nicki own their throats, especially since I'm dumping her.

"Well, I don't think that you'll enjoy it. Bunch of old men getting drunk."

"Don't be silly!" exclaimed Shine. " It's about time Nicki meets the parents."

This wanker is not helping me at all. Believe or not, the man is as straight as a board, I can't count how many women Mickey caught him with, but he said it's a lot. I didn't believe him, well, until I almost caught him in the act with one of the models he was working with.

"I'm not being silly," I said in an indifferent tone. I think that pissed off Nicki because her eyes turned evil and cat-like. I couldn't help but smile. I finally did it.

When Hermione told me she trusted me to break it off with Nicki, I was surprised. She always struck me as the type of girl who would double check her work, and if finding any mistakes, threatens Professor McGonagall to grade it again. She could be professor material but there is a age thing for that.

"Are, are you ashamed of me?" she asked.

I really feel bad for doing this. That sentence is my cue to start the break up.

"In all honesty, no. My parents are."

The look on everyone's faces what that of horror. I felt like I was in a scary story where everyone dies. Nicki looked a little disgusted of what I just said.

Well, to make the story short, cussing was involved, Mickey hit up his room and Shine bitch slapped me. I broke it off with Nicki, well she did because nobody breaks up with her. So I had to be a jerk for a few extra minutes, even diving into her weight issue.

I floo powdered my way to my dear old home, and regretted it. I looked at our living room where I saw my mum in her reading glasses reading something from Ancient Greece, and my dear father pouring himself another shot. The looked at me with a knowing smile that I broke up with Nikki.

"Hello mum…dad."

"Aw…did that California husky beat you down son?" asked my dear old dad. Not many people like him, hell, I can't stand him. He taunts and is too blunt to be human.

"Oh Lucius, leave the poor boy alone. Not his fault the little bitch seduced him."

They both laughed and I mumbled something very inappropriate to say to anyone's parents and went upstairs to my room.

I put my luggage down and plopped on my bed. That afternoon with Hermione, still seemed to have rung in my head. Is it possible to feel that strongly about one afternoon? Apparently it is mate. I still feel her in my arms and I can still smell her, taste her. Well, now you think I'm being ridiculous. I'm not. I think I was seriously falling in love.

I go to the desk and wrote a long letter to Hermione. First telling her that we were both officially _single, _but than it went a little deep, which is good, than it went to mushy, not good. I don't want her to think that I was going mushy.

Do you think she likes me because of this _unwritten rule _fixation she has? That's not good. Maybe she just likes me for the whole bad boy persona. At first, I liked her for the whole bookworm thing. She grew on me though. Maybe it was the fact that we're married.

I looked at the letter and realized that this was not smart. Even though Potter is smart enough to keep his mouth shut, there is still the Weasleys. They would shit themselves from laughing when they saw this.

I hear a knock on my door, I quickly note on flier (magic, you know?) and grunted a come in. There were my dear parents coming in with those stupid smiles like they were up to something. This can't be good.

"Draco," said Dad. "we feel bad about your break up with Vicky."

"It's Nicki," I corrected, " and no, you do NOT feel bad about the break up. In fact, you a ecstatic about it."

"Your right," admitted Mum. "I knew when I read that horrendous letter, you were bound to be in for trouble. That's why we think it's best that Pansy comes over for a visit."

Yes people, unlike most parents, mine are okay with me having sex with someone at a young age while their at home. Well, as long as it's Pansy Parkinson. Now, Pansy isn't a bad person, not to childhood friends. She is actually very bearable. But, well, sparks stopped flying and we both decided to break it off. I have noticed hints of jealousy when I dated Nicki

"Mum, Dad, if you have any hint of humanity in your soul, you would NOT invite her."

"I'm sorry Draco," said Dad. "but I'm afraid she will be here in 3-2-1."

"Hello?" We heard Pansy, and soon enough, she comes up here with a confused look on her face. "Oh, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, long time no see. Is there a problem?"

My parents really did this. Without a word, they pushed Pansy in and shut the door. I could still hear those two goons laughing their arses off.

"Wow, so I'm thinking you and Nicki are over?" she asked. She came to me and was massaging my neck. Okay, I'll be honest, that felt good. She knew me since we were in diapers. She know I have a weakness for massages.

For a minute, I felt my eyes rolling in my head, but when her arms were aiming the belt buckle, you bet I jumped up. I maybe easy to please, but I am not a cheat…anymore.

"Whoa, you broke up with me!" I exclaimed.

"No, we broke up together. I thought we went over this."

"Oh, right."

She came slowly at me like she was ready to pounce, and I kept backing up. I kept thinking about Hermione, how pissed I was when I saw her with Mickey. I grabbed Pansy by the shoulder and tried to hold her still at arms length.

"Oh, taking charge now, are we?" she asked seductively. She put her hands on my waist and I once again jumped like a scared girl.

"Stop doing that!" I said.

Pansy pouted and looked very frustrated with me. "What the fuck is the matter with you? You invite me, lead me on, and now your stopping me?"

"Okay, first off, I didn't invite you, my crazy parents did. Secondly, you know I have a weakness for massages."

"Do you know how embarrassing it was when you were strutting around with that blonde bimbo?"

"What do you have against blondes? I'm blonde!"

"It's different with boys. You know, screw it! Have fun jacking yourself off."

She simply left like that, and I gotta tell you, I was pretty damn proud of myself. I think Hermione would too.

* * *

_A.N.:Well, I said there will be more Draco. I was a little interested in trying to do Draco POV. I hope you all enjoyed it!_


	16. Chapter 16: Hermione's Christmas Miracle

_I remember_

_The stormy weather. _

_The way the sky looks when it's cold._

_And you were with me_

_Content with walking._

_So unaware of the world._

_~Tuesday Morning by Michelle Branche_

**Chapter 16: Hermione's Christmas Miracle**

I was helping Mrs. Weasley wrap her boys present, yes, all were sweaters. I don't know what Ginny's was, but I bet Mrs. Weasley isn't telling me because she is still convinced Ginny and I are friends or maybe she is in denial. Ginny and I give each other the finger every hour and making catty remarks to each other.

She was telling me on how close Ron and I were when we were going out. , which was hell for me. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was nod my head. Mrs. Weasley is so convinced that Ron and I are meant to be together, the thing is I'm already married.

It was Christmas, so everyone else arrived. Fleur and Bill came in with magazines on wedding dresses and dress robes. Lupin and Tonks came in with the great news…they were pregnant! Charlie and Percy couldn't make it, you can imagine the joke Fred and George were making about Percy. Well…maybe it's if you didn't

"Hey, aren't you going to be working at his office too?" asked Fred. I gave a nod and finished my butterbeer.

"Well that great new Hermione!" exclaimed Tonks, at this point, the roof could be collapsing on us and Tonks would still think it's great news. She's just that happy.

"I bet the first month, Hermione will become Minister of Magic," commented Ron. He gave me a pat on the back that wouldn't normally be uncomfortable, but now it sort of makes me wish he didn't do that.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, if she goes under the desk enough."

Now, this was a shocker. Thank God Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't present because it made all our mouths hand open and Fleur saying something in French. Ginny basically called me an office slut on Christmas. It doesn't bother me when she waits patiently all day for when we are alone in her bedroom calling each other names. I'm okay with that, but to call me something so…hurtful in front of all their guests on CHRISTMAS is pretty close to unforgivable. I felt tears welling up and my throat tightening for the sobs that were threatening to come out. "W-will you e-excuse me?"

Before Ron could even think about putting his hand on my shoulder I ran out to the back yard even though it was snowing. Twilight was coming and my ear lobes grew frost bitten. I heard some shoes crunching in the snow and screamed "Go away Ron!"

"Ron?"

I looked up in disbelief that Malfoy was here. He took off his emerald jacket that smelt just like him and wrapped it around me. Oh, I bet I looked like a mess. My eyes were red and my face unbelievable tear stained, but when that jacket wrapped around me, I felt pretty again. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at some fancy party?"

"No, now that I'm single, its hard to get the ladies off of me."

I felt a big smile grow on my face. It was official that Draco Malfoy was single. Well not official because of the marriage part. But he was finally all mine.

"Why were you crying?" he asked softly.

"Oh, just Ginny being Ginny."

"Do you want me to curse her?" he asked. I gave a small laugh because he knows the answer would be no. "I just don't like to see you upset."

"I know," I coughed back tears, but these were tears of sheer joy. When he kissed my lips, I felt whole again. Wait, when did Malfoy even become a part of me? Well, at that moment, it didn't care.

His jacket was around my shoulder, but I had a sudden urge to take it off. I tangle my fingers in his hair telling him that he's not close enough. I didn't care that anyone could come out looking for me, I really didn't. I just wanted to got back in time when it was just me and him in a hotel room. He put his hands on my waist bringing me closer to his body. He kissed my neck and I went up for air, breathing the cold snow into my lungs.

"Ew!"

I was so startled that I pushed Malfoy into the snow. He looked at who disrupted our heated kiss with annoyance and I exhaled in relief to find that it was only Harry. Harry's laughed at Malfoy as he got up off the snow and brushed it off his pants.

"Harry! What the hell!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was just out to see if you two were okay?"

"You two?" I asked. It then sank in. "You invited Malfoy?"

"Consider it my Christmas present," smirked Harry. You know, he is like this annoying little brother when it comes to Malfoy and I, but he really know what to give a girl for Christmas. "You guys don't have that much time. Oh, and Malfoy, thanks for the gifts."

Malfoy gave gifts! This is all just a dream come true. We went a little beyond the Borrow-to the woods where it looks like a winter wonderland. He told me about how he managed to get the whole Button family to break up with him. Shine bitch slapped Malfoy? I told him how awkward things were between Ginny and me and he begged me to let him curse her.

"How about a simple itching spell?" suggested Malfoy.

"No, no, and no. I know Ginny isn't exactly acting like an angel but I think she is just going through something. This year has been hard for all of us."

He melted a place in the snow against the tree and we lay there not really thinking about much. His cheek against mine, small kisses here and there. He then came to a subject that led to something nerve wrecking.

"I just don't get why the Weasley girl is acting like such a…"

"Don't finish it," I warned.

"Well, you know. Her family sounds much more appealing than mine."

"Oh… I would LOVE to have dinner with your parents!" I joked

"Really? You might as well just write out your will then."

We laughed because me being in the same room with Malfoy's parents seems dangerous and hysterical. I would call them bastards and they would call me filthy mudblood. Now that's a Christmas card.

"It would me be nice to meet YOUR parents, Hermione."

My heart was beating fast, because my parents meeting one of my wizard boyfriends never ended well. Okay, they only met Ron and his parents. They had them over for dinner and it was a nightmare! Mrs. Weasley kept telling my mom how to properly cook the turkey and Mr. Weasley almost set fire to the blue-ray player! Malfoy would probably get the shit scared out of him and hide in the corner begging the microwave to go away.

"Um…" was all I could say. I sounded like a dumb five years old not sure of which color of balloon to pick.

"That's a yes then? Great! How about New Years Eve?"

"Um…okay," I seriously do not know what just happened. We walked back to the Borrows back yard, and when we were at the tall picket fence, he kissed and embraced me one last time. With that, I felt like my Christmas was complete.

Sadly, he reminded me about New Years Eve. He left with that secret smile on his while I walked back inside and that was when I saw what Santa Malfoy was up to.

Harry was gifted with brand new Quidditch robe that had his last name sparkle in real gold. Ron received brand new robes as well which really did mean a lot to him. Especially since it was labeled with HIS name and not just the last name. Mr. Weasley was in tears when she received a portrait of the whole family; the painted kind where you would normally have to stand there for hours. Mr. Weasley received a TV set (I warned Bill to be ready for any fires). Ginny received designer perfume and Fleur received a diamond encrusted veil. I was happy that Malfoy still got Ginny something despite her latest attitude. Bill received a new tux while Fred and George got a spell book that was supposed to only be for the eyes of the greatest mischievous wizards and gods. Tonks and Lupin received a golden crib and highchair. The best part of all this is that they had no clue a Slytherin was responsible for this.

What about me? In all honesty, I didn't really care if Malfoy brought me something or not. I was just glad he was there for Christmas. I'm sure you still ant to know what he got me, well, it was the Aphrodite's Rose. They are very hard to find, and even if you do find them, you have to give the goddess a present that would make her more beautiful, and the goddess is hard to please. It looks like a regular rose, but I knew what it was because of the sweat scent and it whispered to me _He really does love you. _The rose never dies until your loved one dies and it's petals make the best medicine, oh and lubrication.

* * *

_A.N.:Sorry for the shortness, next one would be longer. Oh, and if the lubrication bothers anybody, also sorry about that. Thank you and review please luvs._


	17. Chapter 17: Meet My Husband

_A man needs self-acceptance, or he can't live with himself; he needs self-criticism or others can't live with him._

_~James A. Pike_

**Chapter 17: Meet My Husband**

I didn't get a chance to meet mohawk boy, thank god. I went straight home and told my parents that I was seeing someone. My mum was the one that kept bugging me for information. When did we meet? How do I feel about him? Is it serious? Are his parents wizards? Why can't I like any muggle-born boys?

She was so excited. She couldn't decide what to make on for our late-night dinner. My dad on the other hand would rather be hit in the head with a hammer and go into a peaceful coma than hear about my boyfriends. In fact, when I first mentioned having Malfoy over for dinner, his eyes immediately darted to his new entertainment system (yes, my dad has a weakness for his movies).

I was so nervous about the whole thing. I had nightmares about it every night where either my parents embarrass me, or my husband embarrasses me. New Year's Eve finally came, and I kept looking at the clock expecting it to announce Malfoy's entrance itself.

It was finally time. The night sky was heavy with it's black night and the seemed to twinkle more brightly as a knock came at the door. I rushed to open it while my parents took there places at the dinner table. I opened the door to find Malfoy standing there with muggle clothes (personally, I don't see the difference. The only thing the wizards have that muggles don't is a want and a fancy robe). He wore a nice blue jacket with white button-down underneath, and fancy black pants. He looked around and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"Well, lets just say I have done countless studies of muggle lifestyle and I feel like I'm going to take the test of my life."

I took him by his arm hand and led him to the dinner table-his doom. My parents did the usual introduction. Afterwards, we kind of just stood there at the dinner table listening to the spaghetti noodles boil. "Well," said my mother. "I better get dinner out here."

"I'll help," Malfoy simply stated.

"Oh, no. I could do it."

"No, I insist. Just direct me to the right place."

My mum nodded her head with a smile and said thank you. As they left she gave me an approving smile. Mum gave me an approving smile and I smiled back. At least mum was won over by Malfoy's gentlemen charms. Now for good ol' dad. My dad is basically the quiet type in our house. My mum said that it took him MONTHS to ask her out when she was clearly interested. He smiled but his eyes would wonder somewhere else, strangely, more at his entertainment set.

We heard some booming laughter, and I knew that my mum told one of her _hilarious _book club episodes. The came in just recovering from their laughs and my mom was trying to finish. "She she brought her child's coloring book!" The both did another fit of giggles and chuckles while my dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I gave a shrug of my shoulders and watched as the placed the spaghetti, garlic bread, and the sugar free strawberry shortcake (they're dentists, you know), in the middle of our circular table.

Malfoy sat right between my dad and I. I could tell he was nervous by how many times he looked at my dear father. I bet he was regretting ever suggesting meeting my parents.

"So Draco," said Dad. "How did you and Hermione meet?"

"Well, we are school mates."

"Yes, but when did you start dating?" asked my mum.

I forgot that we don't have a story on how we met. It shouldn't really be hard since my parents don't even know the difference between a wand and just a plain old stick. No, seriously. When my parents heard I needed a wand, my dad went outside and just broke a branch from our tree and said _"Well this is one thing off the list. This is easier than I thought!" _

"Um…honey," said Malfoy. "I'll let you take this one, you are so much better at telling stories than I am. "

Gee thanks. "Well, Malfoy and I are in positions-I mean Potions-potions together and when we were doing a project, we decided to go out."

Okay, maybe it would be harder to find a good story for this than I thought.

"Well, Mrs. Granger, I think this is the best spaghetti sauce I ever had. What's in it?" asked Malfoy.

"Oh, well, it's just simple Regu tomatoe sauce. Though I do heat it an extra minute in the microwave," Mum said flattered.

"I see you have the new blue-ray player, Mr. Granger."

My dad looked at the thing with such a speed of light. He was scared so bad. It actually reminds me of the night when he almost got hit by an 18-wheeler. I wonder how he'll react when he finds out I was married. Well, he is as sure as not going to find out tonight. I can't risk my dad going to the hospital for a panic attack.

"Um…yes. We had to get a new one."

"Really? What happened with the old one?"

"So Mum, is the cake sweetened with Splenda."

"Your favorite honey! Jeff, why don't you show Malfoy the entertainment section?"

Oh shit. I can't believe Mum did that. She knows how Dad is about the whole magic and his toys thing. He wanted to scream when I did the leviosa charm on his ipod. Well, Mum has been writing in her letters how my dad spends more time with his entertainment system than with her. Is this an act of revenge.

My dad tried to stare her down, but she had that fake clueless look she has whenever she's in trouble for something. Dad gave in a repeatedly told Malfoy how to use the on/off button.

"Remember the red button with the little circle with the line through it!" he kept saying. Malfoy looked bored to tears, when he finally got to touch the damn thing, I could tell he already wanted to throw the remote across the room. I'm really just glad he's not mentioning pure-blood beliefs.

It was almost time for New Years, Malfoy and Dad were watching some reality shows in the living room. He actually looked fascinated by the moving picture (not that we don't have those at school). My mum was going on and on at how perfect Malfoy was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

"Seriously darling," said Mum. "You should _marry _the boy. He hasn't even set the tele on fire!"

How ironic, she is already giving me advice on getting Malfoy to pop the question when I'm already married to him. Huh. "Not that you didn't want Dad's new technology to be destroyed," I added innocently.

"Well, it would be nice for him to get rid of that bleeding stereo system. Your father can be such a child."

"Could be worse, he could be clubbing."

We entered the living room. My parents were sitting in the couch, so that left Malfoy and I to take the two armchairs a few feet apart. My father was good friends with Malfoy by now. Malfoy would ask something only a muggle would know, and my father would answer with pride. We stopped at this cheesy channel that mostly has reality tv shows (you know, MTV. Sorry, only kidding).

"Can you believe it?" asked my mother as a bunch of teens were getting in a bar brawl. "They have their whole lives ahead of them, and they waste it on parties and repulsive behavior."

"Sure is fun to watch," said Dad. "Right Drake?"

"Uh…yeah," Malfoy responded slowly. I could tell he wasn't exactly happy about Dad's nickname for him.

"_Coming up," _said the TV girl, "_on Nights in Vegas, we will meet a young English couple that just tied the knot!" _

Malfoy and I just about died as we saw us-drunk us waving at the camera saying _"Meet my hubby! We are going to paint the town red!"_

That's when the TV turned off, my parents stood right in front of us, and my life flashed right before my eyes.

"Hermione Jane Granger!" exclaimed Mum. "What the fuckity fuck was that!"

"You-your married?" asked my dad. At this point he looked so pale, he actually went back to the couch.

"I knew it was a bad idea to take you to Vegas." Mum said warily. Her eyes started tearing up. "Oh, this is so horrible! Are you pregnant!"

"What? Mum no!"

"Um…" Malfoy said awkwardly. "Maybe I should go."

"You…"my father growled. He got up and pointed his finger at Malfoy. "You did this to my daughter. Everything was fine until you came about. You come here with your innocent curiosity, when all along you were just screwing us over!"

"Dad!" I exclaimed. I knew it was going to get bad, but I didn't think it would be like this for Malfoy. I didn't even think my father's reaction would be this violent.

"It's okay Hermione," Malfoy said sweetly. It's amazing, the man could be trying to kill me, but would still manage the charm the pants off of me. "Jeff,"

"It's Mr. Granger to you," my father said stubbornly, my mum nodded her head so fast I thought it was going to fall off.

"Um…Mr. Granger, what Hermione and I did was very inappropriate. We didn't even know what we were doing. We will be getting a divorce when it's been exactly a year."

"Well, why not now?" asked my mum.

"We can't because we got married in the wizarding world," I started. "They have some crazy rule that we can't get a divorce until it's been exactly a year."

"I better go," said Malfoy. He didn't dare give me a kiss. I couldn't really blame him. He smiled sadly at me and was on his way.

My parents didn't say anything to me after he left. I didn't mind. If I had a daughter who just got married without me even knowing. I wrote the whole horrible experience and was considering writing to Harry about it as well. I wondered how Malfoy felt about it, and remembered he mentioned divorce.

Well, now that I think of it, we haven't really talked about it since we started hooking up. How did I feel about not being Malfoy's wife? In truth, I felt a little relief, because I feel that I am still too young for marriage, but at the same time, I dread the thought.

* * *

_A.N: I know it took a while for this chapter to get out, and I hope I did not disappoint. Please review luvs!_


	18. Chapter 18:Neighborhood

_Small town homecoming queen,_

_She's the star in this scene._

_There's no way to deny she's lovely. _

_Perfect skin, perfect hair. _

_Perfumed hearts everywhere. _

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly. _

_Maybe I'm just jealous. _

_I can't help but hate her. _

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her. _

_She is the prom queen, _

_I'm in the marching band. _

_She is the cheerleader. _

_I'm sitting in the stands. _

_She gets the top bunk. _

_I'm sleeping on the floor. _

_She's Miss America_

_And I'm just the girl next door. _

_~Segment from Girl Next Door by Saving Jane_

**Chapter 18: Neighborhood**

The next day, something completely horrific happened. I woke up hearing the sound of something hitting my window. When I looked up, I saw it was a handsome gray owl trying to get into my bedroom. I opened the window, feeling the chilly winter air, and quickly closed it.

The bird held up it's leg, where a pouch with the Ministry's crest was embroidered. I untied it and opened it.

OH MY FUCKING GOD! They located the video and they had to talk to my husband and I tomorrow morning! What are they doing with the video anyways? It's not like we said anything about wizards. Why can't they just let _us _deal with this?

I fed the damn owl and sent it on it's way, saying that I will be there. How am I going to do this? What would the penalty be? Is there even a penalty.

What's worse is that I would have to tell my parents. I got to get out of here. I looked at the clock and saw that it was fairly early. God, I need to get out of here! I can't stand the look disappointment in my parent's eyes.

I put on just a plain blue v-neck and my favorite black skinny jeans, put on some winter wear and I was good to go. I went down to the sidewalk and went into town feeling my heart popping out of my chest. What was I going to do! What if Malfoy and I get expelled for getting married!?

The worst part is that stupid letter came directly from the office of my potential boss.

I tapped the bricks on the wall and it created a magical passage to the wizarding world. I walked in passing the many smoking hags from the leaky cauldron and went back to the fresh wintery air.

I didn't know where exactly I was going to, I just knew I had to get out of my parents house before I end up having a fight with them. What the hell were we doing in the muggle world anyways! ? Was Malfoy so drunk, he actually didn't give a damn where the wedding night would go?

This was ridiculous. This impulsive behavior is what got me in trouble here the first place. I was about to turn back when I noticed a big Mohawk with purple ends and a raven haired girl. Shit, is that Ginny and her new boyfriend. Crap, I forgot to ask Harry how meeting Ginny's boyfriend went.

I don't know what drove me to follow them, but I did. They were seemed to be heading to some Japanese restaurant, and they even got a booth! I got to the bar and just ordered some tuna rolls and a glass of water. I tried to hide a an angle, which was probably not best because I could only see Ginny's raven hair and the top of this Ricky character. I wonder what they did on their first date. Did they go to a club or something.

This isn't right. I know Ginny hasn't had a winning personality lately, but it really is rude spying on her like this, When I paid for the sushi, right by my side was Ron. He gave me his guilty smile, so I know for a fact that he was spying on Ginny like I was.

"Um…hey Hermione." Ron said slowly.

"Ronald! What are you doing here?"

"Ssshhh!" he looked to see if the couple heard the noise, but I guess the close was clear because he looked at me again with a calm look. "I was just in the neighborhood and forgot that Ginny was on a date."

"Yeah right, and I am married to Draco Malfoy," I kid. I wasn't so nervous about saying that because Ron was laughing at it already.

"That's a good one. Do you want to go out for ice cream?" he asked.

I was not sure about that, because I know what Ron is thinking. I was single and I don't know if leading Ron on was the best thing, but I could just end it here and now, remind Ron that there is nothing going on between us. There will never again be anything going on between us.

I agreed to it, and we entered the inside of the ice cream parlor. We got our sundaes and made our way to a table of two. For a moment it was the usual chatter. How was your day? How was New Year's? How are your parents? Questions that I could easily lie my way in with a smile one my face. Then, there came the bombshell.

"Hermione I miss you," he said. He said so bluntly-so honestly that it immediately slapped a dumbfounded look on my face.

"I-I'm right here."

"No, I miss you as my girlfriend," he gave me those puppy dog eyes. What is it with boys and those adorable cuddly animal, facial expression? When a girl does it, she is a whiny little brat, when a guy does it, it's cute or deep.

"Ron…"

"I know we didn't work out…physically," he said slowly. " I know that I wasn't a very passionate lover. But I miss how we used to be before that whole mess."

"What's done is done."

"Your so cruel Hermione."

"I'm cruel? Do you know how much all that underwear cost? Do you know how much money I spent of condoms or birth control? All you had to do was contribute!"

"The whole idea just made me nervous!"

"Excuse me for not being a porno cartoon." I hissed. I took a big bit of my sundae and pouted.

"Your cute when you pout," Ron said adoringly.

"Thank you," I said stiffly. "I'm still not biting though," Ron gave another pair of puppy dog eyes. "Listen," I said softly, "I just got out of a decent relationship. I really am not ready for any guy." Lies. " You're a good person, Ron, a very good boyfriend, but you have to accept the fact that what we have is-is over. Done. Lost in time."

He looked like he was really thinking about this. Like he actually might consider what I said. To my relief, he nodded his head and said, "Your right. God, I'm sorry I've been such a wonker. Maybe it's because of the whole Mickey thing. I thought that you were the only one for me."

"I'm not. There is a very lovely lady out there that's just for you!" I said, sort of like a talk show host.

After a few minutes of eating our sundaes, we went back to the sushi bar and saw that was still with Ricky, feeding him some sushi. Ron cursed under his breath and led both of us a few table away behind Ginny.

"Can you believe it?" said Ron. "Ginny gave up Harry for THAT."

"Well, it's not like we helped at all. I made the thing worse."

"Yeah, you did."

I was offended by what Ron said, but he's always been very blunt. When the waitress came over, we just ordered water. After shooing her a way, we continued to spy. Ricky was showing off his tongue ring and I could hear Ginny giggling.

"What the fuck is he suggesting?" asked Ron.

"The bastard," Ron and I both look to see Harry has joined our table. "What a bloody pervert."

"Harry?" I questioned.

"Er…right…I was in the neighborhood?"

"Sure you were mate," Ron said sarcastically. We looked on and noticed the tone of the booth seemed to change. Ginny mentioned something and Ricky looked a little pissed. I could feel how tense the boys were getting. Especially as Ricky banged his fist down the table and stormed off, Ginny screaming after him.

I couldn't stop what happened next. Harry and Ron stormed out of there and I chased after the quickly leaving the tip. When I go outside, I hear screaming in the back of the restaurant and when I go back there, I see Harry punching on Ricky and Ginny hitting Ron with her purse.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here? I can handle things myself!"

Ricky managed to push Harry off and ran past me like the wimp he was. GO HARRY! Ginny goes to Harry and examines his face. Harry was not harmed so much, probably just a scratch or two. "Ginny," Harry said trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Ron, Harry, what are you two doing here? Hermione! You're here too?"

The boys and Ginny looked at me for answers and I couldn't really come up with a good one. "Um…we were in the neighborhood?"

* * *

_A.N.: I apologize for my lateness...again. I had no idea what the new chapter would be, so it took me a little longer than I intended. This chapter is dedicated to my Uncle R. who always made me laugh. RIP._


	19. Chapter 19:Mum and Dad

_Lordy, lordy, lordy!_

_I can't help it, I like to party._

_It's genetic_

_It's electrifying!_

_Whined me up and watch me go._

_Where she stops, nobody knows._

_A good excuse to be a bad influence on you._

_~Segment from Bad Influence by P!nk_

**Chapter 19: Mum and Dad  
**

I woke up in my bedroom to the smell of pancakes. PANCAKES! Shit, I was supposed to wake up three hours ago. I didn't really want to see my parents this morning, seeing as how I am going to attend a meeting with my future boss and talk to him about my Vegas marriage.

Worst part is, I had only twenty minutes to get out of this mess. Great, I am going to have to use the floo network. My parents hate it when I do that. Still, I throw on the first thing I see and snuck my way to the fireplace. I couldn't help stopping when I heard my name mentioned.

"Hermione is still not up?" asked my dad. "Breakfast is almost over."

"Well she didn't have a problem skipping two whole meals yesterday and say nothing during dinner. In all honesty," she did a sigh. "In all honesty, I really don't feel like seeing her. Not after knowing she had this secret life."

My dad said something that I guess was meant to comfort her, but I was in my own thoughts at that point. God, I knew that I got my parents upset, but I didn't know I actually hurt them so bad to where they don't mind if I don't show up.

It makes sense. What's the first place I got to for holiday? The Burrow. Where do I go most summer vacation? The Burrow. I didn't even bother spending time with my parents when we went to Vegas. We all know what that resulted to. Hint, hint: wedding dress.

I tried to erase the feeling when I floo to Cornelius Fudge's office. I was so upset that I didn't even tell the secretary (who I was replacing) my name or appointment. I went through those oakwood doors like I was on a mission. The Ministry had to stop screwing with Malfoy and I. It's had enough the muggle world got into this.

The problem was I shouldn't have done that. You have no idea. When I opened those doors, I was a deer in the headlights. I was expecting Malfoy, Fudge, and Dumbledore. I did not expect Lucius, Narcissa, and Percy.

Shit, I forgot all about Fudge's lapdog. Believe me, Percy is a little peeved that I will soon enough be on Team Fudge. I'm not too happy about it either. "H-hermione?" questioned Percy. What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore. "Why don't you take a seat?'

I did as Dumbledore told me. The worst part is that I sat right by Draco while his father was on his right, and his mother, the farther right. Dumbledore was standing behind Cornelius on his left and Percy, on Cornelius's right. Cornelius was sat at his desk.

Malfoy's eyes were cast down, but Lucius had no trouble staring me down, and I think Narcissa was thinking of the best curse to put me under. Note to self: find a good protection spell.

"Paul," said Cornelius. "the file."

"Um…it's Percy, sir."

"The file."

Percy dug in his robe pockets and retrieved a folder that would reveal all to the Slytherin alumni and Percy. Cornelius looked at the contents of the file with a bored look on his face and let out a huge yawn. How could he be so calm at a time like this? He seemed to have found what he was looking for and said, _"On August 7, 2008, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger got married at 3 a.m. in Las Vegas. When coming to school, it was agreed upon Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Minerva McGonagall, and Professor Albus Dumbledore to keep the marriage a secret and contracts were signed the next day. However, a muggle television program featuring the couple was on air December 31, 2008."_

Cornelius shut down the folder and looked at Malfoy and I. I could feel the venom coming from Lucius and Narcissa. Percy's eyes were as wide as saucer's. I felt my cheeks go flaming red and wished to get out of here and just deal with my parents. "Is this true?" asked Cornelius. God, yes, yes, and yes you stupid, pathetic man!

"Yes it is, sir," said Draco.

"DRACO!" growled Lucius. "You mean to tell me you married a mud-slut behind my back!"

I wanted to hit the man. You have no idea, but the problem was I was right in front of my boss.

"Language Lucius," warned Dumbledore.

"Yes honey, let this sad-excuse-for-a-wife-speak," said Narcissa.

"I understand your upset," I said stiffly, "but could you two please shut your fucking gobs!!!"

I wasn't even going to say that. It just came out. Percy looked a bit pleased and Dumbledore looked disappointed, I didn't care. I was not going to sit there and take there shit like some low-life. "Calm down! Everyone!" roared Fudge.

The room got awfully quiet that I was wondering when Lucius would cross the line again. I played with the hem of my shirt and was fighting back tears. I wanted to hug Malfoy and ask him if everything would be alright. I wanted him to respond in a sarcastic tone saying that we our on our way to hell.

I couldn't though. We had to make it look like we were ashamed by the unexpected marriage, even though we might be happier than we had been in months.

"Relax ," said Dumbledore. "We are holding this meeting to say that the episode that featured you and young has come to our possession."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" hissed Narcissa.

"They are of age," said Cornelius. "They didn't want anyone, besides those who need to know.

"Well I think that would include us!" exclaimed Lucius.

"No it won't!" Draco bolted up, which really surprised me. Is this really him sticking up to is parents? I was pleased to see this. He turned to his father, his back to Fudge and said. "You guys have no right to even be here! That damn owl came to my window, but you crazies are so suspicious that you went into MY room and look at MY letter. You two are lucky to even be here, now sit down and shut up!"

The whole room was silent and Narcissa and Lucius looked awestruck. I was glowing with pride. That's my husband. It would have been nice that he said something about me, but we had to keep our affection secret.

"As we were saying," said Fudge. "You kids are too lucky that we caught that tape in time, before any other wizard eyes could see it."

"You two are aware of what would happen if news like this gets out, right?" asked Dumbledore with a knowing smile. Draco and I both nodded slowly and carefully, trying not to look too eager to get out of here. "The school's reputation would be at risk, and it certainly won't look good for you Ms. Granger."

"Yes, aren't you going to be my secretary next fall?"

I nodded again and Percy had a disgusted look on his face. If he says anything to anyone about this meeting, he won't be able to even be able to think about making babies.

"Still," said Dumbledore. "There must be a consequence."

"A very small one," said Fudge. "from me at least. Both of you must pay fifty galleons for the trouble it took to receive the muggle footage."

"As for me," said Dumbledore. "You will both have to serve detention with Professor McGonagall for two months and lose thirty points for every minute that show was on."

Well, this wasn't so bad, I thought we were going to get epelled or put to prison. What is a regular wizarding prison like anyways? I'm sure there are more easy-going ones besides the gloomy Azkaban.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" asked Fudge.

Malfoy and I exchanged looks, and I think we both figured that I should answer this one. "What Draco and I did was immature. There are times I can't sleep. That girl that you witnessed on the telly was not me. My parents can't even talk to me because of my random actions. I just ask that this meeting is a secret to _EVERYONE_." I looked at Percy, and he looked down, only proving I knew what he was up to.

Like that, it was done. We signed another contract that no one should tell about the meeting, even Percy. I did feel sorry for Malfoy, because I heard his parents yelling the second before I floo to the house.

When I entered the living room, there were my parents surprised by my entrance again. Rather than feeling annoyed, I thought it was cute. They yelled and me and said that my behavior lately was very rude and inappropriate, but I just kept a goofy grin on my face. I told my parents sorry and we actually had a bearable dinner talking about my parents craziest patients.

* * *

_A.N.: I know this isn't the funniest of chapters, but I wanted Hermione to see how could she had it parent wise. Please review._


	20. Chapter 20:Ode to the Unwritten Rule

_I'm in the business of misery._

_Lets take it from a top._

_She's got a body like an hour-glass_

_That's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time before we all went out._

_When I thought he was mine_

_She caught him by the mouth. _

_I waited 8 long months_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie._

_He was the only one for._

_Two week and we caught on fire._

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

_~Segment from Misery Business by Paramore  
_

**Chapter 20: Ode to the Unwritten Rule**

"So, what do you think will happen after we graduate?" asked Malfoy. We were both under our robes naked in the train cargo. We have no idea how long it's been, but when your in a place like that, it doesn't really seem to matter. Though it does get annoying when there is this sudden bump.

"About what?" I asked. I was in cloud nine at the time. What we did just now was so sexy and adventurous.

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?"

"Hmmm?"

"Forget it," Malfoy got up hastily and started putting on his clothes while I looked at him dumbfounded. What's he so worried about? I don't want to think about what will happen after we graduate or after we get a divorce. I just want to live now before it all gone and goes to shit.

"What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? I'm trying to carry on a conversation, but you are too busy in your own world."

"Sorry, I just don't really want to deal with the whole aftermath thing."

"Well, we are going to have to deal with it soon enough."

"You worry too much."

Wow, is this how Harry and Ron feel about me 90% of the time. It really is boring. Malfoy looked at me a little pissed, got his things and ran out to the rest of the compartments.

I was a little worried about the whole thing. We have been through worse, there is no denying that, but I hate making Malfoy feel stressed out. I gathered my clothes and got dressed quickly before another couple decides to be spontaneous a barges in while I'm dressing.

When I got to our compartment, I was pulverized with the questioin "Where the fuck have you been?" It was Harry, Ginny, and Ron that kept saying that I should have used the restroom before we boarded on the train and we started getting in this thing on scary train restroom stories; both muggle and wizard.

Things between Ginny and I were getting easier, we don't joke around like we usedto, but at least we're not hating each other like we have thes past few months. Ron isn't even that annoying anymore with his lover boy schemes.

As we were talking about something else, I caught Mickey staring inside, which I found odd. I gave a nervous wave and he waved back. Ron and Harry caught this as Mickey left.

"I can't believe he even looked at you!" exclaimed Ron. I rolled my eyes, and I could hear Harry trying to stifle a giggle while Ginny was joining in on the anti-Mickey parade.

"He's right, after what he did cheating on you, Mickey has no right to even look at you."

"Please you guys," I said. "I know what Mickey did wasn't good, but we are both over it. I don't see why you two are making such a big deal."

Right on cue, when Ginny and Ron seemed to have gotten over the whole thing, Pavarti comes in with excitement in her eyes that just screamed scandal. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD HERMIONE!"

"Damn!" I exclaimed. "Where's the fire?"

"Apparently in Mickey's pants! He is so smitten with Whitney Brown from Ravenclaw, you know, the slutty fourth year!"

Wow, I really don't care, though, I do feel it's odd that Mickey decided to go for the easiest fourth year rather than a shy one. Oh well, his grave, he has to come out of the closet sometime, right?

Apparently, it started the Weasley rant of hate. "What a man whore!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I know, right?" asked Pavarti. She looked around seeming pleased with herself. "Well, I have to go!"

The little weasel weaseled her way out of our compartment and I was left listening to how bad a guy Mickey was and how I could do so much better. The whole time harry was sitting back reading the Daily Prophet trying not to laugh.

What a horrible train ride.

* * *

When I woke up, it was by Ginny jamming a pillow in my face, I was cursing her to get the damn thing off of me, but she just kept laughing. It's Ginny's tradition to attempt killing me by a pillow every first day of a semester. I find it so crazy that I always forget about it.

"You know what to say!" said Ginny. I fling my arms up in surrender and relax my body.

I recited, "Oh Ginny! Oh mighty goddess Ginny, please relieve a smart ass, low-life like myself from your feathery clutches."

I heard Ginny give out a giggle and took the pillow away from my face. I blink my eyes so they could get used to the morning sun and saw that Ginny was already in full uniform. This was another part of the tradition, she always makes me up a few minutes later than I normally wake up just to piss me off.

I told Ginny she could go to breakfast without me and I'll catch up. She nodded and went to the Great Hall with her red roots of her hair showing. I was wondering if she was planning to dye it black again or just let it grow out to her natural hair color. It would be very interesting to see what she decides.

I took a quick glance at the mirror and was satisfied with what I saw, the same old Hermione Granger, ready to put Hogwarts to it's knees. When I got my book bag and headed to lunch, I was really worried about Malfoy. Like usual, we only made very brief eye contact for the second semester feast. I could tell me not contributing to the conversation was really bothering him.

What did he think of what we're doing? Is he starting to have doubts that it will ever really work out? When he mentioned what would happen after graduation, I didn't want to hear it because in the end, I just want to pretend we'll be in Hogwarts forever with our little unwritten rule.

The look on Narcissa and Lucius made my stomach churn. That was only a pair of pure-blooded pricks. I could just see many of disgusted faces eyeing us as Malfoy and I hold hands at Diagon Alley. What if we ever have kids? What would happen to them.

Like on cue, I passed by Snape who had the same bitter face. His hair grew probably an inch longer and his skin tone got a shade lighter. I remembered the story of Gweneviere and Salazar and remembered that is was Snape that told the story to Malfoy.

At that point, I realized how much I was like Lilly Potter. If she needed another brain, I'm sure Snape would be the first on to sign up. I heard that they were okay friends, but what if it was more.

Well, if it was more, she obviously just picked James Potter.

Crap, what if I do end up marrying Ron or become Mickey's public wife?

I heard a _pst _and turn my head to see Malfoy looking very cautious. I looked around myself, knowing that anyone could just catch us. It's is exciting though.

"Yes?" I said innocently. Malfoy chuckled, grabbed my hand and took us to the nearest closet week could find, the moment that door closed, well, kissing and touching happened, and just when I was about to take off his pants, we both stopped when we heard his name.

"Where the fuck is Malfoy?" asked Pansy. Draco and I tried to stifle our laughs. I even his my head on, what I would guess is the floor cleaner.

"Don't know," we heard Milicent respond. "He has been acting strange though, hasn't he?"

I really needed to laugh at this.

"Your telling me, I try to put the moves on Malfoy when he got back from the skank's house, and he didn't even want a massage!"

What? Malfoy didn't tell me Pansy put the moves on him. Why wouldn't he tell me? I do trust him. He wouldn't tell me if there was a reason for me not to know. I'm his wife for Chirst's sake!

"You too? I even entered his room with that lingerie he bought me last Christmas, he didn't even budge, well, his little friend did, if you know what I mean!"

The two Slytherin girls cackled at that perverted joke, but Malfoy and I really resembled ghosts. I can't believe he used to sleep with both Milicent and Pansy. What does that mean he would want us to do if our sex life becomes boring?

"Um…Hermione, remember that you didn't cheat on you," Malfoy said nervously.

"Uh huh, but your _little friend _was all for it apparently!" I started buttoning my blouse. I know Malfoy didn't do anything, but it hurts that he didn't bother tell me about his past sex life. I told him mine (which was very brief before him). "Why didn't you tell me, Milicent and Pansy went to see you?"

His eyes seemed very hurt and he tried to grab my hand, but to let him know I wasn't kidding, I snatched it back. Malfoy gave out a sigh in defeat, "I didn't tell you, because I was ashamed of how I used to be."

"Yeah, I know you used to have sex a lot with Pansy and Nicki, but-"

"To get it over with, I was a lot like a man whore."

"What? You sold your body?"

"What? No, I have no reason to ask for money. I was a sex addict?"

That stuff actually exists in the wizarding world? You would think the wizarding world would have found a cure for something like that. "You mean you went to meetings and everything? And Milicent and Pansy?"

"Please, Pansy is way worse than me, she was the one that suggested the threesome."

"Threesome?"

Oh god, I'm married to a sex addict. I wanted a more satisfying sex life, I really did, but now that I know this, what now? "When you mean was…"

"I mean I am not addicted to it, not since you came into my life."

He grabbed my hands and kissed them gently. It made my heart flutter like it should, but knowing that Malfoy had that sort of problem, made me weary. Then comes the question of what if it wasn't his addiction, what if it was me?

The thought of the divorce deadline came into mind. "I have to go," I said.

"Not because of me or what you just heard, right?"

"No, because of me."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

* * *

_A.N: I hope I didn't go overboard with the whole sex addict thing. Please forgive me if I offend anyone. Please review!_


	21. Chapter 21: A Little Deeper

**Chapter 21: A Little Deeper**

It was my last period class when I remembered that tonight was my first day of detention. I forgot to mention it to Harry and Ron, which is bad because I promised them extra tutoring for the remainder of the year. What a mess I made.

As History of Magic seemed to drone on, I wrote a note to both boys about how I would not be able to tutor them anything after school for the next two months. Ron almost cursed out loud and I think Harry shot me the finger, but I just ignored it and told them I would just give them my answers. I don't normally like to just give them the answers, but I don't want them blaming me if they aren't able to graduate.

I was a little nervous seeing Malfoy again, especially after finding out that he had some sex addicting problems that I don't really want to go further. I did tell myself on and off throughout classes as I listened to lessons I had studied during summer (miraculously) that that was all in the past and that Malfoy and I are deeply in love.

It worked for an hour at most, but then I remembered hearing Pansy and Milicent's attempts to seduce Malfoy and felt a little offended that Malfoy wouldn't come to me for that type of thing.

Does he think that I'm so easily jealous and angry that he couldn't tell me when girls were checking him out?

If he does, I would just like to point out Nicki, who was practically dry humping him in her living room! I seemed to have done quite well after seeing that train wreck.

Dinner came along and the Great Hall swirled with grand aromas of cooking meats, dinner rolls, vegetables, and soups. My mouth watered because I hadn't eaten all day because of the shock. The minute I sat down, I stacked my plate with almost everything and Harry looked at me surprised, but he didn't say anything.

"Why do you have to go to detention for two months?" asked Ron. He sat right across from me while Ginny and Harry were on both my sides.

"Well, I accidentally mentioned magic to my cousins and Fudge made a big stink about it and had me punished for it."

"That sounds a little harsh," commented Harry.

"Well, supposedly, more muggles are finding out about magic, so they're being extra strict about it."

"Still such a lame excuse for a law," said Ginny. "It still doesn't matter since these authors are getting it in their brains that they know wizarding worlds just because they do some research than writing about it."

"Amen!" said Harry.

The next thing that happened made me a little surprised. As I felt the cold waft of winter air enter the Great Hall, I immediately turned my head to see Malfoy with his usual entourage. I noticed that Milicent and Pansy were at the far back looking a little pissed not noticing that when Malfoy and my eyes met, a secret smile lifted from the corners of the cheeks.

It made me remember that that was why I even got to all that crazy shit, just to have that secret smile. Was it worth it though?

Maybe.

"Hermione, what are you looking at?" asked Ginny.

"N-nothing."

"You promise to let us copy off your work for the next two months?" asked Harry.

"Geez, Harry, only thinking ab out your grades," scoffed Ron.

"Unlike you, who has a sure future in a joke shop, I have to pay for auror training and get good grades to do it."

"At least someone is thinking about their grades," I said and gave Ron a look.

* * *

After dinner, it was about time for me to go to detention. I didn't know how long it would take, Harry and Ron said it could take up to two hours so I decided to bring the majority of my homework. As I walked to professor McGonagall's classroom, she was there with a tired look in her eyes and her hair was already loose under her hat. I noticed Malfoy wasn't here yet, and I was a little relieved because I didn't feel like seeing hit too handsome face.

McGonagall looked up slowly, " Ah, Ms. Granger, you're hear early,"

"Good evening Professor McGonagall. How long does detention normally last?"

"I would say an hour."

"Really? I feel foolish bringing this much homework," I directed my eyes to my book bag that looked like it was in stitches.

"Well, you will be even more foolish to find out that your not doing homework."

"Oh."

"Instead, you and Mr. Malfoy will help me grade quizzes. Oh, Mr. Malfoy. Nice of you to join us."

I looked behind me and there was Malfoy with nothing more that a quill and a bottle of in. Professor McGonagall had us sit on the other side of the room from each other. The stacks of paper she gave us resembled a mountain. Seriously, they pile made a shadow over my head! Still I took a deep breath, got my red ink, outstretched my hand to the very top, and began reviewing the quiz with the answer key McGonagall gave us. When I was done with twenty quizzes, I was for sure that it was time for us to go, but it was only fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes and my hand already felt like it would break by a stroke from my hand. I stretched it out and felt one of my bones pop loudly. I looked up and saw that Professor McGonagall was too engrossed in some novel, I looked at Malfoy and he had this big smirk on his face.

Soon enough, I gave one back. Normally I would scold him for making me misbehave, but merely communicating while the professor is distracted didn't seem so bad. He held up one finger, telling me to hold on. I looked at McGonagall and thought that I might as well do what I was supposed to. As I was about to mark a big X, I found an airplane, I looked at Malfoy and he mouthed for me to read it.

I unfolded the plane and read: _How are you?_

I tried to hold back a smile, but I couldn't help it. I got my pen and scribbled: **Doing just fine.**

The messages started coming along like this.

_Well, I'm happy to hear that…your not mad about what I said before, right?_

…**.**

…**.**

**No.**

_Be HONEST._

**Okay, it does make me feel a little awkward.**

_Knew it._

**Well, it does bug me that you didn't tell me your exes were putting the moves on you. **

_I didn't think it was a big deal. _

**Well, that's what you think. **

_Okay, I'm sorry I was such a wonker, and didn't tell you anything about my past love life._

**That's all I wanted to hear. **

_Bloody hell. These quizzes suck! The first years just get stupider and stupider every year._

**That bad?**

_Yeah, actually one douchebag put in answers for a herbology lesson. _

**They can't be that bad. They are the leaders of the future. **

_Than the future is seriously FUCKED!_

**You're horrible.**

_Isn't that one of the reasons you like me?_

**Please, after finding out you were a man whore, I think I will cut you back for a few weeks. **

_No problem with that…wifey ____. I never was even in it for the sex._

**Oh please. **

_No, seriously. You are the one that made me realize that women aren't just for pleasure._

**Um…you're welcome?**

"Well students, your time is up," said McGonagall. I forgot she was even there, and I wondered if she knew we were passing letters. "You two didn't really get far," commented McGonagall. "What were you two doing? Staring at the clock?"

"Course," snorted Malfoy. "I got better things to do rather than hang out in a classroom."

He rushed out of the classroom, leaving his quill and shot me a quick smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if he really is that way," muttered McGonagall.

"What do you mean Professor?"

She looked at me and I saw this twinkle in her eyes. Did she really know? "I have been teaching for many years Ms. Granger, and throughout those years, students were marked with a label. Sometimes, you do come across a young student that is willing to step out of the box."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

"You will."

* * *

_A.N.: I know I have to work more on Hermione and Malfoy communicating, but I hope this is an improvement even if it is through letter. Thank you for reading and please review._


	22. Chapter 22: Diamond Valentine

_I try  
But I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste  
That's true  
I taste the truth  
You know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more_

_I wanna be with you  
If only for one night....to be the one who's in your arms who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you_

_~Segment from I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore_

**Chapter 22: Diamond Valentine**

My days have mostly been long since then. Snow kept falling, and dreams got arm, but not as warm as the feeling I got when I saw Malfoy. Even if he was just being rude Malfoy, I felt myself go light as if I was just a silly balloon. When he wrote me letters, you won't believe how huge the smile on my face was after I returned to the Gryffindor tower.

Life outside our marriage just seemed boring. We didn't really go on as many dates, but that was okay with me. Since we got scheduled for detention every school night, I literally had piles of homework to work with for the weekend. I could only imagine the load he was doing.

I was actually so busy admiring Malfoy and doing weekend homework, I didn't know what day it was, till I felt myself being carried.

Have you ever had dreams that actually did relate to what was going on in the real world? Like when you keep hearing a beeping noise in her dream, only to find that your alarm went off for ten minutes straight.

I had one of those usual gazing off a mountain in a deep, passionate way, only to find that suddenly the mountain disappeared and that I was merely floating in the middle of the sky. I woke up feeling the wind beneath my nightgown and me sitting lazily on a broomstick.

Broomstick? I felt a body behind me and my heart jumped in my throat. What the hell was I doing on a broomstick with some stranger riding with me? It wasn't a stranger though! It was Malfoy, and from what I could tell, we were flying while the sky still carried a dark velvet blue color.

I didn't know what to think of all this. We were probably breaking at least ten school rules, but it was all so romantic. Lavender and Pavarti would die for this stuff!

He didn't say anything as I woke up, but merely smiled. His lips looking more scarlet because of the cold night air blowing against us.

We didn't fly to the astronomy tower like I figured, but on the center of the forbidden forest. It seemed strange for Malfoy to pick this place, because I remember he was scared to death of it in our first year. I guess it does make sense though, because if we were to do…whatever, they could easily find us in the castle.

Right there was a picnic table with a lot of donuts and muffins with milk, also, there was a heavy looking coat. Tall candles were lit to show the sparkling snow. We landed, and I saw Malfoy was dressed in his school uniform, which I really didn't mind. I quickly set my feet on the bench, regretting it, because is felt like rough ice. He handed me warm looking boots and I continued to putting on the coat.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said shyly. My eyes were open wide, because I really did forget it was Valentine's Day.

"It is?"

He chuckled at started setting me up a plate with a warm donut on it. "Only Hermione Granger would forget its Valentine's Day."

"I'm sorry. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Really? Valentine's Day already?" he said jokingly. I realized the coat was not his, but brand new, and also noticed that it seemed to fit me perfectly. I looked at it better and noticed that was a thick and possibly filled with feathers, the color of it was a gorgeous scarlet and ends to my waist.

"Draco, is this coat for me?" I asked. I was already embarrassed enough by the fact that I forgot Valentine's Day. Now he got me a very expensive gift!

"Well it definitely doesn't fit me," he said biting into a donut. " I saw you looking at it through a window during winter break." I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. "I was in the neighborhood." I still just glared at him. "Well-hey, if you don't want the coat-"

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed. " I believe you and I love it. I'm just still embarrassed."

"Well this might relieve you," he said. "there is simply nothing to be embarrassed about." He gave me his secret smile, and I felt warm despite the freezing bench I was sitting on.

We continued with breakfast, even if it wasn't exactly a Hogwarts feast. There is always the phrase: it's the thought that counts. I was happy Malfoy didn't go to his money power limit (besides the coat), just for a breakfast meal.

We talked about normal things as if Gryffindors and Slytherins weren't these rival houses. It was nice to see that Malfoy is goofy, just like my boys, but there was something else I couldn't help but admire. I guess that's what every girl thinks of their husbands. Ha, listen to me hear, talking like some proud housewife.

We sat there talking, not real bothering with the weather. I could noticed the sky was only getting lighter, because the candles didn't seem as luminescent as before. I looked at my watch and was surprised to find that any minute, Ginny would wake up and find that I wasn't in bed. I told Malfoy this and felt bad to ruin such a…perfect morning.

He didn't seem to mind though. We picked the place up by magic and I was once again on Malfoy's Firebolt 009, and we just stormed out, a smile so visible on my face that all one would have to do is simply poke their head out the window to know I was truly happy.

I was careful to step through the window of the girls dormitory, Malfoy waved and whispered "Go to that abandoned classroom when your on prefect duty." He waved again and flew away like a racing bird.

I was surprised that he made more plans, what was he really up to? I put the coat in my trunk and suddenly had the urge to take out the ring. The ring I found on my marriage finger the morning all this started happening. The ring felt ice cold in my palm and the silver band was still shiny. The dark emerald stone was a marvelous color, and around it was a coiled serpent looking devious. I felt the necklace my mum and dad gave me that hat the picture of the Virgin Mary. I quickly took the small gold chain of and slid the ring through. It looked strange having the serpent next to the Virgin Mary, but I just wanted it there around my neck hidden under my clothes.

* * *

The whole day was basically predictable. People confessed there love, Ginny got two secret admirer (just guess who could it be), I got the usual candy boxes from Neville, Harry, Ron, and Mickey. It didn't bug me, but of course Ron and Ginny made a big stink about it. I saw the Button twins had a bigger entourage of admirers than usual and I saw Millicent and Pansy give Malfoy a pack of condoms, which just pissed me off.

I was thankful to see he just gave it to one of his Slytherin mates right after receiving the gift.

All day all I could think about was tonight. I wanted to know what he was up to. I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter every time I felt the ring underneath my clothes. I felt it even worse every time I caught Malfoy looking my way.

Dinner didn't pass by enough, and I felt that it took forever for almost everyone to hurry up and go to sleep (except Ron because he is prefect). I then had the idea of telling Ron that I would cover for him. When I said this, he gave me a guilty look like walking around would be too much of a hassle for me.

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, yes! I just noticed Quidditch practice has been so much for you and you have been working hard in Charms."

"Well, it has been a tough year for Quidditch and Charms," he said as he stretched out on the couch, indicating that he was going to give in. "Well, since you don't mind…"

"Perfect! See you tomorrow morning and Happy Valentine's Day!"

"I didn't hear what he had to say afterwards, I just ran. I didn't even care about the rule about no running in the corridors. I needed Malfoy…NOW! I did come to a halt as I was in front of the classroom we were in before Ginny was deflowered. He was in there, waiting for me. I opened the door, but didn't really see a romantic scene, just Malfoy looking more nervous than what I was used to.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I went up to him and saw that he seemed pale. Something was not right. He took something out from underneath his shirt and saw that it was my woven friendship ring he once wore on his marriage finger. Out of instinct, I took out mine.

"You did it too?" I asked astonished.

"Since I got back from California," he smiled. "I had to have it-"

"-close to me," I finished for him. I put my arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, to which he returned. I don't know how long we were snogging, but it didn't feel long enough. When are lips were away from each other, Malfoy smile. He detached himself from me and was digging in his pocket.

"For a while, I have wondered if us getting married was wrong," he said, finding what he was looking for. It was a red velvet box that seemed to scare me a little. "I finally realized that what we did was not wrong," he opened the box revealing the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. "We just got married the wrong way. Hermione Granger…will you remarry me?"


	23. Chapter 23:Oh F

_Dear, dear diary_

_I want to tell my secrets._

_I know you're the one_

_That I know would keep them. _

_Dear, dear diary_

_I want to tell my secrets._

_I know you'll keep them_

_So this is what I've done_

_I've been a bad, bad girl_

_For so long. _

_I don't know how to change_

_What went wrong._

_~Segment from Dear Diary by Pink_

**Chapter 23: Oh F*****

As you probably figured, I said yes to Malfoy and the look on his face was unbelievable. It was as if I made his day-no, his life. As he was hugging me and kissing me, I wondered what next. What would be the life we live after this?

We decided after school is over, we will have a VERY small wedding ceremony and we will leave, I don't know where to, I am sure that I wont be working at the ministry this summer, possibly never.

I know I like the whole spontaneous love fest thing, but now I think I'm getting cold feet. Where is Elvis with the beer bottle when you need him? I was in the library writing my entry down looking over my shoulder every once in a while. I wanted to more then anything to shout out for help, or at least a seamstress. God, I got to pick out a bloody wedding dress. And this time it's not going to be one of the cheap dresses some casino lends you. This time it will be perfect!

Great, I'm talking like a bridezilla in progress. Try being like this in secret, its hell. I looked at the entry and felt some relief enter my shoulder, making me hum as I closed the diary.

"You got to be bloody kidding me!" screamed a male someone. All of us that were sitting quietly in our table stretched our heads to see what was going on. Madame Pince even seemed to be interested in this argument.

We all saw it, Ron was pale as Mickey was trying to hold his hands! What the hell happened to that bloke from the Christmas holidays! Also, I would think he would pick someone more deep, you know? Ron took his hand back in disbelief.

"No I'm not! Ronald-"

"Ronald? Where the fuck did Ronald come from!? My name is Ron over here"

"Ron, I have felt an attraction towards you since I first laid eyes on you. You made me realize I can't hide from myself anymore."

"Wait," we all turned to find Nicki. "You are telling me that all those boys you were asking to come over weren't just surf buddies, but fuck buddies?"

"This is crazy!" Lavender whispered to me. "I knew he was too good to be true."

"That's it!" cried Madame Pince. "The library is closed for one hour. Go off to your dormitories!"

"Shit, I'm not going there now!" said Ron. I came to Ron side giving Mickey an apologetic look. Mickey looked pretty pissed and went off to God-knows-where. What a mess.

"Ron, maybe we should go out for a walk," I suggested. Ron shook his head absentmindedly as we walked past the stares of our fellow students. I felt really bad for him, but I couldn't help but being a little pissed about it either. He could have broken it to Mickey a little more gracefully. Still, we walked down an abandoned corridor.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Ron. "Why did he have to like me?"

"Well, you just happen to be his type."

"I also feel sorry for you. You were DATING him Hermione. Did you guys even do it?"

"No. He was gay Ron, sleeping together wasn't exactly his dream come true."

I suddenly realized that my bag felt a little lighter. It made it easier to walk.

"Wait, you knew he was gay?"

"Well, yes, I caught him with another guy while we were in California."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ron growned.

"It wasn't mine to tell. If you had a secret, I would keep it."

"Well, that's convenient. I really do have a secret."

Wait, I remember I closed my diary, but did I put it in my bag? I looked in my bag and Ron was annoyed that I wasn't listening to him. This was way more important though! I looked in my back and found that it wasn't there! I felt my breath get deeper and my eyes go wide as I tried to dig deeper in my bag. It wasn't there though! It was no where to be seen.

"Umm…Hermione?"

"SHIT!" I raced off down the corridor and Ron followed the best he could. I think he was surprised I could even run that fast.

"Hermione, wait up!"

I couldn't wait though! The diary is missing and anyone who gets their hands on it basically has the power to ruin Malfoy's life and mine! I was at the library door and heard Madame Pince say to hold on!

"I can't hold on!" I shouted to the door. I could feel Ron looking at me confused. "It's important!" The door finally swung open, and there was Madam Pince with a face full of anger.

"Ms. Granger! I would think-"

I didn't even let her finish her sentence. I swung the door open and went to the table that I was studying at before the big incident. I looked around, but my diary wasn't there. I felt my heart drop.

"Ms. Granger! I would like you to explain your behavior."

"Did you see a diary anywhere when everyone left?"

"A diary?"

"Yes you uptight hag, a diary! A bloody book where you write your daily life in."

I was even surprised at my behavior. I never really lost this much patience with someone of higher authority. Madame Pince looked like I slapped and told her to bend over.

"That's it!" said Madame Pince. "Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"God damnit Hermione!" I heard Ron exclaim from the corridors.

"And no, Ms. Granger," continued Madame Pince. "I have NOT seen any diaries around. Now leave my library."

I did as I was told with a sinking feeling in my stomach. It's official, everyone will know. I was so confident that nobody would bother with something from a bookworm, that I didn't even think twice about putting a locking charm on it. I told Ron to just sleep in the Room of Requirement for the night, and that I wouldn't tell anyone. I just wanted to be alone. I heard footsteps and looked back to find Malfoy.

"Evening Granger," he said stiffly. It was the voice he used in public. I didn't care about that though. I ran to him and kissed him. I could feel him frozen on my lips. Eventually, his lips easily kissed back with unbelievable passion. I broke the kiss and looked into his blue eyes, feeling myself melt.

"Hermione?" Malfoy said. "Is something wrong?"

"We will be found out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How are you so sure?"

"Malfoy, I don't want to talk about it."

We stood there with our arms wrapped around one another. Malfoy gave me the most loving smile and his eyes seemed to transform into something I did not recognize. Something very loving. I gasped at the beauty and he seemed to chuckle. "I really don't care. When people look at us like we have done something beyond sin, I want you to know that I am very proud to call you my wife."

* * *

_A.N.: I know, a little short. Since I'm finally on summer vacation, I have been so caught up on trips. I promise to write the next chapter longer and faster. Thank you and REVIEW!_


	24. Chapter 24:The Look

_You got me into this._

_Information overload._

_Situation, lost control._

_Send out an S.O.S._

_~Segment from Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry_

**Chapter 24: The Look  
**

When I was getting ready with Ginny, I felt light and heavy at the same time. Like what was going to happen today would be a release, but it would still put some weight on my shoulders that would cause my feet to look down to the floor like a wounded pup. Ginny looked at me with this sympathetic look, and I wished she knew it had nothing to do with my ex-boyfriend being gay for my…er, ex-boyfriend. It was much worse. I was married to someone that Ginny had grown to hate along with all the Weasleys'. I wish she would know the many nightmares I had of her yelling at me for betraying her and Ron and spitting in my face about the whole thing.

We just continued to brush our hair in silence; both of us feeling its best to not break this sad peace.

When we arrived at the Great Hall, my eyes were wide with horror and my throat went dry for gasping in. There the whole student bodies were going by there day-to-day basis and the teachers quietly eating their breakfast, but there were my diary entries posted all around the walls of the hall! They were set up like movie poster with my crappy cursive the one and only font. Shit! Doesn't anybody-ANYBODY see what the hell is going on!

I look around and no one seems to be paying any attention to my little disaster. I felt a hideous snarl and turned to find that it was Malfoy and his entourage. I found out rather quickly that it was pansy that snarled.

"Granger, you okay?" asked Malfoy. His eyes with that adorable curiosity and his hair newly trimmed. Crabbe, Goyle, Milicent, and Pansy all looked at Malfoy out how casually he addressed me in shock. I was really shocked that Malfoy couldn't see all my secrets written on the wall. He should be embracing me and telling everyone what we did was go against the unwritten rule and we really love each other very much.

He didn't do that. He just gave me a strange look and lead his group to their table and I heard Milicent and Pansy whispering a mile an hour. It was so strange. Maybe it was all just me. Maybe I was just freaking out over nothing. Maybe Filch had it the whole time and is now using the paper as kitty litter for Mrs. Norris, and good riddance.

I ate breakfast in silence, reading all the entries on the wall while Ginny and Ron tried to get my attention by saying something about the weather getting nicer. None of that really got my attention. I just gave unsatisfactory grunts as answers, leaving my friends exchanging expressions.

The bell rang and I didn't remember the rip of going to Potions. One minute I was taking my last bite of breakfast, next thing I know, there was the Potions classroom with all my diary entries. Again! The walls seemed to be spinning with my words as my classmates nudged pass me. I couldn't believe it? I took a few deep breaths, and now found myself meeting the eyes of Snape that had its usual soulless glow.

"Got a naggy comment about my room preparation Ms. Granger?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Hell yeah I did! Your room is covered with my personal thoughts! There all over the damn place. From the day I got the diary, to the many times Malfoy and I did it. In very nice detail mind you. Everyone was looking at me, noticing my strange behavior all morning.

"N-no."

"Then get to your seat!"

I rushed to my seat with no talking back, and Harry raised his eyebrows as if asking me a question. I couldn't answer though. I kept darting my eyes towards the direction of the diary entries, they were everywhere. I couldn't stop looking at them I didn't even pay attention to Malfoy. When my eyes finally landed on Malfoy, I gave him the look that something was wrong. He looked a little worried, but managed to conceal it while Crabbe and Goyle asked him something. I felt horrible for making Malfoy feel worried since I'm the one that's seeing things like a lunatic.

"I want you to list five ways of preparing the Vice Versa potion. Remember that the potion is to change the personality of the person into the definite opposite."

The assignment appeared in front of all of us on our desks, and it was my diary entry again? I was hyperventilating and this point while rubbing my eyes trying to make sense of what I was seeing. No! It can't be! This is my own personal hell.

"Ms. Granger," said Snape. "Why don't you read the introduction? You seem to be very interested in it."

I couldn't read the introduction. I even quickly glanced at Ron's paper, but the first two words were _Dear Diary. _"Umm…I…uh…would rather not."

"Ms. Granger not wanting to participate in class?" Snape questioned with faint disbelief. "Color me surprised. Now read the intro Ms. Granger."

"But sir-"

"That's an order!"

"Well before I get into that, let me just announce that Malfoy and I are married!" I yelled. The room did a huge gasp and all eyes full of disgust and disbelief seemed to look at me in disbelief. Some shifted towards Malfoy, who really just stared at me with this strange peaceful look. No-it was the true look of a husband. It was the look he gave me last night and the night he proposed to me, It was the look women have gone through many times of torture and humiliation to see. This look was mine.

For a second, I had this outer body experience, where I could see Malfoy and I looking at each other and could see the disgust from everyone around us. For a second I did care. What I just did would definitely screw us up. Still, the release was finally there released like a blooming blossom in my chest. I felt it spread through me as I slinked back to my body, meeting Malfoy's misty blue eyes. I was okay and exhausted, that was really when everything went black and I could hear my name being cried.


	25. Chapter 25: Kids Are So Cruel

**Chapter 25: Draco's Second Chapter **_**or **_**Kids Are So Cruel**

Bloody hell! Did Hermione just announce to the whole class that we're married and faint? Nobody is even helping her, they are just looking at me, expecting some sort of explanation. What can I say to this? "Sorry people, she must be married to another charming blonde Slytherin." One, that would be a lie and two, people would know we were lieing. No one is cuter than me in Slytherin.

I rush to Hermione's aide and take my robe off so she could use is as a pillow. I could hear her steady breathing, and knew was pretty knocked out. I look at Snape, but he is just staring at us like some freak show. "Professor?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be calling for some help?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "Right away." I have never seen Snape act like this. As Snape went out to the hall, everyone was just staring at us. Is this what Hermione was afraid of, people looking at us like we're aliens? If this was it, Hermione is scared easy. This is how my parent's say good morning to me when they're in a fair mood.

I was with Hermione as Madame Pomphrey was checking her, but I noticed that she would give a sideways glance at me, I wondered if she heard the news or if she was curious why a Slytherin was worried about a Gryffindor.

"Um…do you need anything Mr. Malfoy?"

Guess she didn't know. "Is Hermione okay?"

"Yes, she is just exhausted, I have noticed she was put under a charm to be the cause of it."

"A charm?"

"Er…it's a practical joke really. One I haven't seen since I was but a third year. The caster will steal a personal letter or journal and that person would only see that journal until they reveal what it says."

"That must be what happenened," I said. "I noticed Hermione has been very distracted this morning."

"I see…Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Madame Pomphrey?"

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be giggling about it with your friends?"

"I thought I had every right to know seeing as how Hermione is my wife. Your probably right. I should let her rest."

When I exited, I couldn't help smiling by the dumb look on Pomphrey's face. It was priceless and I wish I had a camera. As I walked down the halls, I didn't feel like going to class, so I skipped class. I felt lighter, but I was too afraid to tell from what. Now, I realize I felt lighter because now I wasn't sure what next. I have been waiting for this since Hermione and I started dating. Now, it's it finally happened, but instead of a clear trail, I'm in a field with no telling where to got next.

I forgot what it felt like not to have secrets. It feels sort of free, like lounging around naked in your own room. Though, I did feel shadowed by the negative consequences. My parents, her parents, the rumors, the fact that I would be burned off the family tree, left to defend for ourselves. I would have to start over on high-class society like a good citizen. Oh shit! Is that even possible?

The shadow seemed to get darker when I entered the dungeon. Well, let see, first Crabbe and Goyle grabbed me the arms. I was kicking the air, trying to get away from their troll like strength. Nope that didn't do it.

"What do you fuckers think your doing?"

"We are not under your control anymore," Crabbe said. "When Lucius hears this, he will disown you. "

"Well, I am aware of that you overgrown incest offspring!" Right there was when Crabbe hit me in the face. I heard more people coming out to the common room to see the scene. Never in Malfoy history have we ever been beaten down by any of thhe Goyles or Crabbes. It's another known unwritten rule that Crabbe was more that happy to break.

"Crabbe, get off your high horse," Pansy demanded. I got up feeling warm blood run through my lip entering my mouth with a faint salty taste. I was about to say a smart yet charming thank you to Pansy when she slapped me straight across the face. I heard some girls giggle and some hands clapping.

"What the bloody-"

"You disserve it Malfoy," Pansy said firmly. I saw Crabbe and Goyle exchange smirks. Pansy's eyes started to tear up. Hear we go. "You disserve it after what your doing to the whole house. You are basically embarrassing us. Being a damn shame! After all we have been through together. You go off shagging the mud-slut!"

"That's my word bitch!" We all looked to see Nicki with a pout on her face, glaring at Pansy. Pansy just snorts.

"Greath, the Blonde Cali Princess is pissed. I do have give it to you Button, you sure know how to pull a charm."

"What charm?" asked Nicki with little interest.

"C'mon," said Pansy. "Everyone knows that little stunt with Hermione going crazy and admitting the marriage was all you. You said so yourself you did something similar to some girl that was stealing your man last year."

"Yeah. So?"

"So it had to be you!" yelled Pansy

"Puh-lease. I don't care if Malfoy spends his time screwing Mrs. Norris. I am THROUGH with him," she said giving me a disgusted look. "Maybe it was you. You were the one who seemed interested in my little story, you're also still hung up over Malfoy."

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

Great, so if Nicki has no interest in screwing up Hermione's life and Pansy doesn't have the balls to do it, who did? The whole room went into a riot of who was the one who set the charm on Hermione. I knew it was my time to leave. I snuck out while everyone was having the big debate about Pansy's still obvious affection towards me. When I entered the corridors, I had this very lost feeling. I had nowhere to sleep without risking broken limbs. I can't run out to my home, because chances are my parents already know and pissed. Dumbledore gives me the creeps, so no way am I going to him. I decided to go to the Room of Requirement for the night and check up on Hermione in the morning.

I was thinking of a nice cozy bed as I came up the corridor. I nice bed with a nice fireplace that has a robe and a pair of slippers made with the right material. An ideal bed for a young husband with no more social life and little money.

Thank god I knew I would piss off my parents one day. I was able to have a very private bank account from all the birthday's I've ever had. Now all Hermione and I have to do is go through school. So far, it has really sucked having the secret out like this. Now I can see why she preferred it to stay secret. I felt sad that it had to be like this. Why can't anyone just congratulate us and move on with their lives?

I entered the Room of Requirement only to find my ideal room with someone not so ideal. Ronald Weasley in the robe and slippers made for ME eating a sandwich and spilling mustard on it. I scowled and he didn't look too pleased.

"Get out Weasley!" I growled.

"I was here first _Mildew_," he said. I flinched at his little pet name he gave me.

"Get out you homo magnet!"

"You get out!"

"If Hermione were here-"

"Yes, I know exactly what would happen if Hermione were here," he said sleeping in the armchair that _I _thought up. "She would say how unfair I was being and how you are now her husband. She will say for me to stop being like everyone else and accept the fact that you are not getting a divorce." He sat silent thinking and I was afraid to disrupt it. What he said was exactly what Hermione would say, and I felt us being married did more affect than we thought. Sure, we knew the Slytherins would be bad, but what about the Gryffindors. I could only imagine the rage they felt when their best student has married the enemy.

"Well fine Mildew. You can stay, but I still HATE you,"

"Thanks," I said in a low monotonous voice, still shocked by Weasley's kindness. I thought he would kick me out of the room by now.

A second bed magically appeared, and I take it, releasing all the exhaustion to the mattress. "How Mildew?" I heard Weasley asking.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you and Hermione still married"

"Well really, we got married in Vegas and they have this rule that we are only allowed to divorce one year later."

"Oh. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

I could hear Ron's gasp take a deep exhale. I could see his face screwed with confusion as he tried to figure us out even if I only see the ceiling. "Oh. Why?"

"I don't know."

"I still hate you, you know?"

"Whatever you say Weasley."

* * *

_A.N.: Sorry I haven't been updating. Next one will come by faster, I promise._


	26. Chapter 26: We're Gray

_Beauty is beauty, whether it's black or white._

_Yellow or Green, baby you know what I mean._

_What if Picasso only used one color?_

_There shouldn't be a rule how to choose your lover._

_Lovers in love is such a wonderful thing. _

_Maybe in time we'll get together and sing._

_I really hope so. There's nothing wrong with this picture._

_We got a long way to go, we got to get there quicker!_

_~Segment from We Got A Long Way to Go by Gwen Stefani ft Andre 3000_

**Chapter 26: Now the World is Black and White **_**or **_**We're Gray**

I wake up to see an angel. No-not an angel-my husband. The sound of it isn't as scary and empty as before, in fact, my heart swells at the words now like the chest of a love bird.

"Hey there love," said Malfoy. I smile at him feeling a bit dizzy. I look around the room and noticed that I wasn't in the Gryffindor tower (which I should have known because Malfoy was there) but I was in the hospital. Shit, we're in public. Wait, don't tell me that whole seeing-my diary-entries-and-revealing-to-the-whole-class-that-I'm-married-to-Malfoy dream was real? I felt the color drain out of my face as visions of evil classmates danced around my head with little red tails and pitchforks.

Readers, you will hate me for what I did next. This husband of an angel seemed to have been fogged by those disturbing images. All that would happen because we live in a world of strong prejudices far greater than what any muggle could think. Well, I have to give the muggle that. My heart was beating by the news and I felt my face wrinkle with worry. I was dizzy.

"They know, don't they?" I asked.

"Yes. Hermione, you know what they think does not matter."

"The rest of the school year will be hell!" I moaned. I felt the dizziness take over more and fell silent.

"Hermione?" asked Malfoy. " Are you ok?"

"No-I mean…yes. I just need some alone time."

I didn't even know what I was saying. I just knew what I said put this flash of hurt across his eyes and his sexy lips parted by a stunned gasp. Next thing I knew…I was alone.

When I escaped Vegas, I thought life would just fade to normality. That there would be no late night meetings, sexy secrets, or dizzy charms. I was stupid to keep a diary. I just assumed I would continue my role as Hogwarts brightest student, be upset about Ron, and date Mikey, and later on be broken hearted by the fact that he was gay.

But what kind of life was that? Could I really call my life normal and fulfilled if I went down such an obvious path? I felt the engagement ring around my neck. I didn't really know what came over me, but I took it off, careful not to lose the Virgin Mary charm. I slid the ring on my ring finger and felt this little thrill and I remembered it every time I went to the astronomy tower to meet Malfoy and every time I touched him. It's amazing that even that metal band could send such thrills.

Madame Pomphrey passed and she gave me this strange look that my old neighbor Mr. Dane used to give me when I was a little and riding my tricycle across his precious grass. "Feeling better, Ms. Granger?" she said through tight lips. Is that the look Mrs. Dursley gives Harry?'

"Yes, much better. How long was I out for?"

"Only a day Ms. Granger. That charm you were set upon was very strong. Hard to believe it was even by a student."

Dumbledore actually crossed my mind. I know he would never do such a thing, especially to a student, but who else knew about the marriage? I looked down the list of adults. Dumblededore, McGonagall, Fudge, the Malfoy's, Percy.

Percy! He had to be it. What the hell was that tard thinking!? He knew it would break Ginny and Ron's heart to know that I got married to the enemy. I will right a damn Howler to that-that traitor!

"You are too late to attend classes," said Pomphrey. "I will write you a pass to the tower and you could get some rest in your own dormitory." She got a notepad from her apron and wrote down the pass. I guess she can't stand me being in her care. As she handed me the note, she said through tight lips (again), "Oh, and congratulations on your engagement."

I nodded my head and left determined not to storm out and make that howler. When I got to the Tower, I expected it to be empty, like I have been that whole school year…I was wrong. Right there was Ginny. Her face was almost as red as her roots and her eyes were hard with hurt. I just stood there not knowing what to do, so for a while it was the most uncomfortable silence I have ever felt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she finally said.

"How could I? I was seeing a boy we both have hated for years at Hogwarts! I felt…ashamed."

"What about the marriage, before you started sleeping with him?"

"I was embarrassed. I never thought I would lose so much control at Vegas, but it still got the best of me."

She just stood there again. I exhaled because there was really nothing to say. Did she think I was going to beg for her fogiveness. Do what everyone seems to want me to do and call the re-engagement off? I couldn't even think of doing that to Malfoy. I found myself disgusted at her-no-the whole castle. I stormed out.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny as she followed.

"I am going to see Malfoy!"

Have you ever felt that one spark of rebellion that just turned into that big fire inside your chest? I felt the sparks, but on that day, on February 16th, it was something MUCH bigger. It was a fire that was fed by all things good and delicate. It was what kept my feet going and what held this smile in my face. On February 16th was the day I finally found Hermione Granger. At long last the conscience in my head was silence and I felt the passion to charge into Professor McGonagall's class!

"Ms. Granger!" said McGonagall. "You are too late for class! What are you doing?"

I looked at the confused faces and finally saw the one I was looking for. I went to Malfoy and planted a big kiss on his lips. I heard people gasping and the fire just grew bigger as Malfoy kissed back. I heard the class booing and protesting, but really that what made the fire keep burning!

"THAT'S IT!" said McGongall. "YOU TWO TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE! FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN! OUT OF MY CLASSROOM AT ONCE!"

Malfoy and I left and what followed behind were more boos and roars. I didn't care! We didn't care! When we were out in the corridor. Malfoy kissed me on the neck and I felt the fire growing again.

"That was the sexiest thing you ever done!" he whispered to my ear, and I felt that his breath tickle my skin. "What has gone over you!?"

"I'm just tired! I am tired of hiding, nightmares, and secrets! Malfoy, I love you more than my own life and I felt disgusted every time I thought that was bad."

He gently kissed me on the forehead, and I kissed him on the mouth. He smiled and said, " I REALLY don't want to go to Dumbledore's."

"Well, McGonagall never said when we had to go to Dumbledore's." I gave him a smile and we went to the closest empty classroom.

* * *

**A.N.: Again, dearly sorry for my lateness! I had quite a summer and just got caught up with a million things. I am happy to see new readers are viewing this story and thank you to those who have waited patiently. Also, the story will end soon! I don't want it to! I am thinking up another Dramione that will be more dark, but sexy! I will post it after Waking Up in Vegas! Thank you and review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Jam

_Yeah we walked through the doors_

_So accusing-their eyes!_

_Like they have any right to criticize._

_Hypocrites we're all here for the very same reason._

'_Cause you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on the cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to table._

_No one could find the rewind button, girl_

_So cradle your head in your hands._

_~Segment from Breath by Anna Nalick_

**Chapter 27: Jam**

I am still not used to waking up each morning in silence. Normally at the girl's dormitory, everyone is in such a big rush to get ready for class and argue who took what lip-gloss. It used to be the comfortable noise I was used to for seven school years.

Now whenever I do wake up, it's like the noise suddenly stops and all the girls just get ready in silence, giving me uneasy looks as I get ready myself ready. I always had this strong urge to just go ahead and say something, but if kissing Malfoy in front of the whole class didn't state anything to them, what would bitching do?

The rest of the castle was worse because it was like the whole school refused to acknowledge that Malfoy and I existed. I have raised my hand a million times in class and not even from the professor (I really think the reason why McGonagall doesn't is because of the whole scene in her class) would ask for the answer.

Even Harry was a bit awkward around me, which I did understand. He was on pins and needles with Ginny and Ron as it is. He did ask me how were things and I did the same. At least there is some human contact involved, still I felt myself wanting some normalcy.

Normalcy never happened because Malfoy and I found the biggest hill to roll down on a Tuesday morning. Malfoy and I don't eat in the Great Hall where everyone seems to stare at our romantic relationship. Instead, we smuggle as much food as possible from the Great Hall and hurry to a secluded area in the courtyard. Since spring was creeping, the winds were a little warmer and the sun would play peek-a-boo with you behind the clouds.

Malfoy took out his share of food in his book bag and I did the same. I felt a drop in my stomach when I realized we didn't get the jam. "No jam?"

"No, it's difficult dropping a whole jar of goo down one's pants! I did get sticks of butter." I presented with me solid sticks of butter, but the look of it made me queasy.

"I don't want butter on my toast, I want jam!"

"Hermione? Are you feeling okay?"

Stupid Malfoy! Of course I wasn't feeling okay! I wanted jam on my toast because what is breakfast toast without jam? I had a dream about it last night and that's all I could think about all morning.

"I think I should go in and-" I got up from the bench but Malfoy stopped me by putting his hands gently on my shoulders.

"Are you crazy!? They might do something!"

"I REALLY want jam though!" I brushed past him and entered the Great Hall. Sure, I did notice the growing silence as I entered the room. I even noticed Harry mouthing the words _get out _as I stretched my arm to get the jar of jam. I was pleased with myself and then I saw Nicki. She had her arms crossed and her lips were perfectly glossed and she was in my way!

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Malfoy finally decided to grace us with her presence. Tell me you little mud-slut, how does it feel knowing that while you and Draco were married, I was screwing him?"

"I don't give a fuck what you and Malfoy were doing! First off I gave him permission to shag you and second, you must have been a pretty lousy fuck if he kept coming back to me! Now get OUT OF MY WAY!"

Nicki had this shocked look on his face and I heard a million gasps, but I was waiting for Nicki to accept that I was not going to stand for her crap. NOT THIS MORNING. At last she smiled. "You got balls Granger."

She let me through and I think hell froze over because I heard everyone talking about it when I left. When I came back Malfoy looked at me with relief as I approached him.

"Everything went okay! Really?" he said. He hugged me and I was so happy to he showed this much affection to me.

"If this is how you act when your worried, I'll be sure to get myself into all kinds of trouble."

I sat at our little bench where our toast was. I dunked the whole half of the toast and ate it in just two bites.

"Wow," said Malfoy. "You weren't kidding when you said you wanted jam."

* * *

It was during lunch that was when the real trouble started. Most classes were cut short and the lunch time was extended because we had to go through physical inspection with Madame Pomphrey. You read right, even Hogwarts went through embarrassing sessions where the school healer got to make your life hell by taking ridiculous tests. The tests were the usual, eye exams, they check your teeth, and make sure you hear right. The most embarrassing that I don't believe every school does is when the make you dress in a hospital gown and Madame Pomphrey has the pleasure of poking you with tongs to calculate how much body fat you lost/gained from last year.

It was boys first this year, so us girls were forced to stay in the Great Hall where they served us steamed vegetables and water. I found the smell very nauseating, but I think it might have also been the fact that no one in the Great Hall would even look at me. It has been like that all day. I would look at Ginny, but she seemed to be using all her strength in not talking to me. Well, at least Nicki and her crew stopped. In fact, when I entered the Great Hall, they gave me a short nod in the head so that's something. Just goes to show that in order to earn respect, sometimes you have to be the ultimate bitch.

I picked at my overgrown turnip they served and really wanted something MUCH better than some lousy vegetable. I want a huge thing of sausage, I know it's a lot to eat, but hell, I'm married now and we're out in public. I don't really have anyone to impress. No, it would be great if I had sausage, roast turkey leg, cranberry sauce with buttery mashed potatoes. Oh god! I need to eat!

Finally Professor McGonagall came out and announced that the girls could finally line up. I got in the front because the quicker the test are done, the quicker I could go up to the boys dormitory and raid Harry's secret stash of cauldron cakes he doesn't think anyone knows about. I led the line of fellow females to the clinic room and Madame Pomphrey did the usual test. My hearing was perfect, my eyesight was sharp, and my height seemed to go at semi-normal speed (though most of the women in my family are just naturally short. There was only one test to go. Madame Pomphrey and I went behind the screen where I undressed and put on the papery hospital gown. She took her cold measuring tongs and pinched my skin with them. It was at that moment I DEFFINETELY realized the weight gain. I made a quick not to myself not to raid Harry's sugary trove. It was in my mid section Madame Pomphrey stopped and looked as pale as a ghost.

"M-ms. Granger, please grab your robe and follow me to my office."

I looked at her confused and really wished I could get fully dressed rather than just putting on my robe. Still, I did what I was asked, and I heard the whispers of the girls grow louder as I entered the office. Madame Pomphrey was at her desk and was looking at the clipboard thinking something MUST be wrong. Only thing is Madame Pomphrey is never wrong when it comes to knowing the adolescent body.

"Ms. Granger, I don't think it's a secret that you and Mr. Malfoy had had sex."

She said it so bluntly, it almost made me want to smack her nosy face with that clipboard she keeps looking at. I nodded and gave her a glare.

"Have you used any protection? Condoms, sponges, birth control, diaphrams-"

"Yes, we have used condoms. Is something wrong?"

"Ms. Granger…when I was four years old, I knew my Aunt Jean was pregnant before she knew. It's a gift a few witches and wizards are given."

"And…"

"Ms. Granger, what I'm trying to say is that you are %100 pregnant. Exactly six weeks. Do you remember using protection six weeks ago?"

My face fell because that was one of the times we didn't use protection. It was after I made out with Malfoy in front of the whole class. The whole thing turned us on so much we just flew into passion for about three hours in a broom closet and didn't even think of protection.

I, Hermione Granger, was pregnant with a Slytherin baby. A Gryffindor is giving birth to a Slytherin. It sounded so strange in my head. What would I tell my parents? How would the Malfoy's react? Draco? This might strike horror.

But, in the end…I'm a mother. Me. I never thought I would be so happy in the core of my being.

* * *

I got out of the clinic fully dressed and knew I should go to Draco, but I wanted some piece. Madame Pomphrey gave me some books on what to expect, which I hid in my bag as I made my way to the dormitory. No one was there because dinner was going to start soon and everyone was probably in the Great Hall waiting for a real meal to be served.

The first thing I did when I got to the dormitory was put a pillow under my robe and stand in front of the mirror. I was wondering if my baby would really be that huge when the time comes. I felt my own bare stomach to see if I could feel it anywhere. Then I thought up names. If it's a boy, I would be sure Draco doesn't give our baby his own name. I don't want the kid to be pushed around because he sounds like the nerdy cousin to Dracula. If it was a girl, I didn't want to give her my name either. I never liked the name Hermione and I didn't even start saying my name till I was four because of how hard it was.

When I heard footsteps, I immediately wrapped my bare belly with my robe and tried to pretend I was looking for acne, which wasn't really hard because there was one growing on my forehead. I looked and saw that it was Ginny. She looked like she had a hundred things on her mind. "Hello Hermione."

"Ginny? Shouldn't you be with the boys getting dinner?"

"That's what I was thinking, but Harry wanted me to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me most. I was so caught up in my own stupid troubles. I felt horrible after you had to face Nicki on your own."

"It's okay."

"No! It's not because I know if I was in your shoes you wouldn't stand there like an idiot while I was alone and defenseless. I don't agree with your relationship with Malfoy, but obviously me and the rest of the school are wrong because you two have definitely showed us that you guys are for each other."

"Really?"

"My God, yes! You guys are there defending each other, ignoring our glances and you still manage to look happy and act like coming out with this marriage is the best thing you ever did. Hermione, you are and always will be my role model…my big sister!"

I felt tears in my eyes and I could only imagine the smile on the baby's face if it knew how much this meant for me. I hugged Ginny and felt myself crying from sheer joy on her shoulder. I felt her tears too. Our fight was officially over! Everything was forgiven and it didn't matter how much we kept from each other or how we let the other down. It was true sisterhood I was experiencing and I knew my life was complete.

We broke away from each other and laughed at our read faces. I had to tell her. First off, she was the closest one to me (except Draco), and second, I knew Draco wouldn't mind. I would tell him today, but I wanted Ginny to be the first with the news.

"Ginny, I will tell you something not even Draco knows if you promise not to tell a single soul for the time being."

She nodded her head, sending you black ends flying in the air. "Anything! What's wrong?"

"It's not something wrong…it's something right! Ginny, I'm going to be a mommy."

She looked at me with disbelief, but it wasn't the bad kind I have grown used to. It was good, and with that another hug was between us and I couldn't wait to tell my husband (the father of my child!) tonight.

* * *

_A.N.: Yeah! I got Hermione pregnant! I hope this was enjoyable. Please review!_


	28. Chapter 28: Reveal

_She is the one_

_All that I wanted._

_She is the one_

_And I will be haunted._

_She is the one._

_This gift is my curse for now._

_I see your face with every breath I take_

_And every bone I break._

_It's all for you._

_~Segment from Gift and Curses by Yellowcard._

**Chapter 28: Reveal**

_**Or **_**Draco's Third Chapter**

_Dear Draco,_

_As I am sure you have guessed, we have received word that you and the stupid mud-blood have decided to go on with a second marriage and reveal such a horrid event to the whole school. You might have also guessed that your mother and I feel it is best to take you off the Malfoy Family Tree as well as records. We will have you graduate, but don't EVEN think of coming by your former home and demand some sympathy! We will send your things to your new in-laws parents and pray to never see or hear from you again._

_Your former parents,_

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy._

I had to admit that it wasn't as bad as I always imagined. At least they didn't send a howler and it's better than having those letters from that horrible Rita Skeeter. She wanted to get the full scoop on a _tragically delicious love story that might even surpass Merlin. _First off, its not weird falling for someone you were raised to hate. Especially someone as spectacular as Hermione.

I even think the students at Hogwarts were getting bored of the subject. I didn't see Hermione at dinner, so I looked in the Great Hall and saw Ginny Weasley smiling at me while Harry just gave a meaningless wave. Ron Weasley is still a pain though the worst part is we still share the Room of Requirement.

Hermione knows that we share a room, but still I act as if Weasley was nothing more than an annoying fly when he really is the big, annoying parrot that won't shut up. I think he has gotten used to me, but when he entered the room and saw the letter, he had to ask.

"Your parents Mildew?"

Oh, and he still calls me by that ridiculous name. "Yes."

"Did they kick you out?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yep, they kicked you out. Serves you right for marrying my ex-girlfriend and best friend."

"Gee, I wonder if I could have Mickey come over to play wizard chess."

Weasley's eyes squinted and his lips got tight. "You wouldn't."

"Didn't you forget that I'm the guy who made you vomit slugs?"

"No, that was an accident and you were crying like a baby."

"Yeah, until you threw up slugs. What are you so scared of anyways? So he likes you, you don't need to buy him a corsage. I bet you have a thing for him!"

"I do not! I am straighter than you."

"It all makes sense," I mused. "You haven't dated anyone all year and barely had sex all last year with MY WIFE. Who, I might add, could make any man want to dry hump."

"I'm telling her you said that!" Weasley threatened. If I knew Hermione though, she would take things in good humor…and then possibly slap me.

"Defensive are we?"

"I am not gay! If anything I have been masturbating to Nicki!"

We both gasped. Weasley was masturbating to the image of Nicki! Look at Mr. Anti-Slytherin! What a damn hypocrite. "Nicki?"

"I mean, Nicole Knite from Ravenclaw."

"No, you said Nicki as in the Slytherin that was MY ex-girlfriend."

"So what, at least you know I'm not gay."

"Yeah, now try convincing the rest of the school."

The door opened and there was Hermione and she looked different. Like a good different; she seemed to glow. She wasn't literally glowing, but her smile had this hint of secret happiness, her eyes seemed to dance straight into mine and I felt my heart lift. I didn't even mind Ron making a gagging noise has he witnessed this tender moment. "Get a room," he said.

"We have one only the problem is you're in it," I snapped.

"Draco," Hermione said in a sing-song voice. "I have great news."

"That's good," said Weasley. "Mildew could use some great news, he just got kicked out of his family tree. "

Hermione glared at him, "Would you shut up for a minute!? I am trying to say something."

"What is it?" I asked. As long as we've been together, Hermione has rarely come with good news. Mostly whines about going public and all that.

"I am leaving," Weasley announced. Could this be anymore of a perfect day? Hermione told Weasly to stay and that just made us both more confused. What was so important that she wanted Weasley to stay? I had to give Potter credit for tolerating him and his sister for seven years.

"No, Ron I want you to stay too. I might as well tell you too since you are going to find out eventually." She grabbed my hand and we both sat down at my bed. She held them so tight and tears were in her eyes, but she still smiled. I didn't know how to feel. Something big was coming and I didn't know if I was ready for it. She casted her eyes down and a light blush spread across her face. "I'm pregnant."

When you find out your about to be a father, time stands still. Well, at least it did for me. Everything seemed to stop, my thoughts, the time, my breath. The word _pregnant _became this strange word of a foreign language. Pregnant. Not too pleasant on a teenagers tongue.

"Y-you are?"

She nodded her head and hugged me. I finally saw the look on Weasley's face, which was of dreadful shock. While Hermione was too busy crying with joy, I saw him quietly leave.

"I found out today during the physical!" Hermione exclaimed while she was still hugging me. "I can't believe it! Draco, you're going to be a father!"

"I see," I said softly. Why now? Why when everything was crappy and the kid won't even have grandparents that cared for it."

"Malfoy?" she asked questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…bad timing."

To this day, I could never forgive myself for putting such disgust to Hermione's eyes. "Bad timing? This child is not some event or thing! He is part of you and me."

"I'm sorry, but how would you want me to think! This child would be spat on at the streets of Diagon Alley, it won't have a fond memory at Hogwarts because all the kids would avoid them."

"A little to late for that!" she exclaimed

"Hermione, I just got disowned and we both know your parents won't keep us for long."

"I still have my job as Fudge's secretary and you have that secret savings account."

"Babies cost a lot of money. They have hospital visits and diapers."

"We could cut back and save money to buy a real house!"

"That won't change the fact that I am my father's son!" The words just spewed out. I didn't even know where they came from. I knew it was true. I thought of all the times my father would hit me or make some snide remark with mother. I remember all the dreams he crushed and all the goals he put on my back that I never wanted to carry. It all came out with one sentence. What if I would end up like him? I cringed at the thought of me looking at my child as if they were just a thing.

Hermione's eyes became glassy and she rubbed the back of my hand. "That's it, isn't it? You think you will treat it like your father treated you?"

"Yes. I'm scared that I would end up like him. You've seen how my dad is. My mum may have a bitch's mouth, but my dad is so much worse. Their were nights when I just wanted to…"

"You're not him," Hermione stated. "If you were anything like your father, none of this would happen, and isn't that so much better? Malfoy, you are a good person."

No one has ever called me a good person. I actually felt tears demanding to roll, but I was a father now. A father. I had to be strong for this part of me. Whenever a kid pushes him down, I have to have the strength to bring them up. When they have the problem, I need the wisdom to guide them.

"A child doesn't need a big house," said Hermione. "They don't need money or special toys. This baby only needs love and for the both of us to believe that it can be whatever it wants and do whatever it has to."

I smiled softly and put my hand on Hermione's stomach. Soon that stomach would grow and I would feel the baby kick. "Don't forget that a baby needs milk, milk bottles, diapers, baby powder, and baby food." I said jokingly. Hermione smiled and grabbed the back of my head and kissed me.

I knew that night that every heartbeat I have, I would give to my child. I knew every silly dream I had would have to wait for this special creature. Every galleon I earned, I would gladly give to that child and never regret it. I would do all of this because I am a father now. Tell your friends.


	29. Chapter 29:Four Months Later

_So I lay my head back down._

_I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours._

_I pray to be only yours._

_I know now your my only hope._

_~Segment from Only Hope by Mandy Moore_

**Chapter 29: Four Months Later…**

A belly was starting to show. Every morning the first place I go is Lavender's full length mirror (I want to say it was a birthday present) and look myself from each side to see the change.

Don't get me wrong, people have noticed. They just assume I've gained wait due to my comfort with Malfoy. When I heard that, it did make me uneasy. What if after I have the baby I don't have my figure back? What if I stay chubby?

I felt sick at the thought that morning and stepped away from the mirror. Today, I was going to meet Madame Pomphrey to finally see the babies sex. I know I was supposed to have done that a long time ago, but…I was scared. Maybe more scared than Malfoy.

I never told him either. Like I would! If I so much as sneeze too hard, he starts worrying. I put on a happy face to reassure him that everything is okay.

I just put on my normal clothes since it was they weekend. A flowing empire cut blouse (to try to hide the stomach) and some jeans. I was glad that finals were done with. Tomorrow, my class would finally graduate and on August, I will be married. Sad that I would have to find a dress to suit the baby belly.

I was out in the corridors when I spotted Harry talking with Ginny. A lot has happened in four months, but mostly to Ginny. She still wears black, but her hair is back to normal, except for the fact that she cut it in a nice bob. Harry asked her out two months ago and the usual drama did happen. In the end everything worked out. Everything was okay.

I decided to just walk pass them as they got closer to the kiss. I felt a smile on my face and lightly touched my stomach, praying that my baby would kick. I only felt a light kick one, but after that, the baby kicked no more. I told Malfoy that it was a tease just like him.

"Hermione? What are you doing?" I heard an American accent and turned to only see my gay ex, Mickey.

"Um…nothing."

"Okay then, so how are things with you and Malfoy?"

He came closer and I really felt fat next to his lean muscles. "Things are well. You?"

"I actually met someone!" he said happily. "He is from here but he is an auror. I met him over spring break and we really hit it off."

"That's terrific! I am so proud of you!"

He stopped smiling and I saw hurt in his eyes. "Yeah, out of all the people here, you were the only one really there for me. And what do I do?"

I perked up a little, "Go on, what did you do?"

He seemed a little shocked at my behavior and hesitantly went on. "Hermione, that spell that you were under that forced you to see those diary entries…that was me."

I felt my frown deepen and felt my mood swing from indifferent to just pissed. "You what!"

"W-well, I didn't like the fact that I was out of the closet and-"

"What!"

"I-saw-your-diary-and-thought-that-I-should-bring-the-attention-to-you!"

"WHAT THE HELL! I KEPT YOUR SECRET FROM EVERYONE AND YOU GO OFF AND DO THAT YOU SON OF A-"

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

There he was, my knight in shining army. Malfoy ran to me and gave Mickey a strange look. Like he wants to feel jealous, but really there is no reason to be since the worse Mickey could do is enter my dreams.

"Is there a problem?" Malfoy said with his nose up in the air and his back to Mickey. A classic Malfoy move.

I thought about telling Malfoy everything. Well, my pregnant self would love to see Mickey getting into trouble, but I let it go because it was really not worth it. Besides, Mickey cowardly act really did do things for the better. If you think about it, Mickey is the reason I'm pregnant.

"Nothing, lets just go. Bye Mickey."

He didn't say anything when I left and I don't blame him. I just grabbed Malfoy's hands and noticed they were sweating and smiled that he was just as nervous as I was. I gave his palm a comforting squeeze. He gave me a smirk, but I could still see the anxiety in his eyes.

"I can't believe we're finally going to find out. What took you so long anyways love?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I can't wait anymore."

We entered the hospital wing where Madame Pomphrey was looking down a cauldron. The place smelled of steamed herbs and meat, it actually made me hungry. That's another thing about being pregnant, the random cravings. When we went to Hogsmeade last year, I sent Malfoy and Ron on a goose chase to find the right roasted nuts because the one the offer at Three Broomsticks didn't cut it.

"That stew is not for eating Ms. Granger," said Madame Pomphrey. Since I was still in school, Professor Dumbledore put her in charge of my babies health, which seemed very stupid at first, but then the more Madame Pomphrey took care of me, the more foolish I felt. She was stern, but she knew what she was talking about.

"If you could, Ms. Granger, please lay down. Mr. Malfoy, be a gentlemen and help her."

Malfoy helped me up to the hospital bed, which I could of sworn, wasn't such a challenge last week. It is a hell of a workout just get up and down. Not only do I have to do that, but act like it's every other day.

"What is that stew for?" asked Malfoy. He sat in another bed holding my hand comfortingly. I squeezed it, begging for more reassurance than that.

"This _potion _will be poured over Hermione's stomach making her stomach glow. It would glow either two colors: red for boy and white for girl.

"Wait, wait, wait-your going to put a boiling potion on my baby?"

"Sorry Madame Pomphrey," said Malfoy. "She has been a little testy all morning."

"I don't need you apologizing for me!" I whined.

Madam Pomphrey just ignored the whole scene and dipped a wooden spoon into the cauldron. The steam cam out as she came out with a spoon full of potion, which still looked like beef stew to me. I squeezed Malfoy's hand harder and I could hear him curse under his breath.

When the potion hit my stomach, it was like a…wow. It was a warm sensation that made me smile. It sort of tickled. I was looking at my stomach just wondering was the baby was going through. Was it dancing or smiling? Is it imagining what is going on out there?

One of the most beautiful things happened. The stomach turned white. A soft glow of angelic white brought tears to my eyes. I have a daughter. I felt Malfoy kiss my forehead and looked up to he him teary eyed as well. I was so happy that he was.

"We have a daughter," he said softly. The image of pink bows, ball gowns, fairy wings, and ballet slippers danced in front of my eyes. I could see our first family portrait and was eager to see her eyes staring back at me.

We were all in our gowns in hats. I could see my mother and father in the far back, as away from any magic folk as they could. They looked scared, but their eyes were glued to me. I told them that they were going to have a grand daughter. They seemed happy, but I could tell they're scared. When Malfoy's belongings showed up in the living room that morning, they were scared what would become of us. Me being a wife and mother before graduation isn't something they were expecting. Still, when they saw me they waved and smiled and mouthed '_I love you'._

We were all set up in the front of the Great Hall by house. Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing in front of us with this look of pride and I guess I felt normal because I was finally a student graduating again. The Gryffindors were in the far left of the stage and then it goes onto Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Dumbledore did his speech about success, McGonagall did her's on discipline, and they finally called out the names. I was going to be the last one because since I did have the highest grade (still managed my studies during pregnancy!) I was to give my farewell speech. I looked at the cards I wrote the speech on. All I thought of it was crap, crap, and more crap.

"Calm down Hermione!" said Ron. He gave me a smile and I was happy because it was as if all was forgiven. I guess when it's the last day of school, recent moments count. Not the embarrassing moments. I looked at Harry at the bottom row and saw how lost he was. My heart went out to him because I know he wished his parents could see him. I wished and Mrs. Weasley especially wished it. I saw Mr. Weasley taking pictures of his last son in his cap and gown. "Do you want me to tell you something that could take your mind off that stupid speech?" asked Ron.

"Only if it's good."

"Well, that secret I was going to tell you is…I have a huge crush on Nicki Button."

My eyes widened as I was trying to adjust to the news without drawing attention to myself. Ronald Weasley liked a Slytherin? Was the whole world really is topsy turvy. "Since when?"

"Well, since I saw her devouring a turkey leg. The girl can eat."

I tried to muffled a giggle. So that's what turns Ron on? Food? If I knew that back in the olden days, I would have bought a whole Christmas feast. "Are you going to tell her?"

"No," he said. "She is well wanted and she's a Slytherin."

"Ron, I'm pregnant with Malfoy's daughter, I think it's okay for you to ask for a date."

"Just forget it Hermione," he said with red cheeks. I looked down at how many students were left and saw that Harry was already out there in the crowd. He looked at us smiling with his diploma on his lap. Before I knew it, Ron was called, then I was the only one left.

"To present us with the farewell speech, top of the class, Hermione Granger."

I looked out to the see of my former classmates and parents. The classic deer-in-the-headlights feeling was in full throttle. I went to the stand and looked at my speech. It was all really blurry all of a sudden. I got that sick feeling in my stomach and wanted to blame it on the baby, but I bet she would hate that.

"This is the…last time we will all be together," I decided to turn my cards away from me because I knew I was going to wing it. "It sets me to all these emotions. Dread of never going to a Hogwart's feast. Regret for not getting to get to know some of you more. The one emotion that sticks out the most…is hope." I felt a little more easy. "We just got through seven years of growing up. This day-the rest of our lives is finally ours. We can go to careers and finally define us by our standards. When I leave this stage, I will no longer be a Gryffindor as all of you would no longer be a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Let us forget the houses or breeding and have fun today. Thank you."

I received my diploma and Dumbledore took the stage. I could feel his approval raining down on me. I took my place to the crowd and looked up to the all-knowing headmaster, as a student, for the last time. "Very wise words from such a young lady. It is my honor on behalf of Hogwarts staff and myself, I declare that this class has met all requirements and has graduated."

There was a huge cheer that rung through my ears. Next thing I knew, I was hugged by Harry and Ron. My father came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. There was laughter and tears, but what really did it for me was when Draco came up, unsure because of all the former Slytherin's around him. Still he came up to me and we had a deep kissed. He looked around and asked me. "What's next?"


	30. Chapter 30: Her Name Is

_So father's be good to your daughters._

_Daughters will love like you do. _

_Girls become lovers_

_Who turn into mothers._

_So mother's be good to your daughters to._

_~Segment of Daughters by John Mayer_

**_Chapter 30: Her name is…_**

**_or Draco's Last Chapter._**

I was looking at the muggle newspaper to see for a home. Hermione won't start her work as secretary until November and I have just a tiny bit of money left for a muggle place. Even after the wedding, Hermione and I remained at her parent's, which wasn't so bad. Mr. Granger has become more like a father to me than I would have ever guessed. I think he just feels sorry fro me because my own father disowned me. Either way, I saw him as a true man to look up to.

Hermione and I live in her old room…well, more like Hermione lives in the her room while I have no choice but to sleep on the couch. Hermione had a twin bed to begin with and with her constant growing stomach, I had no choice but to occupy the living room. It's okay though because every morning I wake up to the warm aroma to Mrs. Granger's healthy cooking.

I circled a two bedroom apartment in a shady part of London. I doubt Hermione would ever go for it, but it's affordable. I heard her heavy steps approaching my living room/bedroom and turned to see her heaving. "D-draco, it's time."

"What time?"

"I'm serious, the baby is coming!"

"Shit!"

"Hey!" Mr. Weasley came to the living with a frown on his face. "I thought I said no cursing."

He looked at Hermione and this look of horror came to his face. "Shit! It's time."

Within seconds, The Granger's and I took Hermione to the car and were going over the speed limit. I was so stunned looking at my wife in such pain just giving birth. She was breathing in and out in rapid breaths that I didn't know what to do. Mr. Granger was much in a state as myself. He kept looking at the rearview mirror and would push his foot a little harder on the pedal. Mrs. Granger was very different. She was checking her make up and calling her friends to tell them about the wonderful news.

"Well, she is doing very well," said Mrs. Granger on the phone. "She is breathing right and I think when they put the drugs in her she will be flying high! You do? Hermione, Aunt Vivica wants to talk to you!"

"Tell" _inhales. _"Her," _exhales. _"I," _Inhales. _"Can't," _exhales. "_Talk," _inhales. _

"Okay. Vivica, she can't talk right now. Okay, I will. Bye! Hermione, Aunt Vivica says to make sure you spread your legs wide and to ask for a strong dose.

When we came to the hospital, it all happened so fast. Hermione was in a wheel chair, I was pushed to put on some outfit. Mr. Granger offered me advice I can't remember and Mrs. Granger said to look after Hermione. I was running with the bed Hermione was on going through door after door with a gazillion doctors and nurses around us. We finally came to her room. Hermione looked up at me and squeezed my hand hard.

"Please, don't let go!" she begged. "I don't know what I would do if you did."

She really was hurt. She was screaming as the nurses told her to push. I wanted to just shoo them all away and have things be the way they used to. This first glance of parenthood was so heartbreaking and scary I wanted to turn back. Then I just thought about my wife and all these fears she had over the last year. How we survived it all and laughed as we threw the pieces to the wind.

"Ms. Granger, you have to push!" said the doctor. He looked agitated and I wanted to punch him in the face. How did we end up with this jerk off.

"I CAN'T! I AM SO TIRED!" screamed Hermione. She squeezed my hand so hard I couldn't feel my fingers.

"Hermione," I said through the pain. "You can."

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" she said.

"Don't worry handsome, they always say that," said a nurse.

"You have to push!" I said. "Think about our daughter."

"Draco, you don't understand, this really really hurts!"

I looked at the nurse. "Whatever happened to the epidural?"

"She is way too late to receive any."

Great, so my wife has to go through this sober? I am not even pregnant I already want to rush to a bar. For an hour, Hermione kept pushing and the doctors kept looking a machines and saying words like _contractions. _Finally the doctor announced that be could see the head.

"She is there Hermione. Just one more push and you will have your baby!"

"I-I can't!" exclaimed Hermione. Her voice was getting hoarse and she seemed so weak. I kissed her on her sweaty head and felt that the life I knew would finally end. "Draco, please tell him I can't!"

"I am here, you have to push because that's all that's stopping us from seeing our daughter."

She looked at me pained and I knew she was thinking the same thing. This is the end of the chapter and everything will change in just a matter of minutes. She looked forward and had tears streaming her already wet face. She pushed so hard that I could see veins popping out.

I heard a cry and Hermione stopped with a relieve look. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sound of new life.

"She did it!" said the Doctor. "It's a healthy girl! A healthy eight pounds if I could guess."

Nurses went to help Hermione and another one wrapped my daughter up in a pink cloth. I couldn't believe what was in front of my eyes. The nurse gave her to me and….

I wish I could say the feelings I had. It was true magic I felt. Her soft pink skin, blonde hair, and dark hazel eyes captured me in this ride. She looked up at me with this pure innocence as she was trying to figure me out.

"I-I'm your…father."

I felt tears coming down and put her cheek softly against mine. I could hear her heart beating and the softness of her breath. I turned around and saw that Hermione witnessed the whole thing. She had tears down her eyes and extended her hands with anticipation. I didn't want to let her go. Still, I walked toward Hermione and gave her our daughter. "Hi Gweneviere," she said. "We have waited a long time to see you."

The next morning, Hermione was breast feeding Gweneviere. Hermione had this glow to her that I guess only comes from a mother. She looks so serene and acts as if nothing could go wrong. I wanted nothing more though, than to take Gweneviere back in my arms.

"Why name her Gweneviere?" I asked to distract myself.

"Well," said Hermione. "I was afraid you would go along with your plan and name her Vegas."

"Vegas sounds exotic though! Can it at least be her middle name?"

"Hmmm. Gweneviere Vegas Malfoy? Nope, that just sounds stupid. You are lucky we have your last name involved."

"Again, what is wrong with the name Malfoy?"

"Nothing, I mean, my last name is Malfoy as well."

We heard the door open and I saw that Potter, Weasley, and Ginny came in. Harry smiled nervously at me while Ron's eyes immediately darted toward Hermione's exposed boobs.

"Hey! Eyes off my wife!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry mate, I couldn't help it."

"She is so adorable!" exclaimed Ginny, trying to change the subject. Hermione detached herself from Gweneviere and let Ginny carry her. I wanted to tell Ginny to be careful, but knew she would give me this ugly look.

"Yeah, congratulations you two!" said Harry. "It's great to see something good came out of your marriage."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Besides the great rumors that came around school."

"Speaking of scandal," said Ginny would was holding Gweneviere's hand with her finger. "Was I the only one that saw Nicki Button by the joke shop last night?"

"Probably went to meet some guy," I said.

"As long as it's not my guy, I'm fine," said Hermione. I came to her side like a whipped dog while the two Gryffindors grinned.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" said Harry.

We never really answered that question. It seemed pointless because everything that happened okay was from not planning. I did know that I was finally ready for the road in front of me. I was no longer a prince of Slytherin or the only son of the Great Lucius. I was just the father of a little girl I love to death and the husband a lovely woman I woke up to in Vegas.

* * *

_A.N.: I decided to do one short funny chapter before I let this baby go. Would it be of Gweneviere or the wedding? Thank you, review, and hold on one last time._


	31. Chapter 31:Waking Up in Vegas

You gotta help me out.  
It's all a blur last night.  
We need a taxi cause your hung over  
And I'm broke.  
I lost my fake I.D.  
But you lost the hotel key.  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks now.  
Don't blame me!  
You wanna cash out.  
Get the hell out of town.  
Don't be a baby.  
Remember what you told me.  
Shut up and put you money where your mouth is.  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!  
~Segment from Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry

**Chapter 31:Waking Up In VEGAS!**

**Two months earlier…**  
I woke up trying to get my eyes used to the morning light…or was it afternoon? Bottom line is I woke up with a headache. I was only down to my red striped boxers. Hermione's wedding was so…intense. They decided (for laughs) to throw their wedding at Vegas. The muggle wedding was nice, though it was exhausting to try to get dad away from the DJ.

I was pretty hot stuff last night too. After the wedding, Harry, Ginny, and I went clubbing. Sure, it was awkward because they were a couple and I was not…but I was scoring pretty well with the ladies.  
Crap, I gotta throw up! I got to the toilet and threw up all of last night's fun. I looked around the hotel room, knowing it wasn't mine. I was sharing a room with Fred and George and our bathroom was much smaller than this. I washed my face in the sink wondering what the hell I did last night. What happened to Harry that he couldn't stay around. Shit, if he and Ginny went off to get married, I will be pissed. It's one thing to let Malfoy go off and marry Hermione…but my sister is a totally different story.

I went to the bedroom and looked around. There was a nice view of the street, and the room smells like faint perfume. I go to the closet and find golden leather luggage. Whoa, this was a girl's hotel room? I actually did a one night stand? I felt so pleased with myself that I had this urge to call out the window saying "I just got layed!"  
What if it was an ugly girl…or worse? What if she had STDs? It was hard for me to imagine what kind of girl I would have a one-night stand with. Probably anyone. I know there was this whole thing with Hermione about not being committed intimately, but truth was that after a while I didn't like how she always seemed so sex craved; especially more so than me. Don't you think that is a bit intimidating? Eventually, I wasn't for her and when Mickey broke up with her, I felt obligated to date her again.

Oh well, she is married now and I can enjoy life as a bachelor. I go to the fridge and find a whole treasure trove of butterbeer and fire whiskey. Since I did have a horrid headache, I just got the one bottle of water from the very back.

I hear the door open and I immediately got under the covers. A pretty petit blonde with hazel eyes came in. "My God! Who the hell are you?"

I gave her this confused look. "We didn't…you know?"

"Ew! I would never go for someone with a pasty chest! Now that I think of it though, I do remember you. Right! You were with my girl!"

She looked in the closet and took out some purple shoes. " I just came by to get this. Good luck."

She left with a smug look on her face. Good luck? What did she mean by that? Maybe I did have a one-night stand with an ugly girl. I should leave…and fast! I tried look for my clothes and so far just found my white shirt. I just recovered one shoe and the door open. I slowly casted my eyes on the only Nicki. I was sure I had this goofy smile on my face. I don't know why I was attracted to someone as shallow as Nicki, maybe the belief that I could change her. "Well if it isn't Nicki Button," I said. "Had a good time last night with moi."

"Well Weasley, you did surprise me," she said in a bright tone.

"Yeah, let me tell you though that I never did this before. So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean…dear?"

"Dear? Well I never picked you of being the committed type," I said. She called me dear! I really must be a Casanova when I'm drunk.

"Well me neither until I woke up this morning finding this cheap class ring on my finger."

She showed me her ring finger bearing my name and birthstone. I felt the color escape my whole body as I looked at my own finger that had a silver ring with a hot pink gem. Shit!

"Hubby…I think we need to talk."  


* * *

_A.N.: I know, no Hermione/Draco. I wanted to end this with Ron because only Ron would make the same mistake Hermione did. Hope it was a good last laugh and thanks so much to everyone that has read, reviewed, complained, loved, and hated this story. _


End file.
